Malaikat
by Akari Seikawa
Summary: "Kelembutannya serupa salju, kebaikan hatinya serupa Sinterklas." - Sebuah kolaborasi dengan iDutchman. Sampul oleh Mac Artur.
1. Prolog

**Malaikat  
**

 **Prolog**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **The FEELS train is going on a FEELS trip!  
**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **KOKIA, yang tidak pernah gagal meremukkan kokoro lemah saya**

* * *

 _KALI pertama aku melihatnya, rambutnya hitam berkilau di bawah sinar matahari, dan tawanya riang. Gerisik dedaunan musim gugur yang terinjak oleh kaki-kaki lincahnya, juga jemari mungilnya yang erat menggenggam tanganku. Hangat matahari di siang hari, serta dingin angin di malam hari. Aku ingin mengabadikannya, dan aku masih menjadikannya abadi. Kali pertama aku melihatnya; mengenalnya._

 _Berputarnya detik jam sampai musim yang berganti, juga tahun-tahun itu, menjadikan kami sepasang sahabat terhebat di dunia. Tak ada satu hal pun yang mampu menakuti kami, tidak selama jemari-jemari ini bertaut erat. Berbagai petualangan: yang menyenangkan hingga yang menyeramkan, satu demi satu terabadikan ke dalam keabadian. Terekam oleh mata yang bermemorikan ingatan, juga kamera yang bermemorikan film._

 _Ya, aku senang memotretnya—secara pribadi aku lebih suka menyebutnya "mengabadikannya". Mengabadikannya. Menjadikannya abadi. Mungkin aku sadar bahwa keindahannya tidaklah layak sekali lewat saja, jadi aku mulai menyimpan setiap keindahannya ke dalam kotak-kotak kenangan. Namun, seolah sadar bahwa sedikit demi sedikit kotak-kotak kenangan itu akan terkikis dan lenyap oleh waktu, aku menjadi khawatir, gelisah, takut, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengabadikannya dalam bentuk yang konkret—foto. Banyak indahnya yang berhasil kuabadikan, namun lebih banyak indahnya yang kucuri secara diam-diam. Bagi dunia, senyum dan tawanya, sedang bagiku, semua tentang dirinya: saat ia menggembungkan pipinya di mana kesal camilan favoritnya habis terbeli orang lain, saat ia menangis tersedu-sedu karena mi langganan kami rasanya selalu enak, saat ia pulas tertidur sampai mengigau tentang makanan-makanan favoritnya, bahkan..._

 _Saat ia jatuh cinta._

 _Ah, betul juga, aku belum menceritakannya secara mendetail. Meskipun ia seorang yang riang dan aku adalah yang pendiam, kehidupan kami adalah kebalikannya. Ia adalah seorang yang selalu giat belajar dan tidak akan sungkan untuk memenjara dirinya berlama-lama dengan berbagai buku bacaan, sedangkan aku adalah seorang yang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari bola basket. Darinya aku mempelajari banyak hal, namun tidak dengan sebaliknya. Kami membangun dunia masing-masing dengan cara masing-masing juga, tanpa sekali pun melepaskan genggaman jemari-jemari ini._

 _Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan sampai kami beranjak ke jenjang menengah atas._

 _Klub basket sekolah kami adalah klub campuran dengan seorang senior laki-laki sebagai kaptennya. Dengan cepat kami menjadi akrab, karena kemampuanku yang andal, menurut rekan-rekanku. Dan menjadi akrab dengannya, mungkin, adalah satu kesialan terbesar yang bisa kualami sebagai seorang manusia. Sudah menjadi hal yang mendarah daging bagi ia yang selalu abadi untuk selalu menontonku berlatih dan memberikanku minuman serta menyeka keringatku saat aku selesai. Pemandangan itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di klub. Dan kebiasaan itu rupanya menciptakan realitas baru di sepasang mata seseorang. Ya, si kapten. Di suatu kesempatan di tengah pertarungan kami di tengah lapangan, ia memintaku untuk mengenalkannya pada ia yang selalu abadi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Dan ketika ia yang selalu abadi menghadirkan realitas baru tersebut, aku hanya bisa diam memendam pilu. Pilu sekali rasanya. Setelah hampir seluruh umur kuhabiskan dengan menjadikannya abadi, kini datang seorang lain yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh keabadianku sampai bau menusuk di lautan keabadian. Setitik nila yang merusak sebelanga susu._

 _Pun begitu nyatanya aku tetap mengabadikannya. Aku masih ingin percaya bahwa ia masihlah milikku. Aku masih ingin percaya..._

* * *

"KAGA! Oper!"

Pertandingan basket SMA putri tingkat nasional. Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi kekar dengan rambut yang diikat samping berlari menggiring bola ke tengah lapangan. Di sana, dua pemain pertahanan lawan siap menghadangnya. Sekalipun teman satu timnya memintanya mengoper bola, ia tidak akan menyerahkan harga dirinya itu begitu saja. Kedua lawannya sengit berupaya merebut bolanya, namun dengan tenang ia terus memantul-mantulkan bola ke lantai lapangan, menjaga harga dirinya. Saat keduanya maju untuk merampas bolanya, ia segera memantulkan bolanya ke belakang melalui kedua kakinya dan segera berbalik untuk menangkapnya kembali dan berlari melalui lawannya. Di pinggir lapangan penghitung waktu terus bergerak mundur menghabisi sepuluh detik terakhir pertandingan. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Adalah seorang gadis lainnya dengan perawakan langsing dibalut dengan rambut hitam kemilau panjang bak bintang iklan sampo yang tengah serius membidikkan kamera poketnya ke arahnya yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan kecepatan penuh si gadis berlari dan ketika kakinya mencapai titik tembak, ia melompat setinggi-tingginya, melakukan _slam dunk_ , membuat getaran keras di keranjang lawan bersamaan dengan bunyi peluit tanda berakhirnya permainan.

Sebuah kemenangan gemilang lainnya dalam sejarah permainan basketnya.

Seluruh anggota tim mengerumuninya seperti semut yang menemukan gula, memberinya ucapan selamat serta serentetan pujian yang mungkin sudah basi di telinganya.

"Kaga."

Ia menoleh. Senyumnya mengembang. Gadis berkamera poket itu kini berdiri di hadapannya, dengan handuk dan sebotol air di dalam genggaman kedua tangannya. Disekanya keringat yang membanjiri wajah si gadis basket dengan penuh kelembutan, perlahan mengurut dari atas ke bawah, sehingga bisa dinikmatinya tatapan kedua iris teduhnya, lalu senyum tipisnya sebagai hidangan penutup.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Kaga," ucapnya sama lembutnya dengan sekaannya.

Si gadis basket pemilik nama Kaga itu hanya mengangguk dan mengusap kepala si gadis berkamera poket.

"Kau berhasil mendapatkan jepretan yang bagus?" tanya si gadis basket seraya menyambar tasnya.

Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia segera meraih kamera poketnya dari dalam tas jinjing mungilnya dan menekan tombol dayanya. Seraya menunggu kamera siap digunakan, keduanya berjalan meninggalkan medan perang di dalam sana.

"Lihat! Enggak jelek, kan?" tanya si gadis berkamera poket seraya menunjukkan jepretannya pada si gadis basket.

"Boleh juga. Coba pinjam sebentar." Si gadis basket mengambil kamera dari genggaman si gadis berkamera poket dan terus menekan tombol navigasi untuk melihat foto-foto yang diambilnya. Foto awal pertandingan, foto si gadis basket, foto jalannya pertandingan, foto si gadis basket, foto si gadis basket, foto jalannya pertandingan, foto si gadis basket, foto si gadis basket, dan foto si gadis basket. Yang menjadi objek hanya tersenyum. Sayang senyumnya tak bertahan lama ketika foto yang selanjutnya muncul adalah kumpulan foto seorang lelaki yang dikenalnya sebagai kapten tim basketnya sekaligus kapten tim putra SMA-nya dalam pertandingan nasional ini. Yang juga seorang kenalan yang dekat di klub.

"Kalian sama-sama hebat. Tahun ini pun sekolah kita kembali menjadi juara pertama berkat kerja keras kalian."

"Hmm, begitu, ya."

"Hmm, begitu."

Si gadis basket mematikan kamera poket tersebut dan mengembalikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Hei, mau kutraktir _ramen_ langganan? Berhubung aku menang, kau boleh pesan sepuasnya," ucap si gadis basket ramah, berusaha melupakan isi kamera yang tidak menyenangkan suasana hatinya barusan.

"Sungguh!?" tanggap si gadis berkamera poket penuh semangat. "Kalau itu sih mana bisa menola—"

"Hei!"

Kedua sahabat itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menuju arah asal suara. Seakan perasaan tidak senang tadi tidak cukup, kini wujud asli si lelaki malah muncul di hadapan mereka. Si kapten.

"Ah, Senpai! Selamat atas kemenangan tim putra, ya! Berkat kerja keras kalian, sekolah kita—"

Si gadis basket hanya tersenyum masam menyaksikan si gadis berkamera poket meninggalkannya begitu saja dan asyik berbincang dengan si kapten. Pilu.

"Hei, Kaga. Aku dan anak-anak akan pergi ke restoran cepat saji dekat stasiun. Bagaimana kalau kau dan Akagi ikut bergabung saja? Masa enggak merayakan kemenangan bersama-sama?"

"Ide yang bagus, Senpai. Kaga, bagaimana?"

Pilu. Pilu sekali rasanya melihat si kapten menggenggam jemari yang belum lama tadi masih digenggamnya.

"Maaf, kurasa aku akan pulang saja. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi dan tidur," adalah jawaban akhir yang harus meluncur untuk menuai pilu yang memenuhi dadanya. "Kalian bersenang-senang sajalah sana, dasar _riajuu_ ," lanjutnya seraya terkekeh memaksa.

Si gadis berkamera poket dan si kapten tampak kecewa dengan jawabannya, namun tidak terlihat akan mendesaknya lebih lanjut.

"Kalau begitu, bisa minta tolong ambilkan foto aku dan Akagi di sini?"

"S, Senpai!"

Si gadis basket hanya tersenyum pilu. Diraihnya kamera poket di tangan si gadis berkamera poket pemilik nama Akagi itu dan menekan tombol dayanya. Seraya mengusap kepala si gadis berkamera poket, ia berkata, "Tidak apa, Akagi. Toh kalian ini sepasang kekasih."

Ah, pilu betul harus mengucapkan hal itu. Tapi bisa apa lagi, toh? Pada akhirnya pun si gadis basket hanya bisa kembali mengabadikan ia yang selalu abadi bersama pangeran berkuda putihnya tanpa bisa membuat perlawanan apa-apa. Menyerahkan kamera tersebut pada kedua anak muda yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu dan menyaksikan kepergian mereka yang seolah tak menjadikannya ada. Pilu bahwa ia yang abadi lupa begitu saja pada ajakannya barusan.

 _Tidak apa. Asalkan senyum itu masih tertuju pada kamera—apa yang kulihat pada dirinya, aku masih bisa mengabadikannya. Kau akan selalu abadi. Akan selalu._

Seraya melangkah gontai sendirian, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sebaris pesan singkat yang tidak dikirimkan pada siapa-siapa.

* * *

 ** _"_ _Jangan pulang terlalu larut. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kabari aku setelah pulang."_**

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 _ **riajuu**_ **: Riajuu is internet slang for somebody who has a good life. It's typically used by otaku and such on message boards like 2chan to refer to people who have girl/boyfriends and are popular with their peers. - Urban Dictionary**

* * *

 **Halo, lama tidak berjumpa, dan _Merry_** _ **Christmas**_ **!**

 **Selamat hari Natal bagi yang merayakan, dan selamat menikmati tanggal merahnya terutama bagi kalian para _tsundere_ yang hobi koar-koar soal agama padahal senang juga jadi _long weekend_ dan _Christmas Sale_! Ehem, oke, cukup dengan sikap _sassy_ -nya. Maaf, efek belum UAS plus tugas menggunung.**

 **Cerita baru? Iya, cerita baru. Enggak sih, sebenarnya ini cerita lama, lamaaa banget dan baru sekarang direalisasikan karena menunggu momentum Natal-nya dulu.**

 **Sebagai informasi tambahan, cerita ini akan terus digarap sampai tuntas lebih dulu dari fanfiksi lainnya karena cerita ini pada dasarnya sudah tamat. (Bahkan sudah dibuat _spinoff_ bokepnya sama penulis-penulisnya (enggak penting))**

 **Q: "Penulis-penulisnya"? Ini maksudnya apa?**

 **Jadi, _long time ago, in a galaxy far far away..._ (enggak)**

 **5 Juni 2015 lalu, saya dan iDutchman-san memulai delusi kampret lainnya setelah banyak delusi AKKG semena-mena tercipta tanpa ada rasa malu. Yang mengejutkan, delusi ini kok ya enggak selesai-selesai dan malah makin menjadi-jadi (sinetron) dan tahu-tahu pas tamat kami baru sadar kalau ternyata dua minggu sudah berlalu.**

 **Iya.**

 **DUA MINGGU**

 **DUA MINGGU PENUH DRAMA SINETRON PLUS ADEGAN PORNO DI SANA-SINI PADAHAL LAGI BULAN PUASA**

 **Ya Tuhan maafkanlah hamba. Dosa itu memang selalu menggiurkan.**

 **Q: Loh kok ya dari Juni baru digarap sekarang?**

 **Temanya berhubungan erat dengan Natal, mz/mb. Kalo gue unggah pas Lebaran Haji kan nanti enggak lucu segala ada adegan Sinterklas gorok leher sapi.**

 **Q: Jadi ini proyek kolaborasi, nih?**

 **Iya. Kolaborasi pikiran kotor nan laknat dua kepala penuh dosa. Tersangka utamanya ya si iDutchman-san. Saya mah apa cuma korban rengekan tema delusinya dan sekarang jadi budak ketik.**

 **Jadi, delusi AKKG ini agaknya merupakan proyek tersukses kami dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menggarapnya menjadi fanfiksi yang laik baca, terutama bagi kalian, budak-budak cobaan cinta AKKG. Atas izin iDutchman-san, saya akan mencoba untuk melakukan pembaruan rutin per minggu atau dua minggu.**

 **Tentu, meskipun dikatakan sebagai proyek Natal, klimaks musim pertamanya baru akan selesai tahun depan. Pun begitu, saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya dan mengerjakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Maka dari itu saya memohon dukungan dari para pembaca sekalian. (Ye kan kali aja dukungan kalian semacam _genkidama_ -nya Dragon Balls gitu ya)**

 **Akhir kata, selamat merayakan Hari Natal! Ho ho ho!**


	2. Bab I

**Malaikat  
**

 **Bab I  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **The FEELS train is going on a FEELS trip!  
**

 **TARIK-ULUR TEROOOOOS...**

 **Gdi how to basic remaja puber yang mahaemo sfjhdhdsoghsoiu**

 **DENGAN KEKUATAN PUBERTAS AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KOKORO-MU OOOOO**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Yami-chan Kagami yang semalam bikin saya lelah kokoro buat naskah percakapan UAS  
**

 **Insiden drama "Amputasi Empat Jari Kaki" yang membuat saya goleran no life seminggu ini**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **Detak: Ah, rated yang Anda maksud ini konteksnya apa dulu? Kalau konteksnya pemujaan jorok sehari-hari kita semua sih, sebaiknya dinikmati seadanya dulu. Teehee.**

 **Yami-chan Kagami II: Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan mengupayakan yang terbaik.**

 **donattchi: Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Saya akan mengupayakan yang terbaik.**

* * *

MALAM itu Kaga hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Meskipun ia memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional dengan gemilang, tak ada artinya lantaran tak bisa ia memenangkan hati Akagi. Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa perasaan manusia sebegini kompleksnya; rasa suka yang dalam sekejap berubah menjadi cinta sepihak diam-diam, lalu membelah diri menjadi berbagai macam kekacauan yang sangat merepotkan dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Perjalanan pulangnya tadi siang pun sudah menjadi saksi nyatanya. Kaga bisa saja cepat sampai di rumah jika ia pulang menggunakan kereta, namun ia membela-belakan diri mengambil bus yang notabene jalurnya lebih berputar-putar, semata-mata hanya karena ia tidak sanggup melihat Akagi tersenyum dan tertawa bersama si kapten. Kenyataan bahwa ada orang lain yang bisa membuat Akagi berbahagia setulus itu selain dirinya (dan kedua orang tua Akagi tentunya) menyisakan panas membara di dalam dadanya. Dan Kaga tahu pasti bahwa ia tidak menginginkan hal ini.

 _Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus Akagi? ...Tidak. Dari sekian banyak perempuan, kenapa harus Akagi? ...Tidak. Dari sekian banyak pilihan, kenapa aku harus menyukai perempuan?_ Pikiran-pikiran ini tak ada bisa terlepas dari benaknya. Selalu saja membebani batinnya seolah mencari-cari kesalahan dalam diri seseorang. Kalau saja boleh memilih, tentu Kaga tidak akan memilih untuk jatuh cinta kepada Akagi. Tidak memilih untuk menjadi lesbian dan menjadi _normal_ saja seperti orang lain saja kalau perlu. Atau, ia bisa memilih untuk jadi laki-laki saja jadi sejak awal ia bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara gamblang kepada Akagi, memilikinya, lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan olok-olok kala ia melihat si kapten.

 _Hah, pikiran-pikiran ini betul-betul tidak sehat._ Kaga menghela napas panjang dan berat, lalu bangkit dan meneguk habis air di gelasnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membukanya. Sayang tidak ada satu pun pesan masuk dari Akagi. Ibu jari Kaga bergerak menekan tombol-tombol di papan pengetik membuka tulis pesan. Dengan cekatan ibu jarinya kini menulis pesan singkat, namun setelah beberapa saat Kaga menyerah dan menutup kembali ponselnya, kembali tumbang di peraduan. Ketika ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, ia tahu bahwa ia akan melewatkan makan malam dan membiarkan pekerjaan rumahnya tak terselesaikan. Meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja.

* * *

 ** _"_ _Bagaimana kencanmu hari ini? Pasti menyenangkan, ya. Aku juga mau kamu tahu kalau aku juga ingin berkencan denganmu. Selamat malam, selamat beristirahat. Mimpi indah."_**

* * *

JADWAL latihan tiga kali seminggu tidak ada artinya bagi Kaga. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah di luar jadwal latihan wajib klub Kaga pasti bisa ditemukan di lapangan belakang sekolah, bermain basket sendirian dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Kaga melakukan hal ini. Pertama, Kaga tidak pernah menyukai keramaian, apalagi menjadi pusat perhatian. Di hari latihan wajib, mau tidak mau ia harus ikut berlatih di gedung olahraga, bersama dengan si kapten. Apa yang kauharapkan saat berada di dekat orang yang kelewatan populernya selain ikut terseret arus kepopulerannya? Itulah yang Kaga rasakan. Ia tidak pernah merasa permainan basketnya mumpuni sekalipun ia selalu memenangkan setiap pertandingan basket di semua tingkat sejak kecil dulu. Dan sekalipun di mata orang lain permainannya mumpuni, ia tidak merasa bahwa mereka harus setakjub dan seheboh itu kala melihat permainannya. Ekspektasi orang lain adalah hal yang paling Kaga takuti dan sebisa mungkin ia menghindari hal itu (meskipun sangat kelihatan mustahil). Semua pandangan yang orang lain berikan hanya membatasi ruang geraknya. Boleh jadi ia merasakan ketidaknyamanan ini karena ia merasa bahwa orientasi seksualnya adalah hal yang salah dan jika sewaktu-waktu diketahui orang lain, ia pasti akan dikucilkan. Aneh memang, melihat kenyataan bahwa Kaga sendiri bukanlah orang yang suka ambil pusing apa kata orang.

Kedua, hanya di saat sendiri seperti inilah Kaga bisa terus mengembangkan permainan basketnya.

Dan yang ketiga...

"Kaga!"

Kaga tersenyum. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menembakkan bola yang sudah ada di kuda-kuda dan mengempitnya, berdiri menatap sosok yang berlari menghampirinya dengan membawa handuk dan air minum di kedua tangannya, lengkap dengan wajah riangnya. Akagi. Keabadiannya.

"Belum selesai ya latihannya?" tanya Akagi seraya menyeka keringat di wajah Kaga. Kalau saja hari ini hari latihan wajib, pasti banyak perempuan yang heboh menyodorkan handuk dan air padanya, tapi tak satu pun yang bisa menyekanya penuh kelembutan seperti ini. Dan hanya Akagi-lah yang diizinkannya melihat senyum hangat di wajah dinginnya.

"Sudah, kok," jawab Kaga seraya memasukkan bolanya ke dalam tas olahraganya sekaligus menyambar tas sekolahnya. "Ayo pulang," lanjutnya.

Bukannya langsung mengiyakan, Akagi malah celingak-celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Akagi?" panggil Kaga.

Yang dipanggil seperti tersentak.

"Ada yang kaucari?" tanya Kaga.

Bukannya menjawab, wajah Akagi malah memerah.

"A, apa kita harus pulang sekarang? Apa Kaga sedang terburu-buru?" Akagi menanggapi pertanyaan Kaga dengan gugup. Seperti ada yang hendak ia sampaikan, tetapi ragu sebaiknya disampaikan atau tidak. Tapi belum ada sedetik, Akagi langsung melanjutkan, "Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa, kok. Lupakan saja. Ayo pulang."

Ah, kelihatan sekali. Sama seperti Kaga, kalau bicara sudah terbata-bata, kalau bukan karena gugup, ya bohong. Dan Kaga tahu pasti bahwa yang satu ini jelas yang bohong. Ia sangat tahu kalau Akagi sangat berharap untuk bertemu seseorang. Si kapten—pacarnya. Kaga menghela satu napas panjang.

"Dia bilang dia ada urusan. Sudah kubilang untuk memberitahumu dulu tapi dia hanya mengatakan kalau urusannya penting dan langsung pergi." Dengan berat hati Kaga pun mengungkapkan keberadaan orang yang dicari-cari Akagi bahkan mungkin sebelum gadis itu menghampirinya kemari. Memang saat istirahat siang tadi Kaga berpapasan dengan si kapten di ruang loker, sudah lengkap merangkul tasnya, siap cabut entah ke mana. Jelas Kaga bersyukur karena itu berarti tidak akan ada yang mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Akagi setidaknya untuk satu hari ini. Ironisnya saja hanya Kaga yang sangat menantikan hari-hari seperti ini karena hanya dialah yang menyimpan perasaan sepihak ini, dan rasa sakit itu semakin terasa lantaran ia tahu pasti seberapa bahagianya Akagi tiap kali mendengar nama pacarnya disebut atau diperbincangkan. Dan kenyataan bahwa Akagi menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa saat ini, rasanya seperti rusuk Kaga dicopot satu per satu tanpa ampun.

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, ayo pulang." Akagi menyunggingkan senyum untuk menutupi kekecewaannya dan segera melangkah di depan Kaga, mengalihkan suasana yang sudah terlanjur keruh. Di belakang, Kaga mengikuti, tanpa bisa dikelabui.

Mestinya Kaga bersyukur hari ini bisa pulang bersama Akagi berdua saja, bukan? Berjalan bersampingan dengan Akagi yang tak henti-hentinya berceloteh riang. Akagi-nya. Bukankah benar demikian? Lantas mengapa Kaga terus saja merasa pilu?

"...ga."

Beruntung sekali si kapten bisa memiliki hati Akagi sampai sebegitu dalamnya.

"...ga."

Padahal, seumur-umur Kaga-lah yang selalu ada di sisi Akagi. Kaga-lah yang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Kaga!"

Kaga tersentak kala Akagi mengguncang bahunya. Akagi menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap Kaga khawatir.

"Kau pasti tidak mendengarkanku, ya?" tanyanya sambil cemberut. "Lagi-lagi melamun," lanjutnya, masih bersungut-sungut.

Kaga bukannya melamun. Ia mendengar dan memerhatikan setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulut Akagi. Ia pun tahu harus menjawab apa. Hanya saja... hatinya terlanjur hancur duluan. Kaga tidak lagi merasa mampu menanggung semua pilu ini. Perasaannya terhadap Akagi sudah meluap sampai lembak rasanya. Kata suka itu sudah sampai di ujung lidahnya.

"Akagi..." bisik Kaga lirih.

"Mmm?" Yang dipanggil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menunggu Kaga meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku..."

Akagi masih menunggu.

"Sebenarnya, aku..."

"Iya?" Akagi mulai tak sabar.

"Itu... Aku..."

Akagi merengut. "Apa, sih? Tidak biasanya Kaga begini—"

"Aku belum jadi mentraktirmu setelah pertandingan kemarin. Mau mampir ke kedai _ramen_ langganan kita?" potong Kaga dengan suara yang cukup tinggi.

Akagi terdiam sesaat. Namun setelahnya matanya menjadi berbinar. "Iya! Mau! Ayo pergi sekarang!" serunya penuh semangat seraya menarik lengan Kaga dan berlari menuju kedai _ramen_ tersebut. Tidak curiga sedikit pun pada apa yang sesungguhnya ingin Kaga sampaikan.

Kaga hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa seegois itu untuk membebani Akagi dengan perasaannya. Tidak sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kebahagiaan Akagi. Dan ia tahu betul bagaimana caranya membahagiakan gadis di depannya ini. Ialah yang paling tahu bagaimana caranya. Cara-caranya. Jadi biarlah hatinya remuk sekarang. Asal Akagi tersenyum, setidaknya itu sudah melipurkan laranya barang sedikit.

* * *

SESAMPAINYA mereka di kedai _ramen_ , keduanya segera mengambil tempat di pojokan yang bersampingan dengan kaca yang menghadap jalan raya, tempat favorit keduanya.

"Kaga, kau mau pesan apa?" Akagi bertanya dengan semangat.

"Aku masih kenyang. Kau saja pesan apa pun yang kaumau," jawab Kaga seraya duduk di kursinya.

"Hee, apa-apaan mengajak makan di sini kalau kamu saja tidak pesan?" Akagi protes.

"Sudah, pesan saja. Pesan semua yang kamu mau, aku tidak membatasi. Semuanya kutraktir." Kaga balik membantah.

"Eee... tapi..."

Kaga menghela napas.

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan bilang pada _nya_ kalau kau ini rakus. Sudah, sana pesan."

Keraguan di wajah Akagi pun sirna begitu saja dan dengan cepat ia berlari mengantre.

Kaga hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu membuang pandangannya ke luar kedai, ke tempat di mana orang-orang dan berbagai macam kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Pilu itu kembali menyelimutinya setelah lagi-lagi ia menghibur Akagi dengan membawa-bawa si kapten ke dalam pembicaraan mereka. Tapi jelas hal ini sebegitu menyakitkannya. Nyatanya, Akagi memang sangat rakus. Apa saja bisa dimakannya, lebih-lebih kalau sedang buruk suasana hatinya seperti sekarang ini, makan nasi sebakul pun tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Dan hanya Kaga yang mengetahui bahwa makan seperti babi ini adalah satu-satunya obat agar Akagi tidak murung lagi. Ia pasti akan mentraktir Akagi apa saja yang gadis itu inginkan tanpa membatasinya. Dan mungkin hanya Kaga yang bisa memakluminya, bahkan menganggapnya sebagai suatu hal yang lucu. Hanya Kaga. Bukan si kapten. Di hadapan si kapten, Akagi akan berubah menjadi gadis paling manis nan penurut sedunia, selalu membela-belakan diri menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan makan dalam porsi yang sangat kecil, atau tidak merajuk seperti bocah saat si kapten berkata atau berbuat sesuatu yang sebenarnya menyinggung perasaannya. Akagi hanya menjadi segumpal pencitraan agar sedap dipandang mata. Cinta yang dielu-elukan si kapten hanyalah sebuah kekosongan karena nyatanya ia tidak menahu sama sekali soal Akagi. Tidak seperti Kaga yang mengetahui semua sisi Akagi bahkan yang terburuk sekalipun, dan tetap menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Ah, rasanya kalau pikiran-pikiran ini sudah kumat Kaga lebih baik dibenci Akagi saja. Mungkin jika Akagi berbalik membencinya ia bisa terlepas dari jeratan cinta sepihaknya.

"Kaga."

Kaga kembali tersentak.

Akagi mendengus. "Lagi-lagi melamun," gerutunya seraya meletakkan nampan bundar berisikan dua mangkuk besar _ramen_ berbeda rasa di atas meja. Seraya menatap sahabatnya khawatir, ia bertanya, "Kaga sedang ada masalah, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini."

Kaga mengutuk dirinya karena sangat ceroboh membiarkan emosinya mengambil kuasa atas dirinya sampai melamun begitu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya merasa mulas sedikit. Tadi siang aku minum susu basi makanya aku tidak begitu berselera," dustanya.

"Lagi? Kau ini kebiasaan sekali ceroboh begitu. Masa aku juga harus memerhatikan isi kulkasmu agar kau tidak ceroboh?" tukas Akagi.

Kebohongan sempurna. Selalu sempurna. Dan mungkin itulah satu-satunya kebohongan yang paling bersih sehingga tak ada Akagi menaruh curiga atasnya.

"Kamu tahu kamu enggak perlu mentraktirku seperti ini," ucap Akagi lirih.

"Kenapa? Apa enggak boleh aku mentraktirmu? Lagipula, kamu suka, kan?" jawab Kaga.

Responsnya sangat terbaca, sebuah anggukan antusias dengan senyum yang merekah, membuat Akagi terlihat begitu cantik.

"Iya, aku paling suka kalau ditraktir Kaga, hehe," balas Akagi seraya membagi sumpit kayunya menjadi dua.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu." Kaga membalas senyuman lebar itu dengan tawa kecil dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas Akagi. Melihat Akagi yang manja seperti itu tentu sangat menggemaskan.

 _Mau seperti apa pun kamu memang cantik, Akagi,_ aku Kaga dalam hatinya. Matanya tak sedetik pun terlepas dari Akagi yang tengah menikmati _ramen_ -nya. Pikiran ingin dibenci tadi pun seakan tidak pernah melintas di kepalanya.

Tengah asyik menikmati pemandangan indah itu, Akagi tiba-tiba menyodorkan sumpit berisikan mi tepat ke mulut Kaga.

"Ayo, aaaaa~"

Kaga kaget namun menurut dan menerima suapan tersebut. Tersenyum di dalam hati, Kaga tahu bahwa hal ini adalah normal bagi mereka berdua. Sudah menjadi hal yang sangat biasa bagi keduanya untuk berbagi makanan, bahkan saling suap-menyuap di tempat umum seperti ini. Kaga jelas senang. Sekenyang apa pun dirinya, kalau Akagi yang menyuapi ia pasti tidak akan menolak. Rasa makanannya pun akan berkali lipat menjadi jauh lebih nikmat.

Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu. Kalau sudah mulai makan, Akagi akan menjadi sangat khusyuk dan tidak akan sadar apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Pada saat seperti inilah Kaga dengan cekatan akan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung mengaktifkan kameranya, mengabadikan wajah bahagia Akagi yang satu ini, wajah yang hanya ditunjukkannya tanpa ragu pada Kaga.

Mengetahui dirinya yang sedang asyik makan diabadikan oleh Kaga, Akagi memasang wajah tidak suka.

"Jangan mengambil fotoku diam-diam begitu! Kamu kan bisa minta langsung padaku," protesnya.

Yang diprotes hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kalau kamu sadar, pasti kesan naturalnya akan hilang. Aku lebih suka mengambil fotomu dengan apa adanya dirimu, Akagi. Lebih berkesan."

Mendengar jawaban Kaga, Akagi hanya bisa manyun.

"Berkesan apanya... Pasti wajahku terlihat aneh. Dasar Kaga bodoh," gerutunya.

Kaga tidak bisa menahan diri kalau Akagi sudah seimut ini. Ia meraih kedua pipi merah Akagi dan mencubitnya lembut. Dengan lembut ia berkata, "Sudah, jangan cemberut terus. Habiskan makanannya, hari sudah semakin larut."

Dicubit begitu Akagi malah tersenyum lebar dan tertawa manis. Melihatnya, Kaga pun cuma bisa mengelus dada, menenangkan jantungnya agar tidak meledak tiba-tiba. Dan sebelum Akagi menyadari wajahnya yang memerah, ia pun segera bangkit dan berkata,"Aku bayar dulu," seraya berjalan ke arah kasir.

Di kasir, bukannya langsung membayar semua pesanan Akagi, Kaga malah memesan tiga porsi lagi. Dibungkus. Dan sudah sangat jelas kalau itu untuk Akagi semua. Ia tahu pasti kalau Akagi masih murung dan ia tidak mau Akagi kekurangan makanan kalau-kalau ambekannya kumat di rumah nanti. Orang mungkin akan menganggapnya bodoh, tapi memang cuma ini yang bisa Kaga lakukan.

Setelah mengambil pesanannya dan membayar semuanya, Kaga kembali ke meja mereka.

"Ini, untuk camilan di rumah," ucapnya seraya meletakkan kantong plastik berisikan tiga porsi _ramen_ kesukaan Akagi di hadapan si gadis.

Akagi yang sudah hafal sikap Kaga yang selalu memanjakannya jelas tidak menolak. Ia hanya tersenyum lebar dan bangkit, siap meninggalkan tempat favorit mereka ini, beranjak menuju stasiun.

* * *

RUMAH keduanya memang searah, letaknya pun berdekatan, hanya beda blok saja. Keluarga keduanya pun sama-sama tahu kalau Kaga dan Akagi adalah karib sejak kanak-kanak dan pasti selalu pulang-pergi sepaket. Orang tua Kaga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan jika Kaga keluyuran asal ia mengabari di mana ia berada. Mereka pun percaya kalau putrinya bisa menjaga diri baik-baik berkat ilmu bela diri yang sudah ditekuninya sejak kecil. Sedang di lain pihak, orang tua Akagi hanya bisa memercayakan keselamatan putri yang kini menjadi semata wayang mereka pada Kaga. Asal bersama Kaga, Akagi pulang terlambat pun tidak akan diomeli. Memang orang tua Akagi jauh lebih ketat mengatur kebebasan Akagi, apalagi semenjak kematian kakaknya saat ia baru duduk di bangku SMP dulu. Insiden penipuan teman kencan daring yang berujung pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan jelas meninggalkan trauma yang mendalam bagi keluarga Akagi. Kaga pun sangat mengerti itu. Itulah mengapa ia berjanji akan terus berada di sisi Akagi, terus melindunginya.

Namun, di saat keduanya meninggalkan kereta dan stasiun di belakang sana, pikiran Kaga sekali lagi melayang ke dalam lautan pilu. Tatkala mereka berjalan melewati bangunan-bangunan yang membiaskan sinar senja hingga mereka bermandikan di dalamnya, Kaga tersadar bahwa upaya melindungi itu kini sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

 _Benar juga, ya... Saat ini sudah ada_ dia _yang menggantikan posisiku... Mungkin saja seutuhnya..._

Sejak keduanya jadian, porsi kehadiran Kaga di dalam kehidupan Akagi memang terbuang sangat banyak sampai-sampai terkadang ia tak lagi merasa ada di dalam ruang lingkup tersebut. Ia hanya akan menjemput keabadiannya di pagi hari untuk berangkat ke sekolah, lalu setelah si pangeran berkuda putih muncul di gerbang sekolah, ia akan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan keabadiannya yang perlahan berubah menjadi gumpalan pencitraan. Setelah jam sekolah usai pun demikian. Keabadiannya akan sering meminta Kaga untuk membiarkannya pergi berkencan dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya barang sebentar dan menunggunya saja di stasiun dekat rumah mereka agar orang tua si keabadian tidak curiga. Kaga tidak ada lainnya daripada seorang pesuruh. Dan herannya ia tidak protes sama sekali. Namun kini pikiran jahatnya menyelam jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang semestinya. Mendobrak batas yang terbentang jelas di antara dirinya dan keabadiannya. Dan sekonyong-konyong, tanpa tanda, Kaga menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan keabadiannya berjalan beberapa langkah lebih jauh di depannya.

"Akagi."

Yang dipanggil langsung membalikkan badan dan menyunggingkan senyum, menanti dirinya meneruskan kalimatnya.

"...Kau sudah sejauh apa berhubungan dengannya?"

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Puja Mikudayo Ajaib, Seikawa berhasil menyelesaikan bab I ini dalam waktu satu hari saja. Dan bahkan ini belum sampai tenggat waktu pembaruan.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca, saya menunggu komentar Anda sekalian.**


	3. Bab II

**Malaikat  
**

 **Bab II  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **The FEELS train is going on a FEELS trip!  
**

 **KSFHLSKAVNLIADVNHLALSFM;KADMVL;D;LVMA;KSVMAKL**

 **KAGA WHY ARE YOU SO EMO LABIL SFJASHFKJASHFIAUHFIAHWFIU  
**

 **DENGAN KEKUATAN PUBERTAS AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KOKORO-MU OOOOO**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Laman yuri di FB, yang memperkenalkan saya pada Kawai Eiji dan mahakaryanya, Kagerou**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **1\. Yami-chan Kagami II: Pertama-tama, izinkan saya untuk mengucapkan duka yang sedalam-dalamnya atas insiden lupa email dan password untuk akunmu yang lama. Mungkin ada hikmahnya, seperti membuat permulaan baru dengan akun ini? 'Berdakwah'? Hahaha. Tentunya saya akan mengupayakan hidangan yang lebih 'menyenangkan' ke depannya. Terima kasih karena setia mengikuti kisah ini sejak masa penggarapannya dulu.**

 **2\. Rena Bodewig: Lihat dia Yang Mulia, dia curhat. *dengan nada Ajudan Benteng Takeshi* Hai, terima kasih atas review-nya. Saya sangat senang menemukan wajah baru menghiasi fiksi penggemar saya, terlebih mereka yang sebegini terbukanya tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan dan/atau rasakan ketika mencapai bagian akhir dari apa yang mereka baca. Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya akan terus mengupayakan yang terbaik agar kisah ini bisa membekas di hati.**

 **3\. Seblak: "Hati-hati tikungan tajam. Kurangi kecepatan. Daerah rawan kecelakaan." - rambu lalu lintas**

 **4\. TelorUnicorn: Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya akan terus mengupayakan yang terbaik.**

 **5\. Shirakiin Fate:** **Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya akan terus mengupayakan yang terbaik.**

 **6\. Donat: Pilihan diksi untuk menggambarkan pubertas yang kental sama sekali bukan keahlian saya. Saya pribadi menginginkan nuansa pubertas ini berakhir.**

* * *

KALIMAT itu meluncur begitu saja. Kaga pun baru berhasil menyadari apa yang dikatakannya kepada Akagi ketika kalimat itu sudah terlanjur merubah senyum di wajah jelita itu menjadi satu ekspresi terkejut yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata apa pun. Dan Kaga sangat tahu bahwa ia amat menyesalinya. Menyesalinya bukan hanya untuk Akagi semata, namun juga untuk hubungan pertemanan mereka. Dan dirinya. Kaga sadar betul siapalah dirinya dalam hubungan percintaan Akagi dan kekasihnya, dan jelas ia tidak memiliki hak untuk mempertanyakan hal itu. Tidak pernah ada yang menganggap melanggar privasi seseorang sebagai suatu tindakan yang beretika. Dan lagi, apalah faedahnya mengetahui hal itu bagi hubungan mereka? Mungkin bagi Kaga ada faedahnya, tapi tentu tidak dengan Akagi yang tak ada membalas perasaannya—tahu pun tidak. Kalaupun memang betul ada faedahnya, apa? Apa, Kaga? Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menyiksa sekaligus mengasihani diri sendiri?

"Sejauh... A, apa maksudmu, Kaga? Kurasa aku tidak paham dengan pertanyaanmu barusan," ucap Akagi dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

Selama ini, Akagi selalu terbuka kepada Kaga. Hal apa pun. Sampai yang paling memalukan sekalipun. Bahkan mungkin Kaga adalah satu-satunya selain Tuhan yang mengetahui dirinya luar dan dalam. Seperti seberapa histerisnya ia saat mengalami menstruasi pertamanya dan menganggap dirinya akan mati di hadapan Kaga, atau kebiasaannya yang akan menghardik dan memukul bahu Kaga lalu mogok bicara dengannya sampai gadis itu menyogoknya dengan makanan kala mereka bertengkar, atau bagaimana ia akan menangis sesenggukan sepanjang malam tanpa Kaga boleh beranjak dari pelukannya ketika ia diomeli orang tuanya, atau bahkan seberapa buruknya Akagi dalam urusan memasak sampai-sampai memasak mi instan saja ia pernah hampir membakar rumah Kaga. Lantas, mengapa tidak bisa memberitahukan yang satu ini dengan mudah? Malu? Bukan, pasti bukan malu. Akagi sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi dari Kaga perihal hubungannya dengan si kapten karena toh Kaga sendiri sering melihatnya bersama si kapten. Lantas, mengapa tidak bisa? Mengapa begitu sulit untuk menjelaskannya kepada Kaga?

Kaga yang seperti bisa membaca pikiran Akagi hanya menghela napas dan berkata, "Lupakan. Itu privasimu. Maaf sudah bertanya sembarangan," disusul oleh tawa palsunya kala ia berjalan mendahului Akagi.

Berharap Akagi tidak marah padanya karena satu pertanyaan tadi.

* * *

DI sepanjang sisa perjalanan keduanya saling bungkam. Nyatanya pertanyaan tadi bukanlah suatu pertanyaan yang bisa ditepis sekali lewat seperti pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh Kaga yang lainnya. Bahkan keduanya tidak berjalan bersebelahan. Akagi enggan untuk menyamakan langkah dan lebih memilih untuk muka belakang saja, sambil sesekali melirik punggung gadis yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu, sedikit berharap wajahnya akan menoleh padanya dan meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak perlu memikirkan pertanyaan bodohnya tadi. Sedang Kaga di lain pihak, terus saja berjalan di depan sambil mengutuki dirinya tanpa ampun. Kalau saja ia dapat memutarbalikkan waktu, ia ingin kembali ke beberapa saat sebelum ia membiarkan pertanyaan sial itu seenaknya terucap dan langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Tidak. Mestinya ia kembali saja ke masa sebelum ia menyimpan rasa ini pada Akagi dan melanjutkan kehidupannya tanpa perlu membebani dirinya dan Akagi seperti ini. Tidak. Mestinya ia kembali saja ke masa kanak-kanak mereka dan tidak usah berteman sama sekali sehingga semua ini tidak perlu terjadi. ...Tidak. Begitu pun rasanya salah. Kaga merasa begitu kotornya karena di satu sisi ia lelah mempersulit hidup Akagi namun di sisi lain ia memiliki hasrat yang tinggi untuk meneruskan hidupnya terus bersama Akagi. Tidak sudi terpisah dari Akagi. Kaga mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, tak lagi menahu bagaimana menggambarkan kekesalannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah Akagi—ya, Kaga tetap harus mengantar tuan putri pulang dengan selamat ke istana—tak satu pun dari mereka yang tergerak hatinya untuk menyudahi kecanggungan tersebut. Alih-alih langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Akagi pun cuma mematung di depan pagar, menggenggam erat kantong plastik berisikan camilan pemberian Kaga. Semakin ia berusaha untuk berbicara hanya membuatnya menggenggam kantong plastiknya lebih erat namun tak apatah kata pun bisa terucap.

"Kaga—"

"Aku langsung pulang, ya."

Akagi terkejut. Ia tidak ingin mereka berpisah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Ia harus meluruskan masalah ini sekarang sebelum Kaga berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

"Kaga—"

"Jangan lupa untuk menghangatkan _ramen_ -nya sebelum dimakan. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa."

Akagi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. Seluruh keberaniannya menguap sempurna entah ke mana.

"Sampai jumpa. Selamat beristirahat."

Tanpa perlu menyiksa batinnya lebih dari ini, Kaga membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Tidak bisa munafik, ia jelas berharap Akagi menahannya, menggenggam lengannya, atau setidak-tidaknya memanggil namanya, setidaknya untuk membalas salamnya jika memang ia tidak ingin berbicara, namun nyatanya tidak kali ini. Dan mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu. Sebelum pilu penuh tanya di hati masing-masing berubah menjadi air mata.

* * *

PIKIRANNYA semakin tak keruan. Pikiran-pikiran semacam bagaimana si kapten mengantar Akagi pulang selama ini... Setidaknya pasti ada satu pelukan atau ciuman, bukan? Pelukan. Ciuman. Hal-hal yang memang Kaga dapatkan, namun bukan di tempat-tempat yang sama dengan yang si kapten dapatkan. Bukan di tempat-tempat yang mungkin dilakukan oleh Akagi dengan dirinya. Jadi setibanya di rumah ia segera mematikan ponselnya dan kembali mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya. Toh juga sekalipun ia mengirim pesan singkat malam ini, pastilah Akagi akan terlalu lama membalas, atau malah tidak membalas sama sekali. Daripada harus kebingungan berada dengannya, tentu lebih menyenangkan mengobrol semalam suntuk dengan kekasih tercinta.

Memikirkan hal itu, pilu kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Rasanya jika ia meneruskan hal ini, ia hanya akan menjadi semakin gila. Kembali pemikiran untuk pindah sekolah, melarikan diri ke kota lain, bahkan ke luar negeri kalau perlu berdatangan. Kali ini pemikiran-pemikiran itu terasa jauh lebih nyata dan lebih meyakinkan daripada ia bertahan dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa. Seluruh emosi dan perasaannya sudah berada di ujung tanduk. Dan Kaga kembali melewatkan makan malam serta mencampakkan tugas-tugasnya. Sebuah hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri yang menjadi satu kenikmatan semenjak keabadiannya dicuri.

* * *

DALAM mimpi, jika sesuatu berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita inginkan dan berkembang menjadi situasi yang tidak bisa kita kendalikan, kita hanya perlu terbangun dan kembali ke realitas. Terdengar sangat mudah. Ya, memang semudah itu. Andaikan saja semua lelucon oh-hai-aku-lesbian-dan-kebetulan-jatuh-cinta-padamu-Akagi yang Kaga alami adalah mimpi, Kaga akan dengan sangat rela membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok sampai ia terbangun. Intinya, ia hanya perlu mencari jalan keluar dan terbangun. Sayang beribu sayang mimpi buruk ini terlalu buruk dan terlalu menjeratnya, sampai-sampai terasa begitu nyata. Itulah yang selalu Kaga pikirkan kala ia membuka mata di pagi hari. Cara terbaik untuk memulai hari? Mungkin, baginya.

Pagi ini pun sama. Kaga langsung menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, mengenakan seragamnya, lalu meninggalkan rumah tanpa banyak mengeluh meskipun ia sudah pada batasnya. Entah sudah berapa hari ia tidak makan. Ia sadar ini salah, tapi bisa apa dia? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana memalsukan pilunya di hadapan Akagi dan bersikap seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan seakan sudah hafal di luar kepala secara akurat pukul berapa Kaga akan berdiri di depan rumahnya, Akagi sudah bersiap tepat lima menit sebelumnya. Semua yang terjadi kemarin memang masih sangat membingungkannya, tetapi mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia bersikap seolah kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa sehingga ia tidak perlu melihat raut sendu di wajah Kaga. Sahabatnya.

"Kaga. Selamat pagi," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Yang disapa hanya membalas senyumnya dan memberikannya gestikulasi mengajak berangkat sekarang juga. Akagi mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya selama beberapa belas detik, dan kembali keluar dengan membawa roti lapis isi selai rangkap tiga. Camilannya selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Melihat hal itu Kaga hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Kaga berbasa-basi sama seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Sambil memasukkan salah satu roti lapisnya ke dalam mulut mungilnya, Akagi menjawab, "Nyenyak."

"Kaga, kau sedang tidak enak badan, ya?" lanjutnya ketika melihat air muka Kaga yang begitu lesu. "Sudah sarapan?"

Kaga hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Aku masih kenyang. Nanti saja sekalian makan sia—hmph!"

Belum selesai bicara, Akagi sudah memaksa masuk roti yang tadi digigitnya ke dalam mulut Kaga. Tangannya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menarik mundur rotinya, malahan didorongnya terus dengan kuat sehingga mau tidak mau Kaga harus memakannya.

"Kamu harus sarapan! Kamu kan berlatih setiap hari! Asupan gizimu harus cukup!" omelnya seraya merogoh tas jinjingnya, mengambil satu roti lapis lainnya, dan menyodorkannya pada Kaga.

Kaga hanya diam dan menerimanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lirih. "Aku akan memakannya—"

"...Lagipula, kalau kamu sakit, aku juga yang repot."

Kaga tercekat mendengar penuturan akhir Akagi. Pedih. Pedih sekali rasanya mendapatkan perlakuan ini. Ketika ia sudah sebegini jahatnya terhadap Akagi, gadis itu malah tak sedikit pun berkurang kebaikan hatinya terhadapnya. Sayangnya kebaikan hati Akagi ini sama sekali tidak membuat hatinya lebih baik. Justru kebaikan hati ini semakin menghancurkan dirinya. Semuanya. Kaga rasanya ingin menangis. Sangat ingin menangis. Perasaannya sudah tumpah ruah.

* * *

SAMPAI mereka tiba di sekolah, sisa perjalanan keduanya kembali diisi dengan perang bungkam. Kaga betul-betul sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan perasaannya. Setidaknya sampai mereka melihat kerumunan gadis yang menggandrungi seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi atletis—pacar Akagi. _Dasar idola,_ pikir Kaga. Lelaki itu terus menebar senyum ramah dan menyapa gadis-gadis yang dikenalnya, dan kala pandangannya dan Kaga dan Akagi bertemu, ia segera melepaskan diri dari pengagumnya dan menghampiri mereka berdua. Tidak. Menghampiri Akagi saja lebih tepatnya. Kaga di lain pihak, tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melirik Akagi; ingin melihat ekspresi apa yang ditampilkannya. Akagi tersenyum lebar, pipinya merona. Cantik. Sangat cantik. Tapi inilah yang tidak didapat Kaga. Mungkin untuk selamanya. Oh, Akagi! Bahkan belum berbicara, baru melihatnya saja kau sudah seperti ini! Oh, langit dan bumi! Betapa kasihannya Kaga. Hatinya remuk redam sudah menyaksikan semua ini. Bagaimana ia harus menahan semua luapan kesedihan dan murka jika di hadapannya keabadiannya memadu kasih dengan pangeran berkuda putihnya? Tanpa bisa menyembunyikan wajah aslinya, Kaga berlalu begitu saja melewati Akagi seraya berkata, "Aku ke kelas duluan," dan, "Pagi," yang sekenanya pada si kapten.

Kaga tidak perlu sebodoh itu untuk bersikap sok kuat lebih dari ini. Dengan wajahnya yang sudah terlanjur kacau ia melemparkan tasnya ke mejanya dan berlari menuju toilet. Mengunci dirinya di salah satu bilik. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Rasanya ingin tetap berada di dalam bilik toilet ini sampai pulang sekolah saja. Satu-satunya jalan keluar yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah dirinya yang benar-benar harus menjauh, menjaga jarak, meninggalkan Akagi untuk sementara waktu demi kebaikannya. Atau mereka.

Bel masuk pelajaran pertama berbunyi dan Kaga cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan mencuci mukanya sampai terlihat lebih baik sebelum meninggalkan saksi bisu tumpah ruahnya gejolak masa pubertasnya. Di sepanjang perjalanannya ke kelas, resolusinya terus berputar di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya sangat geram karena dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sangat tidak menginginkan keputusan tersebut, namun tidak ada jalan lain, bukan? Semakin Akagi dekat dengannya, semakin Kaga tersiksa karena memendam rasa yang tidak mungkin berbalas pada Akagi. Dan Kaga sangat mengutuk selera humor Tuhan karena sebegitu kejinya membuatnya sekelas dengan Akagi. Duduk depan-belakang pula. Sekarang ia kelimpungan bagaimana caranya untuk menjauh saat mereka berjarak sedekat itu. Akagi pasti akan memanggilnya, entah untuk meminjam sesuatu, atau sekadar iseng karena bosan dengan kelas yang berlangsung. Kaga menghantam tembok lorong kelas yang sepi. Dan tidak berdosa. Ternyata ia jauh lebih pengecut dari apa yang dibayangkannya.

Pada akhirnya, alih-alih masuk kelas dan menjadi siswi yang baik, Kaga malah berbalik dan berjalan menaiki tangga sampai ke atap sekolah.

Sementara di kelas, Akagi bingung ke mana Kaga pergi. Tasnya memang ada, namun tidak dengan orangnya. Kaga yang dikenalnya adalah sosok yang rajin. Gadis itu memang tidak sepintar dirinya, namun ketekunannya tiada yang mampu menandingi. Melihat kenyataan bahwa saat ini sahabatnya itu membolos, pasti ada sesuatu yang besar yang tengah terjadi. Dan Akagi bisa merasakan bahwa perasaannya tak enak memikirkan apakah hal tersebut. Terutama saat ada yang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat Kaga hanya meletakkan tasnya dan langsung berlari entah ke mana. Akagi sangat tidak nyaman berada di kelasnya tanpa Kaga menemani. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi pertanyaan teman-teman mereka yang terus menegaskan bahwa mereka selalu bersama, lantas mengapa tidak dengan hari ini. Apakah mereka tengah bertengkar. Atau pertanyaan serupa lainnya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya membuat Akagi semakin khawatir dengan sahabatnya. Melihat sikap Kaga yang berubah total akhir-akhir ini, bahkan membolos seperti ini, pasti ada yang disembunyikan Kaga darinya sampai seperti itu, namun ia sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menahu soal apa perkaranya. Dan ia tahu bahwa ia salah.

* * *

SAMPAI jam istirahat makan siang pun Kaga tetap tidak tampak batang hidungnya di kelas. Akagi memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu setelah pergi ke toilet. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika baru memasuki salah satu bilik tanpa sengaja ia menguping pembicaraan beberapa gadis yang rupanya juniornya membicarakan sahabatnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia menempelkan telinganya ke pintu bilik. Kali saja mereka bisa memberinya informasi keberadaan Kaga.

"Ya, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa melihatnya bermain siang ini. Apa mungkin ia tidak masuk?" ucap gadis yang di kiri, yang tengah membetulkan posisi poninya.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Pagi tadi aku melihat Kaga-senpai berlari ke dalam sini, kok! Tapi memang aku tidak melihatnya keluar," sanggah gadis yang di tengah.

 _Kaga kemari setelah meletakkan tasnya di kelas? Tidak keluar? Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam sini selama itu?_

"Kudengar dari beberapa temanku, pagi ini mereka mendengar isakan dari dalam sini. Karena ketakutan, mereka tidak jadi masuk. Mungkin mereka pikir itu hantu?" canda gadis yang di kanan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei... Bagaimana kalau yang menangis itu Kaga-senpai?" Gadis yang di tengah menanggapi.

"Ah, masa iya senpai menangis?" sanggah gadis yang di kiri sengit.

"Tega sekali orang yang menyakiti hatinya!"

Akagi sontak merasakan dentuman keras di dalam dadanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sulit dipercaya kalau Kaga sampai menangis di dalam bilik toilet sampai membolos begitu. Seperti korban penindasan saja. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa Kaga memang tidak terlihat di kelas sejak pagi pun membuatnya secara suka tidak suka meyakini gosip di luar bilik sana. Dan seketika itu pula isi kepalanya hanya Kaga saja. Akagi memberanikan dirinya dan membuka pintu biliknya, keluar dari persembunyian. Melihat ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Maksudnya ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut mengenai Kaga, namun ketiga gadis itu lebih dulu mengenalinya dan heboh.

"Akagi-senpai! Apa yang terjadi pada Kaga-senpai?"

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Demi Tuhan Akagi pun ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi! Sayangnya justru ia yang selama ini menjadi orang terdekat Kaga malah sama sekali tidak menahu soal yang satu ini. Kaga benar-benar tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai dirinya terlibat masalah apa pun baik di sekolah maupun rumah. Ia pun selalu terlihat seperti biasanya. Jika memang ada yang salah dari diri Kaga, itu adalah sikapnya yang berubah total terhadap Akagi akhir-akhir ini. Sikap yang seolah menunjukkan bahwa Kaga menyimpan sesuatu, namun sangat tidak ingin Akagi mengetahuinya. Dan ini meninggalkan pilu di dalam hati Akagi.

Pun begitu Akagi hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Kaga tidak apa-apa. Dia baik-baik saja. Aku yakin suara tangis yang kalian dengar pun bukan dirinya. Kaga adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia tidak mungkin menangis."

Alah, bohong besar! Nyatanya ia sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa soal Kaga, bisa-bisanya membual seperti itu.

Akagi pun meninggalkan toilet dan berlari mencari Kaga, ke mana saja yang mungkin Kaga datangi. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui sahabatnya. Sekarang juga.

Di lain tempat, Kaga tengah berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi dari kerumunan manusia berbahagia di luar persembunyiannya sana. Ia sangat jengkel lantaran waktu berjalan begitu lelet di saat ia sedang muak dengan kehidupannya. Seolah-olah memang setiap detiknya begitu berharga untuk memaki diri sampai-sampai sekarang entah sudah kali keberapa ia memutari gedung sekolahnya layaknya seorang agen rahasia, dan sudah berapa ribu kutukan ia tujukan pada dirinya. Kehabisan akal, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke lapangan basket yang terletak di lapangan tengah sekolahnya. Persetan kalaupun kepergok guru dan digiring balik ke kelas. Kaga benar-benar muak dan ia ingin menghantamkan bola basket masuk ke dalam keranjang bola. Anggap saja menghantamkan bola basket ke wajah si kapten.

* * *

SESAMPAINYA di lapangan, tanpa repot-repot melepas seragamnya, Kaga langsung saja menggiring bola dan bermain sendiri di tengah lapangan sana. Berkali-kali ia menembakkan bola namun tak satu pun ada yang berhasil masuk. Kalau sudah begini, semua orang pasti tahu kalau suasana hati Kaga sedang sangat buruk.

"Emosi tidak pernah menjadi penyelesaian yang baik, Kaga."

Kaga menyeka keringatnya. Suara laki-laki di belakangnya sama sekali tidak mengejutkannya. Ia sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berada di pinggir lapangan, menontonnya sejak ia pertama memantulkan bolanya ke dasar lapangan. Tanpa menatap yang mengajaknya berbicara, Kaga menjawab, "Emosi? Tidak juga. Aku hanya sedang kurang beruntung."

"Dengar-dengar kamu enggak masuk kelas sejak pagi. Kukira kau rajin," ucap si lelaki seraya berjalan mendekati Kaga.

Seberapa pun Kaga tidak ingin melihat lelaki itu, tetap saja pada akhirnya ia melihat sosok tersebut. Si kapten. Orang yang paling dihormatinya sekaligus dibencinya. Jengkel. Jengkel betul. Dorongan untuk langsung menghantam wajah ganteng penuh gaya itu dengan bola yang kepalang basah berlapis panas daratan yang terus terbakar matahari sejak pagi begitu kuat menguasai lengan dan hatinya, namun akal sehatnya menahannya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut. Laki-laki ini mungkin memang telah merebut kebahagiaannya, tapi jelas ia adalah orang yang baik. Mereka adalah teman. Dan lagi... mana mungkin Akagi akan memaafkannya kalau sampai ia melukai pujaan hati orang yang begitu dicintainya itu? Jadi Kaga hanya mendengus dan berbalik memunggungi sosok itu kembali seraya berkata, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar lemah."

 _Deg!_

 _APA!? LEMAH DIA BILANG!?_

 _LEMAH!?_

Kaga menggertakkan gigi-giginya. Lemah. Satu kata itu saja dan seluruh emosinya keburu memuncak sampai menembus ubun-ubun. Geram. Sangat geram. Murka. Sangat murka.

 _SIAPA KAU UNTUK MENYEBUTKU LEMAH, HAH!?_

Kaga mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Erat. Begitu erat. Sampai-sampai terasa nyeri karena ia melukai telapak tangan-tangannya dengan kukunya sendiri.

 _TAHU APA KAU SOAL DIRIKU!? TAHU APA KAU SOAL DIRINYA!?_

Kaga menundukkan kepalanya. Dari balik poninya, matanya menyala dan menatap si kapten keji. Penuh kebencian.

 _SIAPA KAU UNTUK MENGAMBILNYA DARIKU!?_

 _BUAGH!_

Dengan sangat keras, dari jarak yang sebegitu dekatnya, Kaga menghantamkan bola basketnya tepat ke wajah si kapten. Si kapten mengerang kesakitan. Ia mengusap hidungnya dan mendapati darah mengalir keluar. Tertawa keras. Tertawa keras tertantang untuk menunjukkan siapa yang lebih unggul.

Siapa yang lebih pantas memiliki Akagi.

Si kapten segera bangkit dan menyeruduk Kaga sehingga mereka jatuh di atas lapangan. Dengan cepat ia duduk di atas si gadis dan menarik kerah seragamnya. Seraya tertawa dan menyumpahi Kaga, ia menghujam wajah di bawah itu berkali-kali. Tanpa ampun. Membawa kerumunan. Menjadikan diri mereka tontonan.

"ITU! Lihat di sana! Di lapangan!"

"Astaga! Yang benar saja ini terjadi!?"

Seluruh isi sekolah heboh dan langsung memenuhsesaki sekeliling lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan tinju merangkap gulat antara seorang pangeran berkuda putih dan seorang gadis jelata yang dengan lancang jatuh cinta pada si tuan putri. Akagi yang mendengar berita itu pun langsung berlari ke TKP. Ia menjadi sangat panik kala melihat keramaian di hadapannya. Seluruh lapangan dipenuhi oleh murid yang ingin melihat pergelutan di dalam sana. Tapi apa yang ada di dalam sana jelas membuatnya lebih panik sehingga ia memberanikan diri mendorong paksa murid-murid yang menghalangi jalannya dan menerobos sampai garis terdepan. Ia betul-betul kaget saat dihadapkan dengan kenyataannya. Di sana, sahabatnya, babak belur, mendorong kekasihnya sampai terjatuh, mendudukinya, lalu meninju wajahnya berkali-kali.

Dan pada saat itulah mata mereka bertemu.

 _Selesai sudah semuanya._

 _BUAGH!_

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Selamat tahun baru. Semoga tahun ini AKKG tetap jaya. Semoga tahun ini saya bisa menjadi makhluk yang produktif. Semoga tahun ini kita semua terhindar dari drama-drama recehan. Amin.**


	4. Bab III

**Malaikat  
**

 **Bab III  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **The FEELS train is going on a FEELS trip!**

 **DENGAN KEKUATAN PUBERTAS AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KOKORO-MU OOOOO**

 **YA TUHANKU MIKUDAYO KAPANKAH PENDERITAAN PUBERTAS INI AKAN BERAKHIR!?  
**

 **AAAAAAAAAIM LUSING MAI MAAAAAIND  
**

 **KENAPA KALIAN LABIL SEKALI OOOOO**

 ***penulis menangis di sudut ruangan sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera***

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Yami-chan Kagami yang selalu megangin lengan saya biar saya shikkari  
**

 **Donat-chwan yang masih juga ngotot fanfiksi ini berlumur bahasa karya ilmiah, bahkan skripsi**

 **CSI dan Criminal Minds, entah karena apa**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **1\. Gasian Gaond: ENGGAK. ENGGAK ADA CURAHAN HATI COLONGAN PENULIS DI SINI.**

 **2\. Rena Bodewig: Hahaha, lihat dia, Yang Mulia. Kokoro-nya hancur berantakan. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menjalani hidup. *dengan nada Ajudan Benteng Takeshi***

 **3\. shirakiin Fate: Jangan belajar dari fanfiksi saya. Nanti kamu kotor berlumur dosa. Belajar di sekolah aja baik-baik.**

 **4\. Yami-chan Kagami II: Kamu berhalusinasi sudah meninggalkan review di sini. Kamu ada, tapi tidak hadir. Realitasmu fana. KAMU MAU LEBIH DAHSYAT KAYAK APA LAGI YA TUHANKU MIKUDAYO- *mati***

* * *

SATU tinju keras itu langsung menghantam sebelah pipi Kaga tanpa perlawanan sama sekali. Kaga terguling dan tergeletak lemah sama sekali; perkara Akagi ada di sana memerhatikan apa yang tengah terjadi di antara dirinya dan kekasihnya, bukan perkara tinju si kapten yang terlalu kuat menghantam pipinya. Bahkan ketika si kapten menarik kerah seragamnya dan meluncurkan lebih banyak tinju di wajahnya, Kaga hanya bisa pasrah dan mengutuki dirinya bahwa semuanya sudah selesai di antara ia dan Akagi. Selesai di luar apa yang dikehendakinya; di luar kemampuannya sebagai seonggok manusia yang barulah seumur jagung.

Pun begitu, tidak ada seorang pun yang tergerak hati dan kemanusiaannya untuk melerai perkelahian sinting itu. Mereka hanya mematung di sana, mengelilingi para lakon seumpamanya pagar pembatas, menontoni tanpa secuil pun simpati, apalagi empati layaknya kamera pengawas di sudut ruangan gedung yang bisu. Baru ketika rekan satu klub basket mereka datang perkelahian Kaga dan si kapten berhasil diurai. Salah seorang lelaki di antara anggota klub menyeret Kaga yang sudah tidak memiliki daya upaya menjauh, sedang beberapa orang lainnya menahan si kapten agar tidak semakin meradang amukannya.

"Hei! Sudah! Kalian ini apa-apaan berkelahi di sini!?"

Sekalipun sudah tertangkap basah, nafsu saling membunuh di antara keduanya sama sekali tidak mereda. Kaga pun bisa saja mengamuk lebih dari ini. Tentu dia bisa. Apalah tinju-tinjunya tadi sama sekali tidak mencerminkan jiwa petarung yang sudah dibentuk oleh kerasnya bela diri yang menyelimuti dirinya itu. Semata-mata karena Akagi sudah menangkap basah seberapa kotor dirinya ini maka Kaga tiada lagi daya. Ia hanya mendengus dan melepaskan dirinya paksa dari rekannya. Segera bangkit dan melarikan diri.

"Oi! Kaga! Mau pergi ke mana kau!?" teriak rekannya, namun yang diteriaki sudah keburu melompat gerbang sekolah mereka dan menghilang di kejauhan.

Sadar bahwa mengejar Kaga bukanlah ide yang baik, si anggota klub menghampiri si kapten dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau juga, seorang kapten—seorang laki-laki—malah memukul perempuan! Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah!?"

Si kapten hanya mengunci mulutnya.

Kesal, si anggota klub meninggalkannya dan dengan bantuan anggota klub yang lain, juga para guru yang sudah berada di sana, membubarkan kerumunan murid yang menonton. Tak lama seluruh anggota OSIS pun turut memasuki medan pertempuran. Beberapa anak yang menyaksikan perkelahian itu lebih dulu dimintai keterangan. Termasuk Akagi, yang merupakan salah satu anggota OSIS dan memiliki hubungan paling erat dengan kedua pelaku keributan siang itu, juga dimintai keterangannya. Hasil akhirnya: si kapten dan seluruh anggota klub basket, juga Akagi dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk kesaksian lebih lanjut. Entah apa nasib Kaga nantinya, entah siapa yang akan melindunginya dari dakwaan di meja hijau nantinya.

Akagi hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan Kaga. Ke mana Kaga pergi? Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya kini semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

"Akagi..."

Akagi menoleh. Kekasihnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, tertunduk lesu.

"Maaf..." bisik lelaki itu lirih.

 _Untuk apa meminta maaf padaku?_

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf karena sudah memukuli Kaga begitu..." bisik lelaki itu lagi.

 _Kenapa meminta maaf padaku?_

Semua yang berputar di dalam kepalanya, yang mendesaknya untuk dikeluarkan, hanya bisa tertahan dan membuat lidahnya kelu. Akagi merasa sebegitu berantakannya. Sampai-sampai ia hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggenggam tangan si kapten.

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf... Ayo ke ruang kesehatan dulu. Lukamu terlihat parah," ucapnya lirih.

Ah, benci sekali Akagi harus berucap demikian. Nyatanya ia tahu betul bahwa Kaga, _sahabatnya_ , jauh lebih hancur daripada si kapten, kekasihnya. Ia tahu betul bahwa mestinya saat ini yang digenggamnya adalah tangan Kaga. Ia tahu betul bahwa saat ini ia jauh lebih membutuhkan kehadiran Kaga. Ia begitu haus akan penjelasan atas semua kekacauan di antara mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tapi apalah semua yang dipikirkannya menguap dan ia hanya berjalan menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya ke ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka.

* * *

"AW!"

"Tahan sedikit sakitnya."

Meskipun dibilang begitu, si kapten tetap saja meringis setiap Akagi menempelkan kapas beralkohol ke luka-lukanya. Akagi terus mengurus luka-luka itu dalam diam. Ia tidak berselera sedikit pun untuk berbicara apa-apa. Ia tahu semestinya ia panik dan khawatir melihat luka-luka itu, namun yang dirasakannya saat ini hanyalah rasa hampa yang entah karena apa.

"Hei, kau ini telaten sekali menangani luka," komentar si kapten, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Akagi hanya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil ia selalu menangani luka-luka yang Kaga dapat ketika anak itu jatuh tersungkur saat bermain bola, atau ketika ia berkelahi dengan anak laki-laki lainnya.

"Kaga sejak dulu sering terluka demi melindungiku, jadi aku belajar untuk mengobati lukanya," jawab Akagi lirih.

Belajar. Saking seringnya sampai-sampai Akagi sudah semahir perawat rumah sakit saja. Tapi mungkin itu memang satu-satunya hal lain yang dapat Akagi berikan kepada gadis kuncir samping itu di samping menyeka keringat dan membawakannya air minum setelah latihan basket. Dan kenyataan itu kini merubah senyum tipis di wajahnya menjadi satu senyum sendu berjuta arti. Mengapa semua tentang Kaga kini terasa sebegini menyiksanya? Apakah memang kesalahannya sebegini besarnya sampai-sampai semua perasaan yang kacau ini adalah satu-satunya hukuman yang setimpal baginya?

Si kapten menatap wajah Akagi dan meraih tangan mungil itu perlahan. Ketika perhatian Akagi kembali menjadi miliknya, ia pun menunjukkan maksud untuk berciumannya. Perlahan ia semakin menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akagi. Mendekatkan bibir-bibir mereka. Si kapten memejamkan matanya perlahan dan, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu berkelahi dengan Kaga sampai seperti itu? Apa kamu melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal?" meluncur lebih dulu dari mulut Akagi, mendahului rencana berciuman yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu.

Akagi sangat mengenal pribadi Kaga. Meskipun sejak kecil ia tidak takut untuk berkelahi, Kaga bukanlah orang yang kasar. Sebisa mungkin ia selalu menjauhi perdebatan, apalagi pertikaian fisik. Kaga tidak akan pernah ambil pusing apa kata atau pun tindakan seseorang. Tidak jika itu hanya masalah dengan dirinya. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya—Kaga yang mengamuk membabi buta begini, pastilah orang itu telah berbuat salah terhadap Akagi.

Lantas, apa kesalahan yang telah si kapten lakukan terhadap dirinya sampai Kaga menjadi seperti itu?

Si kapten tertawa kecil. "Apa menurutmu aku orang yang suka mencari masalah?" tanyanya seolah meremehkan.

Akagi hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Nah, itu kamu tahu."

Akagi tidak merespons. Ia menuntut penjelasan yang tidak usah bertele-tele sajalah.

"Dia yang memulainya. Dia tiba-tiba melemparku dengan bola basket. Tepat di wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak membela diri? Dia bahkan tidak memberiku penjelasan atas amarahnya. Karena aku merasa terancam, aku pun berusaha menghentikannya."

"Dengan menghajarnya balik? Bahkan sampai Kaga babak belur begitu?" Akagi dengan cepat memotong pembelaan kekasihnya.

"Hei. Lihat semua luka ini. Mana mungkin aku diam saja ketika dia melakukan hal ini terhadapku?"

Habis sudah akal Akagi. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. _Kaga tidak pernah memulai perkelahian. Kaga tidak pernah sebrutal itu. Tidak pernah sekali pun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Melihat Akagi yang tiba-tiba melamun, si kapten menatapnya dan kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, kembali melancarkan rencana berciumannya. Dekat, semakin dekat, sangat dekat, dan Akagi masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang seorang gadis yang kini tengah melarikan diri dari dunia karena telah lancang menaruh rasa padanya. Sedang di sini si gadis yang disukai tengah melamun dan bibir-bibirnya sudah tak ada sejengkal dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Akagi-san! Apa masih belum selesai? Ketua OSIS dan wali kelas kita sudah memanggil kalian."

Tercekat, si kapten buru-buru terlonjak menjauh, sedang Akagi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Untunglah. Sebelum Akagi merasa lebih ternoda dari ini, seorang teman sekelasnya yang sama-sama anggota OSIS memasuki ruangan kesehatan. Jika Kaga mengetahui jasa besar yang telah orang ini lakukan, ia pasti akan merasa berutang budi seumur hidupnya. Penyelamat hidupnya.

Tanpa berbicara, Akagi segera meletakkan kembali peralatan yang tadi digunakannya dan langsung beranjak pergi mengekor temannya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Meja hijau yang akan mengadili Kaga dan kekasihnya.

* * *

KETIKA Akagi dan si kapten memasuki ruangan, semua telah berkumpul. Kepala sekolah, pembimbing konseling, wali kelas, seluruh jajaran OSIS, dan seluruh jajaran klub basket. Minus Kaga. Dan inilah masalahnya. Semua orang akan berbalik menghakiminya lantaran ia adalah separuh hidup Kaga—orang yang ke mana-mana selalu sepaket. Akagi tidak keberatan jika memang ia harus melindungi Kaga di sini, atau di mana pun. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana bisa Akagi melindunginya ketika Akagi sendiri adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menahu apa pun tentang apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Kaga, kesulitan apa yang tengah Kaga hadapi. Meskipun pada kenyataannya memang hanya Tuhan dan Kaga sendirilah yang mengetahui segala-galanya, apa yang membuat Kaga begini hancurnya, juga apa—dan siapa—yang menyulut amarahnya di lapangan yang panas tadi. Dengan berbekal apa yang menjadi ke-hanya-annya itu Akagi pun memberikan kesaksian, menjawab segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan, menyanggah segala pernyataan yang diyakininya tidak mencerminkan pribadi Kaga. Alot sekali memang, dan kenyataan bahwa Kaga tetaplah yang pertama menyulut perkelahian (bagi mereka) membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman skors lebih lama dari si kapten. Setidaknya sekolah masih mempertimbangkan seluruh prestasi yang telah Kaga ukir bagi kebaikan nama sekolah mereka sehingga ia tidak serta-merta dikeluarkan dengan tidak terhormatnya. Keluarganya pun langsung diberi tahu saat itu juga. Dan hal inilah yang paling Akagi khawatirkan. Orang tua Kaga mungkin bukanlah manusia-manusia kolot bentukan masa feodal, namun Akagi paling tahu seberapa kasar ayah Kaga bisa menjadi jika beliau tahu anaknya sudah berbuat onar. Dengan keadaan Kaga yang melarikan diri entah ke mana saat ini, andaikan ia langsung pulang, ia pasti akan langsung dihabisi ayahnya. Melihat seluruh luka yang diderita Kaga akibat kekasihnya saja Akagi sudah lelah, mana sudi ia melihat ayah anak itu menambahkan lukanya? Akagi harus segera menemui Kaga. Segera. Sebelum jam pulang sekolah berdentang. Sebelum fajar tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ia harus membawa Kaga melarikan diri dan melindunginya. Setidaknya senaif itulah kemampuan berpikirnya sebagai seorang anak muda yang tak ada daya terhadap dunia. Jadi setelah proses pengadilan berakhir, Akagi segera melangkah keluar dan berlari menuju kelasnya, berniat mengambil tasnya dan Kaga dan langsung kabur dari sekolah. Sayangnya memang upaya itu tidak bisa terlaksana dengan damai. Sesampainya di kelas, teman-temannya keburu heboh menanyainya soal Kaga. Sebisa mungkin Akagi mengabaikan semua itu dan langsung meluncur keluar setelah ia mengambil kedua tas itu. Setelah berhasil mengendap-endap kabur dari sekolah, Akagi langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor Kaga. Sial sekali getar panggilan masuk ponsel Kaga malah dirasakannya di dalam tasnya. Kebiasaan. Kebiasaan sekali. Kebiasaan yang sangat menyulitkan sekali. Inilah salah satu kebiasaan Kaga yang paling dibencinya: Kaga tidak pernah merasa perlu alat komunikasi sehingga ia selalu meninggalkan ponselnya di dalam tas. Membuat Akagi sulit untuk mencarinya.

* * *

KAGA tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Akagi pasti akan mencarinya dan ia masih belum mau bertemu gadis itu. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke berbagai tempat yang berbeda, sembunyi-sembunyi, dengan rasa ingin melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya yang begitu menggebu. Atau mungkin ia bisa pulang ke rumah saja biar sekalian dihajar ayahnya. Toh semua luka ini tidak ada apa-apanya. Rasa sakit hatinya itu jauh melebihi luka-lukanya. Tapi kalau ia pulang ada kemungkinan Akagi sedang berada di sana berusaha melindunginya dari amukan ayahnya. Seketika itu juga Kaga mendengus dan menertawakan dirinya. Oh, Kaga, betapa naifnya dirimu! Bisa-bisanya masih segala berpikir Akagi akan repot-repot begitu. Bahkan ketika ia melihatmu saja ia hanya berdiam diri! Pastilah saat ini ia tengah merawat luka yang telah kausebabkan di wajah rupawan kekasihnya, mengasihani kekasihnya, bahkan mungkin mereka kini tengah bercumbu! Oh, Kaga yang malang. Bagai orang mabuk di tengah kota, siang bolong. Mau pergi mengumpat di kelab-kelab pun—tempat yang mustahil masuk ke dalam daftar pencarian Akagi—nyatanya ia tak membawa sepeser pun uang. Sial sekali memang. Kabur seperti apa ini? Ujung-ujungnya Kaga hanya menambah perkara. Berharap untuk mati sajalah daripada harus merasakan sakit sampai begini. Kini isi kepalanya pun berubah total sudah. Betapa ia ingin Akagi menyesal, betapa ia ingin Akagi bersujud meminta maaf padanya, betapa ia ingin Akagi merasa bersalah padanya. Sebegini hatinya hancur sampai rasa sakit hanya bisa dibayar dengan sakit yang setimpal, atau malah lebih.

 _Mungkin sebaiknya aku membersihkan lukaku dulu,_ pikir Kaga kala ia merasakan pedih menjalar di sekujur wajahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menuju taman kota saja. Toilet umum memang bertebaran di sana-sini dari tempatnya melangkah saat ini, namun setidaknya taman kota letaknya cukup jauh ke wilayah pusat sehingga ia tidak perlu khawatir ada yang mencarinya.

Belum terlalu jauh berjalan, Kaga berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak berandal yang dipikirnya berasal dari sekolah lain. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari kontak mata, namun bahunya berkata lain kala bersenggolan dengan salah satu dari gerombolan tersebut.

"Heh, kalau jalan pakai mata!" bentak yang bahunya bersenggolan dengannya.

Kaga hanya menghela napas dan mengangguk, memberi tanda ia meminta maaf.

"Berengsek, kau mau menantang, ya!?" Kini anak yang lain membentaknya.

Olok-olok itu pun semakin menjadi. Sayangnya Kaga terlalu malas untuk meladeni sehingga ia berlalu saja. Setidaknya sampai kata _itu_ kembali meluncur.

"Dasar lemah, kau! Sini kau, lemah!"

 _SIAPA YANG KAUPANGGIL LEMAH, HAH!?_

"Pengecut! Lemah!"

 _TAHU APA KAU SOAL DIRIKU!?_

Serta-merta seluruh emosinya kembali memuncak di ubun-ubun, serta-merta pula Kaga berbalik dan menghambur ke arah mereka, meradang. Amukannya membabi buta namun ia kalah angka. Ia dihajar habis-habisan dan hal yang terakhir dapat dilihatnya adalah gerombolan yang tunggang langgang dan polisi yang menggendongnya. Kemudian semuanya berubah menjadi hitam.

* * *

AKAGI membuka ponselnya. Pukul delapan malam. Sudah selarut ini dan ia masih berkeliaran di jalanan kota mencari Kaga. Sedari petang ponselnya tidak ada berhenti berdering, telepon dari orang tuanya. Entah sudah berapa banyak pesan yang masuk, baik teks maupun suara. Kini daya baterainya sudah lemah dan tinggal menunggu ponselnya mati total. Akagi duduk di bangku taman sebuah perumahan dan mendesah. Ia tidak peduli jika orang tuanya akan menghukumnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kembali bertemu dengan Kaga. Ia ingin memeluknya erat, meminta maaf untuk semua kesalahan yang mungkin secara tidak sadar sudah ia lakukan dan telah menyakiti perasaannya, juga mengobati lukanya.

 _Drrrt..._

Lagi-lagi ponsel Akagi berdering. Akagi sudah hampir menekan tombol tolak ketika ia melihat kali ini bukan orang tuanya yang menelepon melainkan ketua OSIS-nya. Segera ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Hanya dalam panggilan berdurasi semenit itu Akagi terduduk lemas di atas tanah ketika si ketua OSIS memberitahukannya bahwa Kaga dilarikan ke rumah sakit sore tadi oleh seorang polisi yang tengah berpatroli setelah menemukannya habis dikeroyoki segerombolan anak berandal dari sekolah lain. Hanya saja, karena Kaga sama sekali tidak membawa tanda pengenal, polisi kesulitan untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Lewat lambang di seragamnya, polisi pun mendatangi sekolah mereka untuk menanyakan perihal gadis tersebut. Baru saja polisi itu meninggalkan sekolah dan kepala sekolah sudah menghubungi orang tua Kaga. Mendengar hal itu, Akagi segera bangkit dan meninggalkan taman tersebut, berjalan menelusuri aspal perumahan yang sudah mendingin. Namun, yang membuat semakin remuk hatinya adalah saat ia diberi tahu bahwa sampai saat ini Kaga masih tak sadarkan diri. Segera ia bertanya di rumah sakit mana Kaga dirawat dan tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menuju halte bus terdekat, tak ada henti-hentinya berdoa agar ia bisa sampai lebih dulu dari orang tua Kaga di sana. Takut. Akagi sangat takut kehilangan Kaga. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menangis dan menjadi semakin panik ketika pikiran kehilangan Kaga merasuki dirinya.

* * *

UNTUNGLAH Akagi tiba lebih dulu di sana, tapi sayang polisi yang berjaga di luar ruangan menahan Akagi untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, apakah Anda anggota keluarganya? Kami harus menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan sebelum Anda bisa menemui gadis di dalam," ucap salah satu polisi pada Akagi.

Menjawab beberapa pertanyaan? Mana ada waktu untuk itu! Akagi betul-betul harus masuk ke dalam sana sekarang juga sebelum orang tua Kaga sampai! Ia membutuhkan waktu hanya untuk berdua dengan Kaga dan jika orang tua Kaga sudah sampai, ia pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Kaga!

"Saya adalah sahabatnya. Saya mengetahui dan terlibat atas semua yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Saya akan menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian, tapi tolong... tolong biarkan saya masuk ke dalam dulu... Saya harus menemuinya..." pinta Akagi seraya terisak. Tak lama, tangisnya meledak.

Kedua polisi yang tengah berjaga itu jelas kaget melihat Akagi yang tiba-tiba menangis. Salah seorang dari mereka pun berbisik memberi arahan agar Akagi diperbolehkan masuk saja. Mungkin polisi itu iba melihat betapa kacaunya penampilan Akagi.

Di dalam, sesaat saja Akagi langsung merosot lemas di atas lantai. Ia tak kuasa melihat kondisi Kaga yang penuh dengan luka begitu. Kepalanya terbalut perban, tangannya, bahkan di sekitar dadanya. Wajahnya babak belur. Ini jelas jauh lebih parah dibandingkan dengan luka yang diderita kekasihnya. Dan ini adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah terbayang olehnya akan dilihatnya suatu hari nanti. Ini keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan. Akagi merayap sampai ke tepi kasur Kaga, menatap sahabatnya nanar.

"Kaga... Kenapa sampai seperti ini...?" isaknya seraya menggenggam sebelah telapak tangan Kaga yang tak sadarkan diri. Kaga terlihat begitu lemah tiada daya. Ini bukanlah Kaga yang selama ini dikenalnya. Ini bukanlah Kaga yang selalu berdiri tegak di depannya untuk terus melindunginya. Dan ini adalah Kaga yang sebenarnya. Kaga yang sudah terlalu lama bersikap sok kuat padahal sebegitu hancur adanya. Kaga yang sama jatuh cintanya seperti dirinya, namun cinta itu tak berbalas. Tak usah berbalas, menahu pun tidak Akagi ini.

Seketika itu juga perasaan bersalah menguasai diri Akagi. Ia menyadari bahwa jelas Kaga menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Tapi Akagi bodoh. Bodoh sekali untuk tidak menyadari sedikit pun perubahan diri Kaga. Padahal ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah sahabat terbaik Kaga, tapi seperti inikah yang disebut-sebut sebagai sahabat terbaik itu? Akagi hanyalah orang asing dalam kehidupan Kaga.

Belum sempat ia berbuat apa-apa, terdengar kegaduhan di luar ruangan. Orang tua Kaga. Akagi menjadi sangat panik. Kaga berada dalam masalah besar sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin membawa Kaga kabur saja, tapi mana mungkin bisa ia melakukan hal itu? Kaga masih saja bergeming dalam ketidaksadarannya. Tidak lama pintu ruangan dibuka dan kedua orang tua Kaga melangkah masuk. Ayah Kaga terlihat berang, sedangkan ibunya terlihat sangat khawatir. Akagi segera beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh dan berdiri berjarak dari tempat tidur Kaga.

"Apa yang terjadi kali ini, Akagi!?" tanya sang ayah sengit. Beliau tahu. Sangat tahu. Anaknya hanya berkelahi jika itu menyangkut Akagi.

"Tahan emosimu, suamiku. Anak kita sedang beristirahat..." ucap sang ibu seraya menahan lengan suaminya. Setelah mengelus punggung sang suami beberapa kali, beliau beranjak ke tepian kasur tempat di mana anaknya terkulai lemah, membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kehati-hatian sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Pulanglah," ucap ayah Kaga lirih kepada Akagi, lebih menyerupai perintah.

Akagi terkejut. Ia menatap ayah Kaga dengan nanar, lalu berpindah menatap ibu Kaga sama nanarnya. Ibu Kaga masih khusyuk membelai buah hatinya dengan tatapan yang berjuta makna. Akagi kembali melayangkan tatapannya pada ayah Kaga.

"Pulanglah. Biar kami yang mengurus Kaga sekarang," lanjut sang ayah, setidaknya nada bicaranya sudah jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya.

Akagi menunduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kaga. Ia sangat takut jika ia kembali meninggalkan Kaga, mengabaikannya, Kaga pasti akan pergi lagi. Ia takut jika Kaga akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ia sangat tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Kami akan menghubungimu ketika Kaga-chan sudah siuman," ucap ibu Kaga dengan lembut.

Ah, jangan begitu. Apalah artinya pulang juga kalau hanya untuk dimarahi sekarang? Sudah ia tak menahu soal Kaga, ia pun harus dimarahi panjang kali lebar sepanjang malam. Tidak ingin. Yang ingin Akagi lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjadi egois. Menjadi yang pertama Kaga lihat saat siuman. Dengan takut-takut Akagi pun menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membantah, "Aku... aku ingin berada di sini..."

"Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama Kaga lihat ketika ia sadar..." lanjutnya, kini memberanikan diri menatap dua pasang mata di hadapannya.

Ayah Kaga hanya mendengus dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Beliau tidak ada di sini untuk menonton drama picisan seperti ini. Beliau datang kemari untuk berbicara dengan anaknya, bukan dengan sahabatnya yang dikiranya mungkin cocok melamar jadi pemain opera sabun setelah lulus nanti. Melihat suaminya, ibu Kaga bangkit menghampiri Akagi dan menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

"Baiklah, tidak apa kalau Akagi-chan ingin menetap. Tampaknya ada yang harus diselesaikan, ya?" tanya ibu Kaga lembut.

Akagi hanya bisa mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih karena ibu Kaga bisa mengerti situasinya.

"Kalau begitu, kami titip Kaga-chan, ya. Aku harus keluar sebentar untuk memberikan jawaban kepada para polisi itu."

Kembali Akagi hanya mengangguk.

Ketika pintu dibuka, ibu Kaga berbalik dan memanggil Akagi, "Akagi-chan."

Akagi menoleh.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu kalau kau ada di sini."

Akagi hanya bisa kembali mengangguk berterima kasih sebelum ibu Kaga akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Kembali ia mendekat ke kasur Kaga. Ditatapnya kembali wajah sang sahabat dalam-dalam. Baru kemarin sore mereka tertawa bersama di kedai _ramen_ namun sekarang semuanya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Akagi pun teringat akan Kaga yang mengambil fotonya diam-diam kemarin. Sekali ini ditepisnya rasa bersalah atas kekurangajarannya dan dibiarkannya rasa ingin tahunya menguasainya. Ia membuka ritsleting tas Kaga dan meraih ponselnya. Saat ia membuka ponsel biru lipat itu, ia terkejut dengan gambar latar ponsel Kaga. Fotonya. Foto dirinya. Ya, Akagi. Itu adalah fotonya saat liburan musim panas lalu. Di pantai. Akagi bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau Kaga memotretnya saat itu. Rasa ingin tahunya pun semakin menjadi. Segera ia membuka galeri foto Kaga dan betapa Akagi kehabisan kata-kata. Semua yang ada di sana adalah fotonya. Fotonya saat makan _ramen_ kemarin. Fotonya saat tengah serius membaca buku di perpustakaan. Fotonya saat mereka pergi jalan-jalan. Bahkan... fotonya saat tertidur. Tidak sanggup melihat semuanya, Akagi langsung keluar dari galeri. Ia mulai merasa curiga. Curiga jika Kaga seperti ini memang karena dirinya. Curiga... jika Kaga menyimpan rasa padanya. Apa mungkin? Sulit menebaknya. Selama ini memang Kaga selalu berbaik hati padanya, selalu menuruti kata-katanya—Tunggu. Kaga HANYA berbaik hati pada Akagi. Kaga HANYA menuruti kata-kata Akagi. HANYA Akagi yang selalu dilihatnya, dimakluminya, disayanginya. HANYA Akagi, bukan orang lain. Akagi terdiam. Bingung. Bingung bagaimana harus menghadapi Kaga jika sekiranya semua asumsinya benar adanya. Rasa ingin tahunya semakin menjadi. Ia sadar bahwa yang dilakukannya ini salah, dan Kaga pasti akan marah padanya karena sudah lancang melihat isi ponselnya. Tetapi Akagi butuh mengetahui kebenarannya. Ia merasa memiliki hak untuk itu. Ia harus memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Toh sekarang sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyesali perbuatannya dan berhenti. Jadi Akagi pun memutuskan untuk menggali lebih dalam saja pencariannya dengan membuka perpesanan Kaga. Kotak masuk. Pesan terkirim. Rasa ingin tahunya terus membesar. Hingga pada akhirnya isi draf perpesanan Kaga menyita seluruh perhatian Akagi setelahnya. Akagi tidak langsung membuka pesan-pesannya, namun menghitung berapa banyaknya. Sangat banyak. Apa yang Kaga tulis? Dan untuk siapa? Mengapa bisa sebanyak itu? Setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia memulai perjalanannya dengan membuka draf yang ada di paling atas. Matanya membulat. Pesan itu ditujukan untuknya. Akagi segera kembali ke daftar draf dan membuka semuanya dengan cepat.

* * *

 ** _"_ _Hei, sudah tidur? Malam ini bulannya indah sekali."_**

* * *

 ** _"_ _Akagi, besok akan hujan deras. Jangan lupa payungmu."_**

* * *

 ** _"_ _Hei, umm... Mungkin ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi... mau pergi bersama hari ini?"_**

* * *

Dan masih berderet pesan-pesan lainnya yang hanya berakhir menjadi draf bisu. Semuanya tertuju untuknya.

Akagi masih sibuk melihat isi draf Kaga ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang sangat familier membuatnya berhenti. Membatu.

"Sudah menemukan yang kaucari?"

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Trivia:**

 **1\. Ibu Kaga itu Houshou. Pokoknya Houshou.**

 **2\. Ayah Kaga itu Nagato. Nagato ganteng. Kaga ganteng. Gantengnya diturunin. Pokoknya Nagato.**

 **3\. Pokoknya orang tua Kaga itu Nagato-Houshou.**

 **4\. Semua ini dikarenakan Seikawa nge- _ship_ NagatoxHoushou.**

 **5\. Seikawa enggak _gomen_.**

 **Bab 4 boleh jadi muncul pekan depan, atau malah bisa ngegelinding sampai bulan depan. Atau malah dua bulan lagi. Atau entah sampai kapan. Maafkan penulis yang baru mau UAS dan akan sibuk dengan rutinitas ngantor dan ngajar anak orang setelahnya.**


	5. Bab IV

**Malaikat  
**

 **Bab IV  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **The FEELS train is going on a FEELS trip!**

 **DENGAN KEKUATAN PUBERTAS AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KOKORO-MU OOOOO**

 **TARIK-ULUR TEROOOSSS**

 **ITU KOKORO APA ROBOT-ROBOTAN DIMAININ TEROS**

 **YANG PENTING KELAR PUBERTASNYA HUFT**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **iDutchman, yang langsung mengoreksi naskah ini setelah bangun tidur  
**

 **Donat-chwan, asisten yang seharian kemarin hidupnya jadi komsit Amerika picisan  
**

 **Mbak Taylor Swift di album kedua, yang masih kembang desa**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **1\. Megu Saki: Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya akan terus mengupayakan yang terbaik bagi tersakitinya kokoro para pembaca sekalian.**

 **2\. shirakiin Fate:** **Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya akan terus mengupayakan yang terbaik bagi tersakitinya kokoro para pembaca sekalian.**

 **3\. donat: Biar enggak bias.**

 **4\. Yami-chan Kagami II: Daripada obat nyamuk, si kapten ini lebih kayak laler.**

 **5\. Nyaanyaarin: Saya enggak pandai gambar. Yang pasti ganteng deh, dijamin.**

 **6\. Rena Bodewig: LIHAT YANG MULIA, DIA TENGGELAM! *dengan nada Ajudan Benteng Takeshi***

 **7\. Joan Hozuki SKY23: P*pmie Kari Susu aja susunya selalu saya pisahin kalau terpaksa beli, ini lagi segala digabung Good D*y yang bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran. Huft. Sayangnya kali ini pembaruannya berjalan lancar, ya, enggak alot sampai tahunan kayak Stainless Rust. :p**

* * *

IBU jari yang sedari tadi sibuk menari di atas tuts ponsel biru itu berhenti bergerak seolah-olah musik pengiringnya telah habis total. Akagi pucat. Seperti maling yang tertangkap basah. Kaga berada tepat di hadapannya dan ia berdiri di sana, membeberkan segala luka yang telah dengan sangat baik disembunyikan Kaga darinya entah sejak kapan. Tepat di hadapan Kaga. Malu segala bentuk apa lagilah yang mesti Akagi tunjukkan untuk mengaku dosanya! Ia masih membatu di situ, mata masih menatap layar ponsel. Ia tidak berani menatap Kaga, namun menyembunyikan aksi kejahatannya pun mana bisa. Akagi masih berusaha menyangkal dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa mungkin suara itu hanya imajinasinya lantaran terlalu panik, jadi ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Di sana, Kaga sudah siuman, menatapnya dengan tenang. Ia tampak sudah tidak peduli lagi sekalipun Akagi mengetahui perasaannya. Malahan mungkin dengan begini Akagi bisa membenci dan menjauhinya, dan Kaga pada akhirnya bisa menggosok bersih perasaan sepihaknya.

"M, maaf..." Akagi berbisik lemah seraya meletakkan ponsel Kaga kembali ke dalam tasnya dan bangkit menjauh.

Tidak, tidak semestinya ia menjauh. Seharusnya ia berbicara. Bukankah keinginannya sendiri untuk menjadi yang pertama dilihat Kaga saat siuman? Benar, benar memang ia menginginkan hal tersebut, tapi bukan ketika ia sedang menguntit begitu.

Melihat sikap yang Akagi ambil Kaga tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dipikirnya memang sudah sepantasnya Akagi menjauh darinya, apalagi setelah gadis itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya menaruh perasaan padanya.

"Kaga, ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan—"

"Silakan membenci diriku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Akagi tercekat. Rasanya seperti disengat listrik jutaan volt seluruh tubuhnya kala Kaga mengatakan hal itu. Kenyataannya Akagi tidak bisa membencinya. Tidak. Bukan. Kenyataannya Akagi tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Perasaannya campur aduk sampai-sampai ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Yang pasti, entah karena apa, Akagi sama sekali tidak merasa risi, jijik, apalagi benci. Tapi tetap saja perasaannya tidak jelas.

"K, Kaga... Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan..."

Kaga tidak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya membuang wajahnya dan menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Nanar. Berkaca-kaca. Ah, sial. Makin ditahan, rasanya malah makin ingin menangis. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh menangis di hadapan Akagi. Ia tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Akagi. Ia harus mengusir Akagi sekarang juga. Jadi Kaga kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Akagi, yang masih mematung di tempat yang sama, hanya saja dengan air muka yang sendu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa diam saja? Bingung mau bertanya? Canggung bertanya pada perempuan yang menyukai sesama perempuan?" ucap Kaga sengit. Berharap Akagi lekas sakit hati dan pergi saja.

Mendengar ucapan Kaga yang begitu dinginnya, Akagi kembali merasa tersengat di seluruh tubuhnya. Pecah. Pecah sudah semuanya. Kini sudah jelas bahwa Kaga memang benar menaruh rasa padanya. Pun begitu, satu-satunya yang dapat Akagi lakukan hanyalah membeku di tempatnya, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Di lain pihak, Kaga malah semakin tersulut emosinya lantaran sikap bingung yang Akagi berikan padanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, meremas selimutnya dengan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Pergi. Menjauh dariku. Sebelum aku sendiri yang mengusirmu."

Kembali, sengatan itu merayapi tubuh Akagi, hanya saja kali ini betul-betul menyesakkan dadanya. Membuatnya kehilangan detaknya barang sedetik.

"Kaga..."

Ditatapnya Kaga yang telah kembali membuang wajahnya, yang sesungguhnya benar-benar tengah menahan tangis. Sebegitu tersakitinya hati Kaga. Sebegitunya. Tapi sesungguhnya, untuk mengusir Akagi seperti ini...

"Tidak. Kau... tidak mungkin bisa mengusirku."

Iya. Iya. Benar Kaga tidak mungkin bisa. Sesungguhnya Kaga terlalu menyukainya—bahkan mungkin mencintainya—untuk berbuat keji, bahkan sekadar untuk mengusirnya dari ruangan ini.

Melihat Kaga yang terdiam, Akagi pun tahu kalau itu karena pernyataannya adalah benar. Perlahan dilawannya rasa takutnya dan melangkah satu demi satu mendekati Kaga.

"Kubilang pergi..." perintah Kaga, dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak. Tidak mau," bantah Akagi, terus mendekat.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh..." ancam Kaga dengan suara yang semakin bergetar.

Sial. Sial benar Kaga. Mengapa ia sebegini lemahnya di hadapan Akagi? Jarak di antara keduanya semakin tipis dan Kaga perlu membuat Akagi benar-benar enyah jika memang ia tidak ingin gadis yang disukainya—bahkan mungkin dicintainya—itu melihatnya menangis. Semata-mata karena ia sadar bahwa melihat wajah Akagi hanya akan semakin menyakitinya.

"Akagi..."

Tapi Akagi malah semakin dekat dengan langkahnya yang semakin berani.

"Apa maumu? Apa belum cukup?" Air mata Kaga mengalir setetes turun dari matanya, turun ke pipinya yang kering sekering hatinya.

Di luar dugaannya, Akagi langsung menghambur dan mendekapnya erat. Merespons hal itu Kaga mati-matian meronta namun tak ada gunanya. Tenaganya terlanjur habis untuk menahan air matanya yang kini mengalir deras membanjiri kedua pipinya, tak lagi mengenal rasa malu.

"Lepaskan!" erang Kaga sambil terisak.

Akagi hanya diam dan tetap mendekapnya. Semakin erat. "Tak apa... Menangislah..." bisiknya bergetar.

Berengsek. Berengsek. Ya Tuhan, betapa Kaga sangat membenci gadis ini! Kaga sangat amat membencinya! Hancur sudah seluruh hidupnya karena jatuh hati pada gadis ini dan kini gadis ini malah semakin menyiksanya dengan topeng malaikat! Tangisnya makin menjadi, pelukan Akagi tidak lagi membuatnya merasa nyaman, lega, tapi membuatnya merasa sebaliknya. Setelah semuanya, setelah semuanya, topeng malaikat Akagi masih saja menjadi jebakan dan Kaga selalu jatuh ke lubang yang sama berulang kali. Sekalipun Kaga sudah mengusirnya, sekalipun Kaga sudah berulang kali membuat resolusi untuk membuat gadis itu membencinya, sekalipun Kaga sudah mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia pun membenci gadis itu, tetap saja ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk Akagi balik. Tapi Kaga tidak memeluknya balik. Tidak bisa. Tidak mau. Tidak pantas.

"Lepas... Sakit, Akagi... Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku...? Lepas..." rintih Kaga, tak lagi bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Akagi terlihat seolah yang bersalah. Tapi bukankah memang itu yang Kaga inginkan? Akagi yang merasa bersalah atas semua yang telah terjadi sekalipun pada kenyataannya Akagi sama sekali tidak pantas disalahkan. Sekalipun pada kenyataannya memang Kaga saja yang bodoh.

Akagi tidak menjawab dan hanya terus memeluk. Dan semakin lama ia memeluk, semakin erat ia memeluk, semakin hancur pula hati dan jiwa Kaga. Rasa suka—atau mungkin cinta—yang Kaga rasakan hanya semakin luntur, terganti rasa kesal dan murka yang tak terperi. Semua adalah salah Akagi! Semua kejahatan ini adalah ulah Akagi!

"Berengsek... Kalau kau hanya berniat menenangkanku, kau salah besar. Aku tidak membutuhkan belas kasihmu!"

Kali ini Kaga benar-benar berang dan diayunkannya tubuhnya yang tak ada daya itu demi melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Akagi. Merasa bahwa pelukannya sama sekali tidak akan memperbaiki suasana, Akagi pun melepaskan Kaga meskipun urung. Dan di sanalah, untuk pertama kalinya, disaksikannya Kaga marah. Marah terhadap dirinya. Bukan. Itu bukan sekadar amarah saja. Itu adalah cinta. Cinta yang keburu ditelan kecewa dan murka.

"Pergi kau! Keluar dari sini! Enyah dari hidupku! Dasar perempuan murahan!" teriak Kaga histeris seraya melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Akagi.

Hancur sudah hati Akagi melihat ini semua. Andai saja ia menahu bahwasanya dirinyalah yang semestinya membenci, bukan Kaga. Tapi apalah Kaga sudah teramat sabar sampai hancur jadi butiran debu seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Teriakan Kaga barusan pun tak lekang menarik perhatian orang di luar ruangan. Ibu Kaga-lah yang pertama masuk dan menyaksikan anaknya yang begitu murkanya terhadap _sahabatnya_ , untuk pertama kalinya dari empat belas tahun sejak awal keduanya saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Kaga-chan..." panggil ibunya hati-hati seraya perlahan mendekati anaknya.

Tanpa menggubris kekhawatiran ibunya, Kaga tetap menatap Akagi dengan geram. "Suruh dia pergi! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi!"

Situasinya begitu menegangkan namun tentu ibunya memiliki hak untuk mengetahui duduk perkaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Akagi-chan, ada apa—"

"Cepat suruh dia keluar dari ruangan ini! Keberadaannya di sini hanya memperburuk keadaanku!"

Ibu Kaga sangat terkejut. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah sekali pun Kaga meledak-ledak seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia sekacau ini. Kaga adalah seorang pendiam dan hampir tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya di rumah. Untuk melihat sang anak sampai seperti ini, jelas telah terjadi sesuatu di antara keduanya. Melihat Kaga yang sudah kembali menangis meraung-raung, ibunya pun memutuskan untuk membawa Akagi keluar dari sana. Di dalam, Kaga peduli setan orang lain mendengar raungan hatinya. Peduli setan ayahnya akan masuk dan menghardiknya serendah-rendahnya. Tak disangkanya Tuhan sebegini kejamnya mengerjainya.

Di luar, Akagi menolak untuk menceritakan apa yang ditemukannya di dalam ponsel Kaga dan seluruh kisah tersembunyi mereka yang bahkan Akagi sendiri pun tak pernah menahu. Ia memutuskan untuk memberikan kesaksian kepada para polisi seperti yang dijanjikannya sedari awal kedatangannya di rumah sakit ini dan segera pamit pulang kepada ibu Kaga. Khawatir Akagi akan melakukan tindakan bodoh, sang ibu pun mendesak untuk menemaninya pulang. Pada awalnya Akagi menolak karena ia pasti akan menangis di perjalanan nanti dan ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menyaksikannya, namun setelah dirasanya semua ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri kala air matanya mengkhianatinya, ia pun mengiyakan tawaran ibu Kaga dan keduanya meninggalkan rumah sakit, melewati malam musim semi yang dingin menusuk menuju taksi yang telah sedia di luar. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Akagi terus menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menyalahkan dirinya atas semua yang telah terjadi.

Sedang di kamar rawatnya, Kaga masih saja menangisi kemalangan dirinya tanpa kontrol kala ayahnya masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Oh Tuhan, akhirnya datang juga hakimMu. Hakim yang akan menentukan hukuman yang terpantas bagi seorang anak onar yang telah membuat banyak masalah dalam satu hari ini, lebih-lebih hanya karena seorang perempuan seperti Akagi.

"Sampai kapan mau hidup sia-sia seperti ini, hah!?" bentak sang ayah seraya menampar pipi anaknya yang masih belum pulih luka-lukanya tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, memulai persidangan.

Kaga bergetar. Tertawa. Tertawa mengejek. Mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Tolong... Bunuh saja aku..." pinta Kaga masygul di antara tangis dan tawa mengejeknya yang terlampau menyedihkan itu.

Sekali lagi sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Kaga.

"Aku tidak pernah mendidikmu untuk menjadi orang lemah seperti ini!" hardik sang ayah lagi.

 _Deg!_

Lagi-lagi kata itu.

Lemah...

Lemah...

Kaga menatap nanar ayahnya. Setelah semuanya, kali ini ia tidak bisa merasakan amarahnya meletus di ubun-ubunnya. Nyatanya memang ia lemah. Sebegini lemahnya.

"Kita pindah rumah."

Kaga terbelalak mendengar keputusan ayahnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Anak itu adalah pengaruh buruk bagimu. Hanya membuatmu semakin lemah."

Kaga ingin sekali menentang keputusan ayahnya, namun seketika itu pula ia tersadar, untuk apa juga ia berberat hati dipisahkan dari Akagi? Lebih baik jika mereka dijauhkan, bukan? Toh untuk apa lagi ia berlama-lama di kota ini jika bukan untuk mengukir lebih banyak luka yang tentunya akan lebih dalam dari ini. Adalah hal yang baik, bukan? Setelah ia mengusir Akagi seperti itu, Akagi akan sangat membencinya. Setelah ia pindah ke tempat yang terpisah jauh dari kota ini, ia akan dengan mudah melupakan Akagi. Kaga pun menyetujui keputusan itu dalam diamnya. Biarlah kali ini dia yang menjadi budak ayahnya sendiri, sepenuhnya menjadi apa yang ayahnya inginkan, karena sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang Kaga inginkan. Tanpa Akagi, apalah makna sebuah tujuan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

SEKEMBALINYA dari rumah sakit, Kaga selalu dan hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Satu bulan skorsing, tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Urusan pengunduran diri dari sekolah, sudah orang tuanya yang mengatur, tidak perlu datang ke sekolah. Tidak datang ke sekolah, tidak ada Akagi dan si kapten. Tidak ada Akagi dan si kapten, Kaga tidak perlu termakan ketololan pubertasnya. Sebuah realitas yang _menyenangkan_. Perlahan hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping itu pun mendingin, lalu membeku. Dengan cepat, rasa suka yang tumbuh menjadi cinta sepihak diam-diam dan berubah menjadi kebencian yang teramat sangat itu pun memasuki fase lainnya di mana Kaga sudah masa bodoh. Tak ada lagi rasa sayang. Tak ada lagi rasa khawatir. Tidak ada. Kaga bahkan tak sekali pun menyentuh ponselnya sejak itu. Ia hanya duduk termangu menatap dunia di luar jendelanya, atau beradu tatap dengan plafonnya.

Ibunya menjadi semakin khawatir lantaran Kaga sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanan yang diletakkannya di depan pintu kamarnya tiga kali sehari itu. Kalaupun ada yang disentuh, pasti cuma barang sesendok. Jika suaminya melihat, suaminya hanya akan mendengus dan bersikap masa bodoh. Selama mengurus pengunduran diri Kaga pun ibu Kaga selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencari Akagi di sekolah, namun menurut penuturan teman-teman Akagi, Akagi juga tidak pernah menghadiri kelas sejak insiden siang itu. Saat salah satu di antara anak-anak itu menyebutkan nama si kapten dan menunjukkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah kekasih Akagi, ibu Kaga pun hanya bisa mengelus dadanya, terkejut bahwa lelaki inilah yang telah menghancurkan persahabatan terhebat dua gadis yang naif terhadap dunia, yang telah menghancurkan anaknya sejadi-jadinya. Entahlah, terlalu banyak tetek bengek yang untungnya didengar olehnya, bukan suaminya. Dan berbekal pengetahuan itu pun ibu Kaga terus-menerus mendatangi rumah Akagi, membujuknya untuk berbicara empat mata, namun Akagi selalu saja mengelak. Maksud hatinya adalah untuk mengklarifikasi semua yang didengarnya dari orang-orang; mengklarifikasi kabar miring mengenai anaknya, gadis itu, dan si kapten; mengklarifikasi perasaan gadis itu terhadap anaknya; sekaligus memberi tahu tentang kepindahan keluarga Kaga yang sudah di depan mata.

"Sudah, lebih baik jika anak itu tidak mengetahui soal kepindahan kita. Aku tidak mau dia menghalangi kepergian Kaga nanti," adalah yang ayah Kaga ucapkan setelah diceritakannya semua yang diketahuinya pada suatu malam di kamar tidur mereka. Dan mungkin memang lebih baik begitu.

* * *

HARI kepindahan Kaga dan kedua orang tuanya tiba begitu saja seolah hari-hari biasa lainnya. Kaga tidak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu saat ia akan meninggalkan rumah yang telah dikenalnya seumur hidupnya ini, rumah yang telah menjadi saksi tumbuhnya cinta dalam dirinya pada seorang gadis di blok sebelah. Dipikirnya hidup akan berjalan selurus itu dulu. Sejak malam penuh drama itu, ayahnya tanpa menimbang-nimbang langsung saja menghubungi keluarganya di Yamaguchi, mengatakan bahwa mereka akan segera pindah ke sana. Kaga sedikit bersyukur karena ayahnya adalah orang Honshu pinggiran yang secara harfiah betul-betul pinggiran. Geser sedikit saja, ia sudah berada di Kyushu. Tentunya sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya yang berada di ibu kota ini. Atau pun dari kampung halaman ibunya yang tak jauh dari ibu kota—Kanagawa. Membayangkan kehidupan yang jauh dari pusat kota, Kaga malah merasa optimis. Jika memungkinkan, ia akan tinggal sendiri saja di Kagoshima dan bersekolah di sana. Sejak dulu ia memang sangat menyukai pantai, bahkan setiap liburan musim panas pun ia dan Akagi selalu pergi ke pantai yang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Ah, Akagi.

Mengapa nama itu kini terasa begitu asing di telinganya? Seolah nama itu entah sudah berapa ribu tahun tak terngiang di benaknya.

Tapi hati Kaga sudah kembali bulat, tak lagi tersentuh tipu daya perempuan sialan bernama Akagi itu. Kali ini ia akan menghadang ombak hanya dengan kedua lengannya, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang perlu menyakiti hatinya lagi.

Tiket kereta super cepat Tokyo-Yamaguchi keberangkatan pertama di pagi hari sudah dikantonginya. Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu sekitar lima jam. Kaga diharuskan meninggalkan rumah sekitar tengah malam menuju hotel terdekat dari stasiun pemberangkatan agar ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Akagi. Kedua orang tuanya berangkat lebih dulu bersama dengan barang-barang rumah lama yang akan segera diterbangkan ke rumah baru mereka jadi Kaga memiliki ruang pribadi untuk menutup bukunya tanpa ada yang membatasi ruang geraknya. Tidak. Ia tidak akan melarikan diri atau apa pun. Hanya masih ingin bernostalgia saja. Toh juga kepindahan ini termasuk dalam keinginannya.

Jadi di malam terakhirnya, di dalam kamarnya, kamar yang tak pernah sekali pun Akagi masuki (lantaran mereka selalu bermain di rumah Akagi), Kaga duduk termangu di pinggir kasurnya. Ditatapnya lemari pakaiannya yang pintunya kini menganga lebar dan di dalamnya masih tergantung seragam klub basket sekolahnya, serta berdiam bola kesayangannya di sudut sana bersama sepatu andalannya. Kehidupan gemilangnya yang ternyata juga merupakan mimpi terburuknya. Dilayangkannya matanya menelusuri seluruh tembok kamarnya, juga menyapu tiap sudut yang ada. Kemudian seketika itu juga ia kembali merasa pilu. Berat? Tentu saja berat. Akagi adalah hidupnya dan sekarang ia akan mengakhiri sebuah kehidupan di mana ada Akagi di dalamnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini saja, Kaga," tegurnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Berhentilah menjadi pecundang lemah," lanjutnya seraya menatap tajam refleksi dirinya di cermin.

Setelah mengembuskan satu napas panjang, Kaga bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan meja belajarnya. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan menyalakan layarnya. Sekali lagi menatap hidupnya. Akagi. Matanya melirik keluar jendela, menjatuhkan pandangannya tepat ke jalanan depan rumahnya. _Tidak. Jangan berharap Akagi akan ada di sana._

Setelah memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa saat, Kaga pun memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali mengenang segalanya. Membuka galeri fotonya dan kembali ditatapnya satu per satu semua foto Akagi dengan saksama. Dengan penuh kekhusyukan. Senyumnya mengembang sedikit demi sedikit. Kemudian menjadi sendu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia memang sangat mencintai Akagi. Lebih dari apa pun. Tapi mungkin cukup sampai di sini.

Ditutupnya galeri fotonya, lantas melihat jam di layar utama ponselnya. Pukul dua malam. Ia akan berangkat sebentar lagi saja. Dibukanya perpesanannya. Ia masih ingin melihat semua pesan-pesannya dengan dan untuk Akagi. Tapi sayang ia tak kuasa. Baru beberapa pesan dan air matanya banjir sudah. Semakin dibacanya pesan-pesan yang Akagi kirimkan padanya, semakin deras air matanya mengalir. _Cukup. Sudah cukup._

Dengan sangat berberat hati Kaga pun menutup ponselnya dan meninggalkannya di dalam laci meja belajarnya, bersama dengan seluruh jejak langkahnya. Melangkah meninggalkan masa lalunya dan membiarkan waktu yang nantinya akan menelan memori-memori tersebut.

Memanggil taksinya.

Taksi pun berhenti di hadapannya.

Tepat saat pintu taksi terbuka, angin berembus dan membawa pandangan Kaga ke arah mana ia pergi. Seluruh gerak dan pikir Kaga terhenti seketika. Sebuah sosok yang justru sangat dihindarinya malah ada di dalam jarak pandangnya. Akagi. Akagi tengah berdiri di sana, kelelahan, sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga sampai kemari. Cepat-cepat Kaga membuang muka, tak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu dan kembali goyah. Dengan dingin ia berkata, "Pulanglah. Tak ada artinya kau di sini. Aku sudah akan pergi."

Sayangnya saat ia berbicara seperti itu pun Akagi sama sekali tidak memedulikannya karena gadis itu kembali berlari. Ke arahnya. Dan bolehlah Kaga kembali mengutuki dirinya atas responsnya yang terlalu lambat sehingga saat ia hendak melarikan diri dengan segera masuk ke dalam taksi, Akagi sudah lebih dulu memeluknya. Erat. Sangat erat. Lalu dengan suara bergetar yang parau, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Kaga..."

Kaga hanya bergeming. Tak menghindar. Tak pula balas memeluk.

"Lepaskan. Aku sudah harus pergi," bisiknya dingin. Ia sudah membuang masa lalunya di dalam rumah itu. Tak mau ia menjilat ludahnya sendiri di sini. Apalagi jika itu hanya karena Akagi memeluknya seerat ini sekarang dalam tampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Tidak..." Akagi mulai menangis lagi. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kaga..."

Kaga meremas celananya. Tidak mau kehilangan katanya? Tega. Tega sekali Akagi mempunyai ego seperti itu. Apakah setelah semua yang terjadi tidak sedikit pun juga ia merasakan derita yang Kaga lewati selama ini? Mudah sekali meminta Kaga untuk tidak meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Kaga pun tersenyum kecut. Lantas ia tertawa mengejek.

"Kamu? Enggak mau kehilangan aku? Rupa-rupanya berpacaran dengan bajingan itu jadi pandai membual kau, Akagi," tanggapnya sengit. Tak lagi gentar. Hatinya yang dulu hancur sehancur-hancurnya itu sampai sudah mati rasanya.

"Lepas," perintah Kaga.

Menghadapi pengusiran yang sama, Akagi pun mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya: memeluk lebih erat, menangis lebih keras. Sayang saja Kaga tak lagi bisa termakan daya upayanya.

"Kaga... Kumohon..." isaknya.

Muak. Muak sekali.

"Kaga... Tolonglah..." isaknya lagi.

Muak. Muak sekali.

"Kaga...! Kau... kau adalah SAHABAT terbaikku...! Kumohon...! Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya lagi...!"

 _SAHABAT DIA BILANG!?_

Dengan penuh kemuakan Kaga pun mendorong tubuh Akagi yang lebih kecil darinya menjauh, bahkan sampai tersungkur gadis itu di atas aspal yang begitu dinginnya. Pun begitu Kaga sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi, ia menatap Akagi dengan penuh benci seraya berkata, "Katakan semua janji manismu pada Kaga yang sudah terkubur di dalam rumah itu. Aku bukan lagi Kaga-mu, bajingan."

Pintu tertutup dan taksi pun melaju. Meninggalkan Akagi yang masih menangis. Kembali sendiri.

* * *

KAGA telah pergi. Entah ke mana. Tanpa pamit. Dengan perpisahan yang dingin seperti itu. Sungguh perpisahan yang menyedihkan. Tanpa daya Akagi bangkit perlahan-lahan dan melangkah lesu ke arah rumah Kaga. Pintu depannya sudah dikunci. Akagi berdecak kesal. Entah mengapa ia merasa perlu masuk ke dalam sana, ke dalam kamar Kaga. Seolah ada hal yang Kaga tinggalkan di kamarnya. Mungkin tentang mereka. Mungkin tentang perasaannya. Dan hal itulah yang menahan Akagi dari kata menyerah. Ia berputar mengelilingi rumah itu, mengecek pintu belakang yang nyatanya dikunci juga. Akagi pun berpikir di luar kotak dan menghampiri salah satu jendela yang terlihat sedikit longgar di sisi samping rumah itu. Tidak sulit.

Ketika kakinya memijak lantai dalam rumah Kaga, seketika Akagi teringat berapa kali sudah ia mampir kemari. Sangat jarang. Rumah Kaga pun terasa sebegini asingnya. Namun demikian, sekalipun ia belum pernah masuk ke ruangan ini, Akagi yakin bahwa ruangan ini adalah kamar Kaga. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan ini dipenuhi dengan wangi tubuh milik Kaga. Wangi yang paling Akagi suka. Tapi entah kenapa kini wangi ini hanya menyesakkan dadanya dan membuatnya kembali menitikkan air mata. Dalam kesedihan itu, Akagi menyusuri tembok yang terasa kesat untuk mencari sakelar lampu ruangan. Aneh sekali. Rasanya tidak seperti tembok pada umumnya. Apakah Kaga menempel sesuatu di tembok kamarnya? Tapi ini banyak sekali rasanya.

Dalam perdebatan batinnya itu, Akagi pun berhasil menemukan sakelar lampu ruangan dan tanpa ragu segera menyalakannya.

Untuk terkejut setengah mati.

Di dalam kamar yang berukuran tiga kali empat meter dan diterangi cahaya redup lampu kuning itu, Akagi dibuat sangat terkejut dengan seluruh permukaan tembok yang dipenuhi dengan fotonya. Entah sejak kapan, entah sampai kapan. Semua ditempel secara sembarang, bahkan Akagi sendiri tak lagi bisa mengingat semuanya. Ditelusurinya seluruh ruangan dan diperhatikannya satu per satu, membuat tangisnya meledak lebih lagi. Mengapa pedih sekali? Mengapa sebegini sakitnya? Apakah ini yang Kaga rasakan selama ini? Akagi tidaklah mengerti.

Saat dibukanya lemari pakaian Kaga, perasaan sakit itu semakin bertambah. Semua perlengkapan basket Kaga ada di sana. Semuanya. Seragam klub, bola, sepatu. Rasanya baru saja turnamen nasional berakhir. Rasanya baru kemarin sore ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kaga di kedai _ramen_ langganan mereka. Mengapa semuanya berubah sebegini cepatnya? Oh, Akagi betul-betul tidaklah mengerti.

Ia meraih ponselnya, mencari kontak Kaga. Ia sangat membutuhkan sosok itu. Ia ingin kembali mendengar suara halus yang dalam itu. Ia ingin mengetahui di mana sosok itu berada dan langsung mengejarnya. Ia tidak ingin mereka berakhir seperti ini. Ia tak sanggup.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, saat ia menekan tombol panggil, nada dering Kaga malah terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Muak. Kebiasaan yang sangat menyusahkan ini rupanya ditinggalkannya juga. Akagi mengikuti nada dering yang mengalun, mencari sumber suaranya. Ia berhenti di hadapan meja belajar Kaga. Dibukanya laci meja itu. Di sanalah ponsel Kaga berada.

Nanar Akagi menatap ponsel itu hingga deringnya berhenti dan dilanjutkan dengan kotak suara yang kemudian berbunyi di ponsel Akagi.

"Ehem... Ah, Kaga di sini. Aku sedang tidak di tempat, jadi... tinggalkan saja pesannya."

Ah... Suara Kaga...

Akagi merosot di atas lantai. Tangisnya meledak sejadi-jadinya. Tak pernah disangkanya semenyakitkan ini hidup tanpa Kaga di sisinya. Betapa ia merasa lemah, rendah, tiada daya sama sekali setelah Kaga pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Baru ia sadari betapa berharganya Kaga di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi kini yang ada tinggallah penyesalan.

"Berengsek kamu... Berengsek kamu, Kaga..." isak Akagi.

* * *

MALAM itu Akagi tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Berkali-kali orang tuanya, pacarnya, bahkan rekan-rekan OSIS-nya meneleponnya namun dibiarkannya saja ponselnya terus berdering. Ia tidak peduli kalaupun ponselnya akan kehabisan daya. Ia masih sangat merindukan Kaga. Sangat rindu. Saking tak terimanya, semalaman Akagi menangis sampai tertidur di lantai kamar itu sambil memeluk erat seragam basket milik sosok penting yang terlanjur pergi itu. Kamar Kaga—Bukan, BEKAS kamar Kaga.

Sedang di ponselnya, suara Kaga masih mengalun lembut. Di sepanjang malam. Terus hingga daya baterainya habis total.

* * *

 _ **"Ehem... Ah, Kaga di sini. Aku sedang tidak di tempat, jadi... tinggalkan saja pesannya."**_

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA 4 BAB SKRIPSI MASA PUBERTAS AKKG INI BERAKHIR JUGA**

 **SEKARANG WA BISA KEMBALI KE REALITAS IBU KOTA YANG KEJAM DENGAN TENANG**

 **Terima kasih saya ucapkan kepada semua pihak yang selama ini telah mendukung perkembangan fiksi penggemar yang satu ini.**

 **Mohon maaf karena saya harus mengambil cuti selama kurang lebih 3 minggu untuk menjalankan kewajiban akhir semester ini (baca: UAS).**


	6. Bab V

**Selamat tengah malam,**

 **Saya mohon maaf karena "Malaikat" kembali dengan keterlambatan sekian menit dari batas waktu yang dijanjikan. Apalah daya saya yang sudah berstatus mahasiswa semester dewasa dengan segala cobaan dosen Yang Maha Kuasa. Percayalah, kuliah enggak ada enak-enaknya. Huft.**

* * *

 **Malaikat  
**

 **Bab V  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **KaGanteng**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **iDutchman, yang langsung mengoreksi naskah ini tengah malam**

 **lagu-lagu di Guitar Hero yang sama sekali enggak cocok dipakai pengiring menulis bab ini**

 **UNKLE, yang liriknya seenaknya saya comot**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **1\. Spica Zoe: *bekap mulutnya biar enggak tebar _spoiler_ ***

 **2\. Detak: Percayalah, berkas asli draf naskah ini judulnya "frenzon 13 tahun" dan awalnya fiksi ini nyaris difinalisasi berjudul sama. Untung komentarmu baru masuk di bab 4.**

 **3\. Katzius: INI BELUM TAMAT. SAYA BELUM SELESAI MENYIKSA BATINMU.**

 **4\. Anon: Orang tua Akagi adalah Tuanku Imam Nagumo. IH. IH. ADA PENGGEMAR BAI LAO SHU JUGA. IH. IH.**

 **5\. Yang lain: Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Mohon maaf tidak saya balas satu per satu. Kacamata saya lenyap entah ke mana.**

* * *

"DASAR sundal!"

 _PLAK!_

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang ke pipi seorang wanita yang tengah terisak kacau, membuatnya tiada daya di atas lantai yang dingin, kontras dari panas membara di pipinya. Setelah sekian menit sekonyong-konyong dihujani makian, pria yang sudah separuh mabuk bahkan di pagi yang baru meninggi itu pun berlalu, membanting keras pintu depan rumah, kembali menyampakkan si wanita sendiri.

Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya selama tiga belas tahun ini.

Tiga belas tahun. Ya, tiga belas tahun telah berlalu dan kini Akagi kembali menghapus air matanya sendiri dan kembali bangkit di atas kedua kakinya. Dipungutnya kembali koran yang terlempar saat ia ditampar tadi dan diletakkannya di konter dapur.

Ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga hanya untuk kembali memunguti kaleng-kaleng bir murahan dan puntung-puntung rokok yang sama murahannya yang berserakan di lantai. Tanpa perlu mengendus ia sudah tahu bahwa ada tumpahan bir dan muntahan akibat terlalu mabuk di karpet yang anyar kembali dari penatu itu. Ini sudah yang keberapabelas kalinya bulan ini dan Akagi sudah terlalu malu untuk kembali ke penatu itu jadi kali ini diabaikannya karpet itu seperti itu adanya dan hanya menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan setelah ia selesai merapikan kekacauan di sana.

Ketika membuka tempat sampah dapur untuk menyatukan sampah bir dan rokok tadi Akagi melihat dua ikat benda yang kembali menamparnya meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyaksikannya. Adalah dua kondom bekas berisikan mani suaminya di dalam sana. Pertanda semalam ia kembali dengan membawa wanita lain untuk diajak indehoi. Entah satu wanita untuk dua ronde. Entah dua wanita masing-masing seronde. Entahlah. Boleh jadi lebih dari dua ronde tapi sudah keburu habis kondom jadi main tanpa pengaman selebihnya.

Tunggu sebentar—Suami?

Ya. Suami. Suami Akagi.

Tiga belas tahun. Ya, tiga belas tahun telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Kaga dan hidup Akagi... sudah tidak lagi seperti hidup. Seperti sampah. Seperti sampah yang saat ini dipegangnya. Seperti sampah yang saat ini dilihatnya. Atau mungkin lebih buruk.

Setelah malam perpisahan mereka, Akagi seolah telah membuang kehidupannya seutuhnya. Ia menjalani sisa masa SMA-nya tanpa gairah untuk memperbaiki semua drama yang pada akhirnya tersebar ke seluruh telinga atau pun membela dirinya dari semua tuduhan yang ditujukan padanya, Kaga, dan si kapten. Ia pun melanjutkan perkuliahannya dengan memasuki jurusan seni tanpa menahu alasan dan tujuannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah lulus dan menikah dengan si kapten. Sebuah pernikahan yang seolah tidak disetujui oleh dirinya sendiri. Lamaran si kapten diterimanya mentah-mentah tanpa memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Setelah menikah, ia hanya mengiyakan apa mau suaminya dan menjalani apa-apa yang dirasanya memang harus ia laksanakan sebagai seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga. Sayangnya, baru beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka suaminya pun lelah. Akagi tidak lagi menarik. Kesabaran suaminya sudah mencapai akhirnya setelah ia berusaha mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang sesungguhnya telah turut mati semenjak kepergian sosok Kaga dari hidup Akagi. Belum lagi suaminya juga dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Seluruh kesabaran itu pun berubah menjadi sikap yang seenaknya terhadap Akagi. Akagi? Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari dirinya. Sakit. Memang sakit. Tapi mungkin ini memang pantas ia dapatkan. Katakanlah, ganjaran karena di masa lalu ia telah banyak menyakiti Kaga. Sahabatnya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai BEKAS sahabatnya?

Tiga belas tahun. Ya, tiga belas tahun telah berlalu dan kini, jika itu bukan demi anak hasil hubungannya dengan suaminya, Akagi pasti akan lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri saja.

Akagi menghela napas panjang dan menyatukan sampah-sampah itu kemudian segera membuangnya sebelum anaknya harus kembali menyaksikan kebejatan ayahnya. Setelahnya ia kembali ke konter dapur dan mengambil tempat untuk membaca koran hari ini, untuk membunuh waktu sampai jam pulang sekolah anaknya. Atau mungkin sampai suaminya secara tiba-tiba kembali dan menganiayanya lagi.

Halaman demi halaman dibukanya. Semua berita sama saja. Ekonomi. Politik. Ekonomi. Politik. Hingga pada rubrik sosial sebuah foto menarik perhatiannya.

Mata Akagi membulat. Kobaran api di dalam dadanya yang telah padam di tiga belas tahun silam secara mendadak menyala dan membakar panas seluruh tubuhnya.

Di situ adalah foto orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Orang yang dulu sangat mencintainya. Orang yang tiga belas tahun lalu telah meninggalkannya tanpa maaf.

Kaga.

Ya, orang itu adalah Kaga. Mantan sahabatnya. Orang yang secara ajaib masih melekat di dalam kepalanya. Terkadang Akagi pun bingung mengapa Kaga tidak pernah bisa terlepas dari pikirannya. Satu-satunya jawaban yang ia yakini selama ini adalah rasa bersalah.

Dengan saksama Akagi membaca tajuk beritanya dan isi artikel sebanyak satu halaman penuh yang disertai beberapa foto Kaga dewasa ini. Secara singkat, artikel tersebut menceritakan sosok Kaga sebagai seorang pengacara muda kondang yang tengah menginspirasi masyarakat saat ini lewat pemberian jasa cuma-cuma kepada para klien yang tidak memiliki biaya untuk menyewa pengacara namun betul membutuhkan perlindungan. Dari kacamata Akagi bisa disimpulkan bahwa Kaga saat ini ternyata memiliki kehidupan yang sangat baik. Seratus delapan puluh derajat dari nasibnya. Dan Akagi bersyukur akan hal itu. Inilah keadilan Tuhan. Setelah semua yang diperbuatnya hingga merusak masa muda Kaga, pantaslah Kaga mendapatkan kehidupan yang serba baik ini, dan ia menanggung dosanya.

Terlepas dari perasaan syukur, lega, dan bahagia tersebut, terlintas pemikiran untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Kaga oleh Akagi. Mungkin ia bisa memulai dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka dengan menemui Kaga terlebih dahulu. Mungkin dengan memperbaiki hubungan mereka...

Akagi bisa meminta bantuan Kaga untuk bercerai dengan suaminya.

Akagi mendesah. Ternyata ia masih sejahat dulu. Naif sekali berpikir semuanya bisa berjalan semudah yang ia bayangkan. Nyaris ia lupa bagaimana mereka berpisah dengan sangat tidak baik-baik tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Begitu pun Akagi kembali melipat korannya dan tetap membuka peramban dan mencari tentang Kaga. Dan setelah berputar-putar ia pun berhasil menemukan nomor telepon kantor Kaga. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia pun segera memanggil nomor berkode area Yamaguchi tersebut. Untuk dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Kaga telah resmi mengundurkan diri sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Akagi menanyakan ke mana Kaga pindah atau adakah cara untuk menghubunginya namun kantor lamanya sangat menjaga privasi seluruh jajarannya sehingga mengotot bahwa Akagi adalah sahabatnya pun percuma.

Akagi kembali mendesah. Ia pun kembali berkutat pada perambannya, mencari berita tentang pengunduran diri Kaga dan ke mana ia pindah, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia bahkan mati-matian mencari Kaga di media sosial namun tidak ditemukannya barang satu pun.

Akagi hampir menyerah ketika secara refleks ia kembali meraih korannya dan membuka kembali halaman yang memuat artikel mengenai Kaga. Ditelusurinya seluruh halaman itu, hingga ia membaca sebaris kolom di bawah deretan foto Kaga yang bertuliskan nama dan nomor telepon kantor Kaga. Yang setelah Akagi perhatikan, memiliki kode area Tokyo.

 _Deg!_

Dada Akagi seketika berdebar. _Apakah nyatanya kami berada sedekat ini?_ batinnya.

Begitu pun Akagi segera memanggil nomor tersebut.

"Kantor pengacara Kaga, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Akagi cukup terkejut kala suara lembut seorang wanita menyapanya dari seberang sana. Sayangnya itu bukan suara Kaga. Suara itu terlalu lembut untuk seorang Kaga. Tiga belas tahun dan Akagi masih mengingat jelas suara khas Kaga yang dalam.

Dengan degup yang keras di dadanya, Akagi memberanikan diri. Ia akan segera menembus tiga belas tahunnya. Sekarang.

"A, apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Kaga-san?" ucapnya terbatas-bata. Entah karena apa matanya menjadi terasa panas.

"Maaf, dengan siapa saya berbicara saat ini?" tanya balik suara lembut itu.

"S, saya..."

Akagi menghentikan kalimatnya. Ragu. Pikirannya mendadak ke mana-mana. Sulit baginya untuk berkata jujur bahwa namanya adalah "Akagi", namun tidak mungkin juga ia berbohong. Oh, ayolah! Apa untungnya juga berbohong ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan Kaga?

Akagi pun kembali membulatkan tekadnya dan menjawab, "Saya... Akagi."

Takut. Seketika itu juga rasa takut menyelimuti Akagi. Ingatan tentang malam itu seketika kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ekspresi benci yang Kaga tunjukkan. Tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam. Suaranya yang bergetar namun penuh benci. Tangannya yang menghempasnya dengan mantap. Takut. Bagaimana jika sekarang Kaga akan menolak kehadirannya mentah-mentah?

"Baik Ibu Akagi, apakah sebelumnya sudah membuat janji dengan Kaga?"

Akagi kembali menelan ludahnya. Betul juga. Mana mungkin bisa semudah itu tersambung dengan pengacara kondang seperti Kaga? Menelepon kantor lamanya saja ia ditanggapi sebegitu dinginnya, apalagi kali ini?

"Belum... Maaf... Belum..." jawab Akagi putus asa. Matanya terasa semakin panas.

"Kami mohon maaf, Ibu Akagi, namun—"

"Akagi?"

Mata Akagi membulat. Seketika napasnya tertahan di dada. Suara itu... Suara itu...

"Akagi? Apakah itu kau?"

 _Ah... Suara itu..._

"Halo? Akagi?"

Suara itu adalah suara Kaga. Ya, Kaga. Suara yang dalam penuh kesungguhan yang telah absen selama tiga belas tahun itu kini nyata kembali berngiang di telinga Akagi. Seketika itu juga air mata Akagi deras membanjiri kedua pipinya. Betapa Akagi ingin menjawab panggilan Kaga namun lidahnya kelu sudah terhalang rasa rindunya yang meluap-luap.

"Akagi? Kau masih di sana?"

Dengan sangat hati-hati Akagi menjawab, "I, iya..."

"Ini aku, Kaga... Aku Akagi..." lanjutnya, terisak.

Tidak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Beri aku alamatmu."

Akagi terbelalak. Apakah Kaga hendak menemuinya? Ingin meragu namun suara Kaga terdengar sangat jelas dan tanpa keraguan. Mungkinkah ia benar-benar berniat menemui Akagi?

"A, alamat... Alamatku..."

Akagi bingung. Apakah ia harus memberitahukan alamat rumahnya pada Kaga? Bagaimana jika Kaga bertemu dengan suaminya—yang notabene adalah rival cintanya di masa lalu? Bisa pecah perang dunia.

Belum Akagi menolak permintaan Kaga, Kaga sudah lebih dulu mendahuluinya dengan berkata, "Atau sebutkan saja di mana aku bisa menemuimu."

Wajah Akagi kontan memanas. Genggamannya menjadi semakin erat pada gagang teleponnya. Baru ia mau menjawab, ia mendengar langkah kaki di pintu depan. Suara meracau mabuk suaminya terdengar samar sampai ke dalam.

"Kaga, aku—"

"Kau masih di rumahmu yang dulu?"

"Kaga—"

"Jawab."

"...Ya. Maaf, aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang."

Akagi segera menutup telepon dan berpura-pura merapikan dapur ketika suaminya merayap masuk ke rumah. Pria itu benar-benar mabuk. Tapi persetan. Akagi sudah lelah. Akagi sudah terlampau lelah dengan kelakuan pria itu. Selama ini ia diam saja, namun kini dirasanya cukup sudah. Akagi sudah terlalu muak.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Akagi melawan si kapten, suaminya, pria yang dulu sangat dikaguminya, sekaligus pria yang telah menyadarkannya bahwa rumah tangga mereka sudah tidak lagi bisa dipertahankan, setelah tahun demi tahun yang mereka lalui.

Dan malam itu, satu-satunya hal yang membuat Akagi mundur dari medan perang adalah tangis anaknya. Sambil mendekap erat si buah hati, Akagi membayangkan Kaga yang akan muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dan bertemu dengan suaminya; rival cinta, sosok pria yang kemungkinan besar akan Kaga benci saat hari itu tiba. Akagi membayangkan Kaga yang menghardik suaminya tidak lagi bisa diharapkan sebagai kepala keluarga.

Dan Akagi tidak menyesali pikiran itu.

Sama sekali.

* * *

LANCER Evolution X itu melaju membelah cahaya fajar yang masih malu-malu kucing. Alunan lagu _Hold My Hand_ dari UNKLE terus berepetisi mengiringi kilometer demi kilometer yang ditempuh si pengendara, seolah membuatnya merasa tengah membuat klip video musik, atau tengah berada di salah satu adegan drama televisi Amerika.

 _Are you living the feeling_

 _The highs are they worth seeking_

 _Nothing's like believing_

 _Are your drugs healing_

Si pengendara bergumam mengikuti lirik yang berputar sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada setir. Tiga belas tahun telah berlalu dan hampir semuanya kecuali jalanan berubah. Pun begitu ia masih hafal di luar kepala jalan-jalan menuju tempat tujuannya.

* * *

AKAGI cukup dikejutkan dengan berhentinya sebuah mobil di depan rumahnya. Ia kalap ketika dari dalamnya keluar sesosok wanita berkemeja dengan lengan digulung sesiku dan berjalan menuju pintunya, lalu menekan bel rumah yang sudah absen tiga belas tahun itu. Cepat-cepat Akagi merapikan dirinya sedikit, baru saja selesai merapikan rumahnya yang kembali diacak-acak suaminya semalam. Di depan pintu Akagi mematung. Ia tepat berada di depan pintu rumahnya dan tepat di balik pintu ini adalah seseorang yang dulu—bahkan sekarang—sangat berarti, sekalipun telah begitu lama mereka terpisah. Akagi memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih gagang pintu. Tangannya gemetar. Ia menarik pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Sungguh perlahan. Bahkan lebih lamban daripada kuantitasnya menelan ludah. Gugup. Gugup sekali. Rasanya ia mau kembali menutup pintunya saja. Sayangnya, orang di balik sana sudah sangat tidak sabar dan langsung membuka lebar pintu rumah itu.

Seketika itu juga kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Melepas rindu dalam satu tatapan yang sama-sama dalam dan khusyuk.

Ah... Benar ini Kaga yang ada di hadapan Akagi saat ini. Kaga. Sahabat terbaik yang sudah sedekat nadi semenjak orok dulu.

Tiba-tiba saja Akagi tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Rasanya sulit sekali melihat Kaga kembali sekarang. Bukan sedih, bukan. Hanya saja sulit ia memercayai bahwa Kaga benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Setelah semua dosa yang diperbuatnya dulu.

"Hei," sapa Kaga.

"H, hai," balas Akagi penuh kegugupan. Masih sulit percaya bahwa yang ada di depannya saat ini nyata.

"Kau tampak... berantakan?" Kaga berucap lirih sembari menimbang-nimbang.

Akagi mendengus kecil. "Hidupku memang sudah Berantakan sejak kau meninggalkanku tahu. Ayo masuk."

Kaga melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam rumah yang dulu sering ia datangi ini. Rasanya... sangat berbeda. Tak lagi bisa ia kenali isi rumah ini. Seolah dulu Akagi yang meninggalkan rumah ini dan kini adalah orang baru yang benar-benar asing yang mengisi rumah ini. Bau alkohol mengisi seluruh ruangan. Tata letak barang-barang dan tumpukan-tumpukan asing lainnya kini menjadikan rumah ini begitu berantakan.

"Maaf rumahku berantakan," bisik Akagi lirih.

"Aku maklum," jawab Kaga, masih menelaah rumah yang betul-betul _baru_ ini.

Pada satu meja di ruang keluarga Kaga berhenti melangkah dan memandangi foto-foto yang berjejer di sana. Akagi. Si kapten. Lalu... seorang anak bayi. Pasti anak mereka.

"Anakmu?" tanya Kaga.

Akagi mengangguk seraya menambahkan, "Sekarang sedang di sekolah."

Kaga mengangguk. "...Suamimu?"

Akagi seketika membatu. Ia meremas sebelah lengan atasnya dan membuang muka, sekonyong-konyong melemparkan ekspresi lelah pada Kaga seraya menjawab, "...Aku tidak tahu."

Kaga membalikkan badannya menghadap Akagi. Gadis lugu yang dulu sangat dicintainya itu kini telah berubah menjadi wanita dewasa dengan kehidupan yang sangat berantakan. Jika saja yang menyaksikan hal ini dirinya di masa lalu, ia pasti akan sangat puas dan tertawa penuh kemenangan. Tapi...

"Akagi..."

Kaga. Setelah tiga belas tahun yang lalu mendorong tubuh Akagi hingga tersungkur di atas aspal yang dingin. Kini mendekap Akagi. Penuh kehati-hatian. Betapa terenyuknya hati Kaga. Tubuh itu sangat kurus. Sangat kurus ia bisa meremukkan setiap tulang-tulangnya.

Di lain pihak: Ya Tuhan, dekapan Kaga benar-benar membawanya kembali ke bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kedua lengan gagah ini, harum tubuh ini, kehangatan ini... Semua ini hanya bisa ia dapatkan dari Kaga seorang. Di luar kesadarannya Akagi memeluk balik, lebih erat.

"Aku yang bertambah gemuk... atau kamu yang semakin kurus?" bisik Kaga lembut seraya membelai kepala Akagi penuh kehati-hatian.

Akagi tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang disampaikan dengan suara khas yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya merasa nyaman itu dan hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa tahu menyetujui apa.

"Tidak penting—Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku... sangat merindukanmu, Akagi," lanjut Kaga.

Kaga? Merindukannya? Baiklah, saatnya untuk meragukan kenyataan ini. Kaga merindukannya adalah _hil yang mustahal_. Jangan-jangan ia sebenarnya masih bermimpi dalam tidur nyenyaknya? Tunggu. Sejak kapan Akagi mengenal aktivitas bernama "tidur nyenyak" setelah kepergian Kaga dulu? Astaga. Yang mana saja terserah, yang jelas Akagi memohon agar tidak ada satu pun kejadian pagi ini, sampai detik ini, yang hanya sebatas mimpi belaka.

"Lihat dirimu. Tiga belas tahun dan kini pandai membual, ya..." bisik Akagi lirih. Dekapannya pada Kaga semakin erat. Mungkin berjaga-jaga jika ini betul mimpi.

Kaga balik mendengus. Direngkuhnya kedua pipi tirus Akagi dan dikecupnya dahi wanita yang paling dicintainya di seluruh jagat raya itu dalam-dalam. Khidmat.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membual di saat seperti ini...?"

Akagi mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kaga. Wajah menghadap leher indah Kaga. Harum tubuh Kaga adalah parfum terenak yang pernah dikenalnya. Mungkin jika bisa dijadikan parfum, ia akan membeli seluruhnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, tidak sudi jika ada orang lain yang bisa turut menikmatinya. Selain itu, ia bisa mendengar jelas detak jantung Kaga yang begitu teratur. Bagaimana bisa wanita ini sebegini tenangnya di saat Akagi saja kalang kabut begini? Ah, tapi biarlah. Detak jantung ini begitu menenangkannya, seperti ninabobo yang mengantarnya dari insomnia berkepanjangan ini.

"Kau... ke mana saja?" bisik Akagi. Sedikit merajuk. Kali ini, secara tidak sadar tangan-tangannya meremas punggung kemeja Kaga.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu tahu," akunya tidak mau kalah dari Kaga soal siapa yang lebih kangen di antara mereka berdua.

Kaga hanya tersenyum. Kembali dibelainya kepala Akagi dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Disisirnya rambut panjang yang kusut itu dengan jemarinya. Meskipun berantakan, rambut itu masih sehalus dulu kala. Di matanya, Akagi masihlah Akagi yang dulu.

"Maaf aku benar-benar hilang kontak denganmu, Akagi."

Akagi tersenyum dan mengangguk seraya mengusap-usapkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Kaga. Entahlah. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sesederhana ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, Kaga. Aku... sudah menyakitimu dulu."

Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya kedua bola mata Kaga dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Aku... membutuhkan bantuanmu, Kaga..." ucapnya lirih.

Ya. Bantuan. Bukankah memang itu yang sejak awal sudah Akagi inginkan sehingga kini ia kembali bertemu dengan Kaga? Ia telah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kehidupan sampahnya ini dan memang hanya Kaga yang bisa menolongnya, bukan?

Kaga menatapnya khawatir, namun tetap menjaga ketenangannya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kau dan suamimu?"

Akagi mendesah panjang. Ia kembali meremas sebelah lengannya dan meraih salah satu pigura foto, si kapten.

"Semuanya sudah hancur... Aku... aku sudah tak sanggup untuk mempertahankan rumah tangga ini..." jelasnya dengan nada frustrasi.

Kaga menggenggam tangan yang tengah memegangi pigura itu dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum prihatin.

"Kupikir kau bahagia dengannya," timpalnya.

"Entahlah, Kaga... Sejak kau pergi, aku tak lagi tahu harus membawa diri ini ke mana... Dia pun merasa aku sangat membosankan sehingga kami hanya terlihat harmonis di beberapa bulan pertama pernikahan kami... Aku pun tak pernah menyangka dia akan berubah drastis seperti itu..."

"Kau pun berubah, Akagi."

"Aku tahu, Kaga. Aku tahu."

Belum selesai mereka berbicara, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar dari luar rumah.

"Astaga... Dia sudah kembali...!" pekik Akagi panik.

Melihat hal itu, Kaga mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Akagi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat kedua mata itu dan dibisikkannya sebuah janji:

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan langkah kaki tak beraturan mendekat ke ruang keluarga. Kaga menarik Akagi mundur ke belakangnya, masih menggenggam tangan itu erat. Ketika suami Akagi muncul, pria mabuk itu berulang kali mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha keras memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok asing di dalam rumahnya.

"Oi, siapa kau!?" tanyanya kasar. Bau alkohol pekat menghajar penciuman Kaga.

"Oi! Aku bertanya padamu, bodoh!" bentaknya lebih kacau. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dan samar-samar melihat tangan Kaga yang menggenggam tangan Akagi. Seketika itu juga berangnya kumat.

"Dasar wanita jalang! Kau selingkuh!?"

Dilayangkannya satu tinju mabuk dan dengan sangat mudah Kaga menghindarinya. Kaga tertawa kecil, mengejek si kapten. Beberapa kali adegan tinju-elak itu berlangsung dan Kaga berkata keras kepada Akagi, "Tak kusangka kau menikah dengan pecundang seperti ini, Akagi."

Mestinya, Akagi panik dan takut setengah mati melihat hal ini. Ia sangat tahu bahwa jika ini diteruskan, suaminya akan mengamuk lebih liar. Suaminya bisa mengambil apa saja di sekelilingnya dan menjadikannya senjata untuk menghajar Kaga. Tetapi herannya, Akagi sama sekali tidak merasa panik atau pun takut akan hal itu terjadi.

"Hei, jawab aku! Siapa kau!?" racau si kapten masih sambil meninju angin.

Kaga terus menghindar sampai si kapten meraih tongkat golf dari rak dan mengayunkannya tepat ke arah tulang pipi Kaga.

 _BUAGH!_

Kaga terpukul mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan Akagi cepat-cepat menahannya. Akagi menjadi sangat khawatir ketika melihat jelas pipi Kaga yang membiru dan berdarah. Kaga, di lain pihak, malah tertawa keras dan kembali maju. Ayunan demi ayunan dielaknya dengan sangat mudah, dan sejurus kemudian ia melancarkan satu tinju keras yang menghantam sebelah rahang mantan kaptennya itu, membuat sosok itu terhempas dan jatuh telentang.

"Itu, untuk dulu saat kau meninju wajahku," ucap Kaga dingin.

Si kapten belum menyerah. Ia masih berusaha bangkit namun Kaga lebih dulu mendudukinya dan menarik kerah bajunya. Satu tinju lagi mendarat di pipinya.

"Dan itu, untuk yang barusan," ucapnya lagi sama dinginnya.

Satu tinju lagi dilayangkannya, kini menghajar hidung si kapten.

"Dan yang itu, karena kau sudah membuat Akagi sengsara," ucapnya lagi, masih sama dinginnya.

Dilepaskannya si kapten, membiarkan pria itu kembali telentang tak berdaya di atas lantai. Kaga menginjak perut buncit akibat pola hidup tidak sehat itu seraya berkata, "Kau akan bercerai, kapten. Kau. Akan. Bercerai. Aku akan membuatmu hidup bebas tanpa perlu menyakiti istri dan anakmu lagi. Kau berutang budi untuk itu."

Melihat suaminya yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya, Akagi segera menarik Kaga menjauh dari suaminya.

"K, Kaga, sudah!"

Kaga menurut. Akagi duduk bersimpuh di sebelah suaminya. Ditatapnya wajah yang sudah bonyok itu dan dengan berberat hati mengucap, "Aku akan menuntut cerai. Aku lelah dengan kelakuanmu."

Setelahnya, Akagi menarik Kaga keluar meninggalkan rumah itu. Kaga membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

 _Are you really living_

 _Or do you seek loving_

 _Are you happy being_

 _Or do you search for meaning_

Akagi menyeka luka di pipi Kaga dengan tisu. Hati-hati. Hati-hati. Sebuah modus curi-curi pandang yang jitu. Kaga tidak menolak hal itu. Ia hanya terus tersenyum. Dan memang hanya kepada Akagi ia mempertontonkan senyumannya.

"Kita jemput anakmu dulu, lalu kaujelaskan semuanya padaku."

Kaga terlalu baik. Akagi pun sadar betul akan hal itu. Jika tidak, untuk apa Kaga menunjukkan kamarnya pada Akagi malam itu? Tiga belas tahun silam.

 _Are you ever asking_

 _Questions they need answering_

 _You're not really hearing_

 _You really need releasing_

* * *

SELAMA di perjalanan menuju sekolah anak Akagi, Kaga tidak kuasa menahan diri dari mencuri lirikan demi lirikan ke arah Akagi. Agaknya Kaga juga masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya jika Akagi memang tengah duduk di sampingnya saat ini. Sudah begitu lama ia ingin kembali melihat wajah Akagi. Setelah tiga belas tahun, kini semuanya terbayar sudah. Walau kacau begini juga, Akagi masih menjadi wanita yang paling cantik di mata Kaga. Seketika itu juga, Kaga jadi ingin mengetahui lebih banyak mengenai anak Akagi.

"Akagi, anakmu itu..."

Akagi tersenyum. Bagai membaca pikiran Kaga ia menjawab, "Anakku perempuan."

Kaga tersenyum teduh. "Pasti secantik ibunya," komentarnya renyah.

Wajah Akagi kontan memerah. Entahlah. Tiga belas tahun tidak bertemu, Kaga sama sekali tak berubah. Saat memeluknya di rumah tadi masih bisa dirasakannya otot-otot tubuh Kaga sama seperti dulu ketika mereka masih di SMA. Tampaknya Kaga mengurus tubuhnya dengan rajin, tidak seperti suaminya. Ah... Harum tubuh itu. Dan yang terpenting: wajah yang sepaket dengan senyuman itu. Juga suaranya saat menyebut nama Akagi. Dipikir sekarang, ia benar-benar telah menyia-nyiakan Kaga dulu.

"Kaga sendiri?"

"Hmm?"

"Apa pacarmu tidak akan marah bukannya mengajaknya makan siang kau malah di sini menemani calon janda beranak satu ini?"

Kaga tertawa kecil. Seraya kembali menatap jalanan di depan mereka, ia menjawab, "Ia wanita yang baik. Terlalu baik malah. Ia pasti mengerti."

Akagi membeku. Jadi... Kaga SEDANG dalam hubungan? SUDAH memiliki kekasih? Kenapa pula ia harus merasa sangat sakit dan kecewa?

* * *

DI sisa perjalanan mereka, Kaga dan Akagi tidak berbicara selain perihal tunjuk-menunjuk arah menuju sekolah anak Akagi. Tak lama mobil pun berhenti tepat di seberang TK yang cukup besar itu. Akagi keluar dari mobil dan herannya Kaga ikut turun. Melihatnya, Akagi panik.

"Eh? K, kau tunggu saja di dalam mobil!"

Kaga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap berdiri di sisi mobil.

"Jadi, yang mana anakmu?" tanyanya antusias.

Akagi melangkah menghampiri Kaga dan mencubit lengan itu kuat-kuat.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, mengerti? Aku akan menjemput anakku dulu," perintahnya seraya meninggalkan Kaga.

Kaga hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Tentu saja ia tidak akan menurut! Hei, ayolah! Jika perceraian Akagi berhasil dan Akagi menjadi miliknya, otomatis ia juga akan bertanggung jawab atas anak Akagi, bukan? Ah, pikiran yang sangat positif! Tubuh yang sehat terdapat dalam jiwa yang kuat, Kaga!

Akagi menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri seorang anak perempuan mungil yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kaga-chan," panggil Akagi seraya berjongkok di belakang anak itu.

"Mama!" pekik anak itu riang seraya menghambur ke dalam dekapan Akagi.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Akagi seperti biasa. Pertanyaan standar orang tua pada anaknya.

"Menyenangkan! Aku memberi makan kelinci di taman!"

"Anak pintar."

Masih Akagi membelai kepala anaknya, si anak melongok ke belakang ibunya dan bertanya, "Mama, siapa dia?"

Akagi menoleh. Di belakangnya Kaga berdiri menatap mereka dengan wajah datar penuh tanya. Entah apa yang diekspresikannya.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Seyogyanya kita mengistirahatkan kokoro sejenak. Saya baik kan Kaga-nya ganteng? Ya kan ya kan? Terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar Anda sekalian.**


	7. Bab VI

**Selamat malam,  
**

 **Kembali dan tidak bosan-bosannya saya memohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam memperbarui fiksi ini. Saya dikelabui iming-iming jumlah SKS yang lebih sedikit menandakan waktu luang yang lebih banyak. Oh mama, 22 SKS ini membunuhku.**

 **Sebagai catatan bahwa per bab vi ini, "Malaikat" telah memiliki sampul resminya.**

* * *

 **Malaikat  
**

 **Bab VI  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **sinetron  
**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **Macartur, ilustrator yang sudah bermurah hati menciptakan gambar sampul yang dahsyat ini**

* * *

 **PEMBARUAN:**

 **Terima kasih atas review yang telah diberikan. Berikut saya akan menjawabnya.**

 **1\. Spica Zoe: Semua ini karena KaGanteng berdasar.**

 **2\. Russletca: Kamu pasti korban _trailer_ AADC! Jangan lupa untuk menyaksikan Mbak Dian Sastrowardoyo di layar kaca kesayangan Anda 28 April mendatang!  
**

 **3\. Gasian Gaond: Walah, borongan. Tetap ikuti sinetron ini untuk menemukan jawaban atas semua tanyamu.  
**

 **4\. Detak: Sajenmu kurang banyak, dek.  
**

 **5\. Yang lain: Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua. Mohon maaf tidak saya balas satu per satu. Saya lagi sibuk kalap baca Chihayafuru.  
**

* * *

"K, KAGA! Sudah kubilang tunggu di mobil—"

"Namamu 'Kaga'?" Tanpa mengindahkan Akagi, Kaga berjalan menghampiri bocah mungil berkucir samping yang serupa dengannya itu dan berlutut di hadapannya, tersenyum.

Anak itu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar menghias wajahnya, lantas berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kaga. "Tante Malaikat!" serunya riang.

Kaga jelas kebingungan dengan apa yang kini dihadapinya. Akagi memiliki anak dari Si Kapten, oke. Menamai anak ini "Kaga", oke. Tetapi, memanggilnya "Tante Malaikat"? Kaga hanya mampu merespons semua fenomena ini dengan memalingkan wajahnya menuju Akagi yang sejurus kemudian buru-buru membuang muka dan memeluk lengannya, menyembunyikan segala rona dan rasa yang bercampur tanpa tanda.

Kaga menghela napas dan kembali tersenyum, balas mendekap Kaga Kecil di hadapannya dengan sabar dan membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, lantas punggungnya juga.

"Hei, Kaga-chan. Kau harus tahu betapa bahagianya aku pada akhirnya bisa bertemu langsung denganmu," ucap Kaga lembut seraya menggendong anak itu.

"Tante Malaikat~" Anak itu tampaknya kelewat bahagia sampai tidak memedulikan ucapan Kaga dan hanya kembali melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya di sekitar leher Kaga dan mengguselkan kepalanya ke pipi wanita yang tengah dilanda kebingungan itu. Setidaknya Kaga tahu bahwa anak itu tidak menolak dipanggil akrab olehnya.

"Hei, Kaga-chan, kamu suka es krim?" tanya Kaga.

Mendengar kata 'es krim', Kaga Kecil sontak mengangguk mantap berkali-kali seraya menjawab, "Iya! Suka!"

Sangat menggemaskan.

Persis seperti ibunya.

Setidaknya begitu bagi Kaga.

Dihampirinya Akagi yang sedari tadi masih mematung di belakangnya dan berkata, "Akagi, lebih baik jika kita pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk bicara. Sekalian makan siang," seraya berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya masih sambil menggendong anak Akagi.

"Eh, ah, baiklah." Akagi mengekor. Kini gilirannya yang bingung. Padahal yang ibunya kan dia, tapi mengapa malah Kaga yang menggendong anaknya dan akrab sekali seperti sudah saling mengenal lama? Tidak, bukannya ia tidak suka. Justru Akagi tersenyum secara tidak sadar menyaksikan keduanya.

"Mama, ayo cepat! Kita akan makan es krim!" seru anaknya riang.

Akagi tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menyusul.

* * *

SELAMA di perjalanan Akagi tidak henti-hentinya memerhatikan Kaga dan Kaga Kecil-nya. Kaga, yang dulu begitu dingin terhadap semua orang (selain dirinya), nyatanya kini terus memasang wajah hangat dan tidak bosan-bosannya menanggapi celoteh anaknya. Dan Kaga-chan, yang sejak lahir hanya bisa menyaksikan neraka di atas bumi, nyatanya kini terus berceloteh penuh semangat dengan wajah yang riang kepada wanita yang dulu telah disakitinya setengah mati. Mengapa, oh Tuhan?

Ketika mobil melewati kedai _ramen_ langganannya dan Kaga dulu, Kaga sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan dan terus melaju.

"Kita tidak makan di sana?" tanya Akagi masih sambil menatap kedai yang terus menjauh tertinggal di belakang mereka.

Kaga hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

* * *

MOBIL berhenti di pinggir jalan utama, di depan sebuah restoran makanan laut keluarga yang terbilang cukup mewah.

"Kaga, mengapa kita kemari?" Akagi bertanya dengan bingung.

Kaga mengernyitkan dahinya dan balik bertanya, "Makan siang, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Bukankah sejak dulu kamu sangat ingin makan di sini, Akagi?" potong Kaga seraya tersenyum tipis.

Wajah Akagi sontak memerah. Memang benar dulu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku SD Akagi pernah menunjukkan majalah kuliner yang meliput restoran ini kepada Kaga. Karena sangat menggiurkan, Akagi sampai berseru, "Kalau sudah dewasa dan punya banyak uang nanti aku ingin makan di restoran ini! Kaga juga harus ikut!" Tak pernah disangkanya Kaga masih mengingat hal sepele yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak lagi ingat.

"Kaga," panggilnya.

Kedua Kaga di sebelah kanannya seragam memalingkan pandangan ke arahnya. Akagi menepuk wajahnya, lupa kalau nama mereka sama.

"Maksudku, Kaga yang besar—Apa harus ke tempat semewah ini—"

"Kaga-chan juga sudah lapar, bukan?" potong Kaga kembali seraya menatap Kaga-chan yang masih bertengger tepat di belakang kursinya.

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Aku belum pernah makan _tempura_!" serunya.

Kaga menyentuh telapak tangan Akagi.

"Ah, i, iya, kenapa?" tanya Akagi kagok.

"Kaga-chan tidak ada alergi makanan laut, kan?" tanya Kaga.

Akagi menggeleng.

Kaga tersenyum. Ia menang. Setelah mematikan mobilnya, ketiganya pun segera meninggalkan mobil dan memasuki restoran tersebut.

Pada dasarnya, restoran itu dibagi menjadi dua bagian, di mana ruang depan berisikan konter yang langsung menghadap dapur masak koki, dan di bagian dalam adalah beberapa ruang _tatami_ yang masing-masingnya berisikan satu meja bundar dan beberapa bantalan duduk.

Setelah mengambil tempat di ruang _tatami_ yang menghadap kolam ikan kecil di bagian belakang restoran dan disuguhi buku menu oleh pelayan, Kaga berkata, "Pesan apa pun yang kalian mau."

Kalimat itu. Kalimat yang dulu terakhir Akagi dengar di kedai _ramen_ tiga belas tahun yang lalu itu. Rindu. Rasanya begitu rindu.

"Oh, Kaga-chan suka es krim apa?" Kaga kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si kecil.

Kaga-chan tampak bingung kala melihat daftar menu di genggamannya. Satu halaman di buku itu dipenuhi dengan foto dan daftar nama es krim yang beraneka ragam. Jelas saja ia bingung, seumur-umur belum pernah melihat jajaran es krim semewah ini. Jangankan es krim mewah begini, sehari-hari pun ia cuma makan es potong dengan menunggu kakek penjual yang terkadang lewat depan rumahnya.

Bukan hanya sang anak, Akagi sendiri bingung harus memesan apa. Mengingat ini Kaga yang menjadi teman makannya, jelas wanita itu akan mengizinkannya memesan bahkan seluruh isi buku menu ini, hanya saja... rasanya tidak etis sekali.

"Saya pesan paket _tempura_ -nya," ucap Kaga kepada si pelayan.

"Tante, aku juga mau itu," ucap Kaga-chan sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kaga.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu paket _tempura_ -nya dua. Akagi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Akagi terkejut lantaran ia tidak tahu harus memesan apa. Dengan latah ia pun menjawab, "Ah, saya juga mau paket _tempura_ -nya saja," kepada si pelayan.

Kaga tersenyum. "Hanya itu? Jangan khawatir, aku tidak membatasi, kok."

Kemudian Kaga kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kaga-chan yang masih kebingungan menentukan es krimnya.

"Bingung, ya? Bagaimana jika aku yang pilihkan untukmu?" tanyanya.

Kaga-chan mengangguk setuju.

"Kamu suka es krim vanila?" tanya Kaga kembali.

Kaga-chan kembali mengangguk.

"Aku juga suka. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pesan yang ini saja," ucapnya seraya menunjuk satu gambar es krim vanila dengan selembar daun _mint_ di atasnya.

"Umm, aku juga mau, kalau boleh," ucap Akagi lirih.

Kaga tertawa kecil. Ia tahu sekali bahwa Akagi hanya malu-malu setelah sekian lama terpisah darinya. Apalagi Kaga-chan tidak pernah tahu kalau ibunya ini aslinya dijuluki _Akagi The Gluttonous Fiend_ —ah, begitu juga Kaga tetap cinta, kok.

Pada akhirnya, setelah mantap, Kaga menyudahi pesanan makanan dan minuman untuk mereka bertiga kepada si pelayan dan kembali, sambil menanti hidangan mereka siap Kaga-chan berceloteh riang mengenai bermacam-macam hal, dan Kaga akan terus mendengarkan dengan penuh kesabaran.

Dan makan siang di hari itu menjadi saksi akan titik awal kebahagiaan murni dari seorang bocah malang yang selama hidupnya terasing dalam neraka dunia.

Sedang di dalam hati, Akagi bertempur dengan konflik batinnya sendiri. Mengapa, oh Tuhan?

* * *

SETELAH makan siang yang nyatanya sangat mewah itu—nyatanya Kaga menghabiskan sampai hampir lima puluh ribu yen, Kaga membawa Akagi dan anaknya ke kantornya. Letak kantor Kaga berada berlawanan jauh dari rumah Akagi dan sekolah Kaga-chan. Jika dibentangkan dalam garis lurus, rumah Akagi berada di ujung kiri garis, sekolah Kaga-chan berada tak jauh dari ujung kiri garis, dan kantor Kaga berada di ujung kanannya. Memakan waktu kurang lebih satu setengah sampai dua jam dari restoran tadi, termasuk hitungan macet yang mereka temui.

Kantor itu berwujud fisik sebuah bangunan gedung dua lantai yang tidak terlalu besar namun dikelilingi dengan taman serta lapangan parkir yang luas sehingga kelihatan megah. Untuk ukuran kantor pengacara swasta, cukup mewah. Tapi mengingat nama Kaga bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap main-main, justru ini kelewat sederhana. Setidaknya begitulah pikir Akagi kala mereka turun dari mobil.

Menuju pintu masuk utama gedung, seorang wanita berjalan keluar dan langsung menghampiri Kaga.

"Kaga-san, selamat datang kembali," sapanya dengan nada penuh kesopanan seraya mengambil tas kerja Kaga.

Kaga hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan wanita muda jelita itu mengambil tasnya. Ketika wanita itu melihat bekas lebam di pipi Kaga, lantas air mukanya menjadi khawatir, namun Kaga tersenyum dan meyakinkannya untuk tidak panik di hadapan klien mereka. Meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sekilas Akagi menyaksikan keduanya, ia melihat tatapan Kaga yang begitu hangat terhadap wanita muda yang memang jelita nan anggun itu. Rambut hitam kemilau panjang yang dibiarkan terurai, poni yang dijepit ke samping sehingga terlihat rapi, serta pakaian ala sekretaris pribadi yang sederhana saja. Wanita yang sangat bersih. Mungkinkah wanita ini kekasih Kaga? Dada Akagi tiba-tiba menjadi sesak.

"Haruna, perkenalkan, ini adalah Nyonya Akagi, klien yang kemarin menelepon kita, dan ini adalah putrinya, Kaga-chan," ucap Kaga memperkenalkan wanita elok bernama Haruna itu kepada klien mereka.

Mendengar perkenalan singkat tersebut, Haruna cukup terkejut, terlebih saat mendengar nama anak dari klien Kaga tadi, namun tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya ia segera membungkukkan badannya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Haruna, sekretaris pribadi Kaga-san. Suatu kehormatan untuk bisa bertemu Anda, Nyonya Akagi, Kaga-chan."

Akagi hanya balas mengangguk, entah mengapa masih sibuk mempermasalahkan wanita ini sebagai kekasih Kaga, sedangkan Kaga-chan berlari menghambur meminta pelukan Haruna. Melihat tingkah manis anak itu, Haruna tidak tahan untuk mengeluarkan tawa lembutnya seraya berjongkok dan mendekapnya. Kaga sendiri merasa lega karena Kaga-chan tampaknya sudah menyukai Haruna, jadi selagi ia membahas urusan Akagi, ia bisa menitipkan Kaga-chan pada sekretarisnya.

"Akagi, Kaga-chan, mari," ucapnya mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

Keempatnya melangkah masuk, langsung menuju ruangan Kaga.

* * *

"HARUNA, tolong temani Kaga-chan bermain selagi saya berbicara dengan klien kita."

Haruna yang baru selesai menyuguhkan teh hangat pun mengiyakan dan mendekati Kaga-chan yang segera turun dari sofa tamu dan menggenggam tangannya. Ketika pintu tertutup mengiringi kepergian keduanya, Kaga menghampiri Akagi dengan membawa beberapa berkas. Refleks Akagi bangkit dari duduknya.

"Eh, duduk saja, tidak apa." Kaga menyuruh Akagi kembali duduk seraya melonggarkan kerah kemejanya dan turut duduk di samping Akagi.

Akagi menurut. Sesekali matanya menyusuri seluruh ruangan kerja Kaga. Rapi. Kaga memang selalu rapi. Selewat ia teringat tentang dinding kamar Kaga yang dipenuhi fotonya dulu saat ia menyelinap masuk.

"Jadi?"

Akagi terkesiap.

Kaga meletakkan berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama, mungkin ini akan mengejutkanmu, tapi sebagai langkah awal, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada rekan jaksaku. Kau tahu, aku ini seorang kuasa hukum, bukan jaksa, bukan?" ucapnya mengawali perbincangan mereka. Yang mana memang sukses membuat kedua mata Akagi membulat.

"T, tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan tetap membantu proses penuntutan dan menjadi saksi untuk memperkuat tuntutanmu."

Akagi tampak ragu. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Akagi. Aku tidak membiarkan _nya_ melukai wajahku tanpa alasan."

Akagi mengangguk lesu.

"Aku akan menolongmu dengan segala yang aku bisa, jadi kuharap kau pun memercayaiku."

"Aku... memercayaimu, Kaga. Aku percaya. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu harus memulai semua ini dari mana—"

"Kamu boleh memulainya dari mana saja yang kaumau." Kaga menggenggam jemari Akagi dan menatapnya dalam-dalam, mengakhiri halaman pembicaraan mereka karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Akagi yang kembali memerah dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"U, umm... Mulai... Ehm..."

Kaga menghela napas. Baginya wajar jika Akagi bersikap seperti ini sekarang. Setelah semua yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya di akhir perjumpaan mereka dulu, mana mungkin Akagi tidak merasa trauma?

Dilepaskannya genggamannya pada jemari wanita di hadapannya ini, kini membelai kepalanya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Dengan pandangan yang dilemparkannya ke lantai, Kaga berbisik lirih, "Jangan menganggapku seperti orang asing... Aku ini... masih Kaga-mu."

Mata Akagi membulat.

 _Masih Kaga-mu dia bilang...?_

Dengan menahan gejolak tak bernama di dadanya, Akagi cepat meraih tangan Kaga yang kini mendarat di sebelah pipinya. Membuangnya jauh-jauh. Lemah. Pedih.

"Kau tetap pandai membual, Kaga..." bisiknya nelangsa.

Melihat ekspresi itu, Kaga hanya bisa tertunduk sambil menyunggingkan senyum pahitnya.

"Apakah bagimu aku ini hanya membual, Akagi...?" tanyanya sama nelangsanya.

Akagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Kaga dan cepat-cepat bangkit dari sofa dan memunggunginya.

"Aku iba pada kekasihmu," ucapnya tertahan.

Kaga bangkit dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Diam seribu bahasa.

"Kaubebani dia dengan anakku, sedang di sini kau malah selingkuh dengan masa lalumu, Kaga."

Kaga hanya bisa menanggapi kalimat terakhir Akagi dengan sebuah senyum tipis. Akagi berbalik, melihatnya tersenyum demikian, menjadi sangat kesal entah karena apa.

"Haruna?"

Kesal. Akagi begitu kesal.

"Haruna adalah dan hanya sekretarisku. Tidak lebih."

"Pembual kau."

Kaga menatap Akagi dengan nanar, menggenggam kedua lengannya erat, menyunggingkan senyum paling pedih yang bisa ia suguhkan bagi jiwa nelangsa di hadapannya ini.

"Tiga belas tahun dan aku langsung menemuimu tanpa tanya, Akagi. Untuk apa jika bukan karena aku mencintaimu?"

Akagi terbelalak. Wajahnya kembali merah padam hanya karena mendengar ucapan Kaga. Tiga belas tahun lalu Kaga mengakui perasaannya dalam getir, lantas mengapa sekarang ia berdiri menatapnya lurus ke dalam matanya dan menyatakan perasaannya tanpa sedikit pun keraguan?

"Lantas, siapa yang kau maksud dengan kekasihmu?"

Kaga terdiam sejenak. Ia melepaskan genggamannya pada tubuh Akagi dan beranjak kembali ke sofa untuk memungut berkas yang dipaparkannya tadi. Diserahkannya berkas itu pada Akagi untuk dipelajari lebih lanjut, kemudian berkata, "Ini tidak akan sulit. Aku akan membebaskanmu dari _nya_."

Akagi menerima berkas itu tanpa menatap wajah Kaga. Ia menghindari hal itu. Ia tidak ingin menatap ekspresi misterius beribu makna itu. Itu adalah hal asing yang baginya, sama berbahayanya dengan kehadiran suaminya. Entah mengapa.

"Aku sudah memesankan taksi untukmu dan Kaga-chan. Berikan alamat ini pada sopirnya," ucap Kaga seraya menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama.

Akagi tidak menjawab apa-apa ketika mengambil kartu nama itu. Ia langsung saja berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kaga-chan, jika tidak keberatan."

Akagi tetap tidak menjawab. Dibukanya pintu ruangan di hadapannya dan melangkah keluar.

Sebelum sosoknya menghilang, Kaga membalikkan badannya dan berkata, "Wanita yang kumaksudkan adalah kau, Akagi. Aku mencintaimu. Tidak peduli seberapa kacau pun dirimu saat ini. Tidak peduli sekalipun kamu tidak akan pernah menerimaku. Aku percaya pada apa yang kuyakini, dan untuk itulah aku tetap mencintaimu."

Pintu tertutup. Dunia kembali membisu.

* * *

AKAGI melemparkan pandangannya keluar kaca taksi. Di luar, rintik hujan tak henti-hentinya mengetuk kacanya, mungkin saja hendak berkunjung menemui hujan lain yang kini berkecamuk di dalam dirinya. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa ia merasa lega ketika mendengar bahwa wanita itu—Haruna—memang hanya seorang sekretaris pribadi. Tetapi... wanita yang dimaksud sebagai kekasih Kaga adalah dirinya? Apa? Apa yang sesungguhnya tengah Kaga rencanakan, oh Tuhan? Apakah ia hendak menuntut pembayaran atas jasa yang akan diberikannya kini? Dengan memeras? Tubuh? Perasaan? Apakah demikian? Akagi menghela napas panjang dan menatap buah hatinya yang kini terlelap di pangkuannya.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengkhawatirkan hal ini sekarang. Bukankah bercerai adalah niatannya sendiri sejak awal? Demi kebahagiaan anaknya?

 _"_ _Aku akan menolongmu dengan segala yang aku bisa, jadi kuharap kau pun memercayaiku."_

Ya. Ia harus memercayai Kaga. Ia harus memercayai Kaga seutuhnya.

 _"_ _Aku percaya pada apa yang kuyakini, dan untuk itulah aku tetap mencintaimu."_

Ya. Karena memang saat ini hanya Kaga yang mencintainya.

Dan hanya Kaga-lah satu-satunya yang dimilikinya.

"Kaga-chan... Tante Malaikat menyampaikan salamnya untukmu..." bisik Akagi lirih sambil membelai kepala anaknya.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Saya mohon maaf atas bab yang pendek ini. Bab vii dan viii akan menjadi puncak konflik lainnya. Terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar Anda sekalian.**


	8. Bab VII

**Malaikat  
**

 **Bab VII  
**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **\- pernyataan kepemilikan aka disclaimer -**

 **Kantai Collection copyright by KADOKAWA GAMES and DMM - dot - com**

 **Malaikat, sebuah delusi yang tidak akan pernah tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman  
**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **drama picisan Barat  
**

 **efek kebanyakan nonton FOX**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI**

 **ROCKY CHACK, dengan lagu "and you"-nya yang mengiringi pengetikan bab vii ini  
**

 **Perfume, dengan lagu "FLASH"-nya yang masih membuat saya jejeritan menunggu film "Chihayafuru" rilis sehari setelah AADC2 nanti**

* * *

"INI adalah yang pertama kalinya semenjak lima tahun lalu, bukan?"

"Kau ini senang sekali bertindak semaumu, ya."

"...Kaga."

* * *

AKAGI terperangah menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Tidak pernah disangkanya gedung kejaksaan akan sebegitu besarnya. Memang tidak pantaslah ia meragukan Kaga. Dipandanginya sejenak kartu nama di genggamannya.

 _Hyuuga..._

Setelah memantapkan diri, Akagi pun membuka pintu depan yang begitu besarnya dan kembali ciut melihat betapa megahnya isi di dalam sana.

 _Ya Tuhan, apakah kantor sebesar ini mau mengurusi urusan perceraian receh sepertiku?_ batin Akagi. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin ia merasa bahwa apa yang Kaga lakukan untuknya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Akagi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, meja resepsionis.

"Ah, maaf." Akagi mengeluarkan kartu nama pemberian Kaga dan menunjukkannya kepada si resepsionis.

Melihat nama pada kartu nama tersebut, si resepsionis kontan bertanya, "Apakah Anda sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu?"

Nah, kan! Tentu saja benar tebakan Akagi bahwa orang yang akan ditemuinya sekarang pun bukan sembarangan!

"Maaf, saya belum pernah membuat janji untuk bertemu, hanya saja Kaga dari kantor pengacara Kaga mengirimkan saya kemari," terang Akagi.

Si resepsionis cukup tersentak ketika Akagi menyebutkan nama Kaga, namun cepat-cepat membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan kembali melawan dengan, "Kami mohon maaf, namun Anda perlu membuat janji sebelum bertemu dengan Hyuuga—"

"Dia klienku."

Baik Akagi maupun si resepsionis terkejut dengan munculnya seorang wanita dalam setelan formal melangkah mendekati mereka. Potongan rambut pendek seleher berwarna cokelat hitam, air muka garang lengkap dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, suara lirih yang menusuk.

Hyuuga.

Jaksa muda berbakat yang terkenal tidak pernah meninggalkan cacat—putusan bersalah dari hakim—pada setiap pengadilannya. Orang yang bolak-balik masuk media massa dengan julukan "Iblis Pengadilan".

Akagi menelan ludahnya. Yang benar saja? Ia hanya ingin bercerai, bukan menuntut suaminya atas pembunuhan keji atau semacamnya. Bahkan anaknya pun saat ini sama ketakutannya dengannya. Kaga-chan terus saja bersembunyi di belakang kakinya, menatap Hyuuga takut-takut.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kaga. Kau, ikut ke ruanganku. Anakmu tinggalkan saja padanya," perintah Hyuuga seraya berbalik badan dan melangkah lebih dulu.

"M, mama..." Kaga-chan mencengkam celana Akagi erat-erat.

Akagi menghela napas dan berjongkok, membelai kepala anaknya. "Mama tidak akan lama. Berjanjilah kamu akan menjadi anak yang baik sampai mama kembali," janjinya dengan senyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan anaknya.

* * *

PENGURUSAN berkas awal berjalan dengan sangat menegangkan bagi Akagi. Meskipun seharusnya dirinya menceritakan detail permasalahan rumah tangganya, nyatanya di sini ia malah berbicara dengan penuh kehati-hatian seumpamanya ialah terdakwa yang tengah diadili. Hyuuga tidak banyak bertanya, tidak pula berkomentar perihal apa-apa yang Akagi sampaikan, namun tangannya jelas menunjukkan keseriusannya dalam menangani kasus Akagi dengan tidak berhentinya tangan itu menulis ini dan itu di atas berkas calon janda beranak satu itu.

"Perlihatkan lukamu." Hyuuga berkata lirih memecah sunyi.

"Eh?"

"Perlihatkan luka bekas kekerasan fisik yang dilakukan suamimu," ulangnya, lebih jelas.

Akagi terdiam. Perlahan dilepasnya kemeja luarannya, menampilkan lebam dan bekas luka di lengan-lengannya. Setelah melihat anggukan Hyuuga, ia pun segera mengenakan kemejanya kembali.

"Mengapa Kaga?" tanya Hyuuga seraya menutup berkas di tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Mengapa kau malah mendatangi Kaga padahal tahu kalau dia bukan seorang jaksa?" Hyuuga mengulang pertanyaannya, lebih jelas.

"Ah, itu—"

 _BRAK!_

"Hyuuga! Apa yang kaupikirkan, hah, meninggalkan anak kecil di meja resepsionis begitu!?"

Akagi terkejut kala pintu di belakangnya tiba-tiba saja didobrak dan Kaga masuk dengan wajah berang.

"K, Kaga?"

"Oi, oi, kau ini tidak mengerti aturan ketuk dahulu sebelum masuk apa?" Hyuuga bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Kaga dengan wajah sama berangnya.

"Berisik kau. Tidak bisa apa kau sedikit lebih memikirkan klienmu, hah?"

"Kau yang berisik. Yang kubutuhkan cuma putusan bersalah dari hakim, mengerti?"

Menonton perdebatan dua orang serupa di depannya, Akagi tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa geli. Kaga dan Hyuuga sama-sama menatapnya dengan wajah kesal, namun keduanya segera melunak dan turut tersenyum melihat tawa tertahan wanita yang tengah kesulitan di hadapan mereka saat ini.

Hyuuga kembali duduk di singgasananya, sedang Kaga mengambil tempat di sebelah Akagi.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Hyuuga ketus pada Kaga.

"Kalau tidak ada urusannya dengan klienku, aku pun ogah kemari," jawab Kaga sama ketusnya. Dikeluarkannya buku catatannya dari dalam tas, lalu mencari-cari halaman yang dibutuhkannya dan mengeluarkan satu brosur dari sana.

"Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui, tetap berada di bawah atap yang sama dengan laki-laki seperti itu bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Terlebih lagi, semua ini tidak baik bagi psikologis Kaga-chan. Saranku, sebaiknya kalian berdua pindahlah kemari." Kaga menyerahkan brosur tersebut pada Akagi.

Sebuah brosur apartemen.

"T, tapi—"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyewanya untuk kalian."

Akagi terdiam. Gila, sekaya apa, sih, Kaga ini?

"Kaga, aku—"

"Mestinya kau bersyukur, Akagi." Hyuuga memotong bantahan Akagi.

"Aku pun akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak akan lucu jika tiba-tiba kasus perceraian ini berubah menjadi pembunuhan berencana," lanjutnya.

Kaga melempar bukunya ke wajah Hyuuga. "Kau adalah yang terburuk, Hyuuga," cibirnya.

Hyuuga mendengus dan mengembalikan buku tersebut dengan kesal.

"Untuk saat ini cukup. Aku akan segera menaikkan gugatanmu ke pengadilan. Dan karena wanita sialan di sampingmu ini cukup berisik, segala perkembangan mengenai perceraianmu akan kuberikan langsung padanya," ucapnya lirih seraya bangkit dan berjalan menuju dinding kaca di sisi lain ruangannya, menatap lanskap metropolis di bawah sana.

Sebelum kedua tamunya meninggalkan ruangannya, jaksa muda itu dengan tegas berkata, "Demi kebaikanmu, turuti saja wanita sialan itu. Ini perintah."

* * *

HARI demi hari berjalan dengan lambat namun sedikit lebih melegakan bagi Akagi. Kasusnya telah diangkat ke pengadilan dan suaminya telah mendapatkan kuasa hukumnya sendiri. Semenjak kepindahannya ke apartemen sewaan Kaga, kehidupannya dan anaknya pun perlahan menjadi lebih baik. Tidak ada bentakan yang disertai pukulan baik di pagi maupun malam hari, tidak ada kaleng bir dan puntung rokok yang berserakan di sekitar rumah, tidak ada tangis atau pun rasa khawatir. Semua begitu aman di tempat yang tidak diketahui suaminya ini. Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah. Semua karena Kaga menjamin keamanan dan keselamatan baik Akagi maupun Kaga-chan.

Dikarenakan letak apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor Kaga, kini, setiap pagi, Kaga akan berbaik hati datang untuk mengantar Kaga Kecil ke sekolahnya. Akagi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mengantar anaknya ke sekolah sendiri, terlebih karena akses kereta dari tempat tinggal mereka menuju sekolah Kaga-chan sekarang juga mudah. Sayangnya Kaga akan terus balik menolak dengan alasan "Akagi harus fokus dengan perceraiannya saja".

Bahkan di siang hari pun ia sudah menginstruksikan Haruna untuk menjemput Kaga-chan di sekolah dan mengantarnya pulang.

Terkadang, di luar urusan perceraian Akagi pun Kaga menyempatkan diri berkunjung atau membawa ibu dan anak itu jalan-jalan. Tanpa Akagi sadari, dunianya perlahan berubah. Dan di sisi lain hatinya, ia seolah tidak menghendaki perubahan tersebut.

* * *

"MAMA, kapan kita akan bertemu dengan Tante Malaikat lagi?" Kaga-chan bertanya pada suatu malam setelah mereka melakukan santap malam.

"Ya ampun, kamu kan baru bertemu dengannya pagi tadi, Kaga-chan," tanggap Akagi sambil menyelesaikan cucian piringnya.

"Tapi kan sudah lama Tante Malaikat tidak main di sini," gerutu Kaga-chan.

Setelah meletakkan piring terakhirnya di rak, Akagi melepas celemeknya dan duduk di sebelah anaknya. Sambil membelai lembut kepala sang anak, Akagi memberi pengertian, "Tante Malaikat pasti sedang sibuk berjuang melawan kejahatan. Kaga-chan harus memberi pengertian dan tidak manja, oke?"

"Mu... Iya, iya..."

Akagi tersenyum. "Kamu senang dengan Tante Malaikat?" tanyanya.

Kaga-chan mengangguk. "Aku senang. Senaaang sekali. Aku sangat senang karena bisa melihat mama tersenyum saat Tante Malaikat ada bersama mama."

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Akagi terdiam. Dadanya menjadi sesak. Wajahnya menjadi merah merona.

"Kamu ini bisa saja," ucapnya sambil mencubit pipi Kaga-chan.

"Apakah benar begitu, Kaga-chan?"

Akagi terkejut setengah mati. Dari arah pintu Kaga berjalan menghampiri mereka bersama dengan Haruna.

"K, Kaga! Sejak kapan kamu masuk ke dalam sini!?"

Belum Kaga menjawab, Kaga-chan sudah keburu melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlari memeluknya seraya berteriak riang, "Tante Malaikat!"

Kaga tidak bisa menolak kelucuan yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya bosan ini. Senang sekali hatinya melihat anak ini sudah tidak lagi sungkan untuk minta digendongnya. Manis. Sangat manis. Persis seperti ibunya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Ah, tapi kalau Kaga, sih, sekarang pun Akagi tetap saja manis.

"K, Kaga-chan! Jangan manja begitu pada Tante—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Akagi. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," potong Kaga. "Ah, maaf aku langsung masuk. Sejak tadi kuketuk-ketuk tapi tidak ada jawaban, aku jadi khawatir. Apalagi kau tidak mengunci pintunya. Jangan dibiasakan seperti itu, Akagi. Berbahaya," lanjutnya, entah mengapa dengan air muka yang sangat serius.

"Ah... I, iya, maaf..." jawab Akagi seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Kaga menghela napas dan meraih kepala Akagi, membelainya lembut.

"Kaga-chan, kamu baik-baik seharian ini?" Kaga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si kecil.

Yang ditanya mengangguk penuh semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Kehadiran Kaga tidak pernah gagal membahagiakannya.

"Karena Kaga-chan sudah menjadi anak yang baik seharian ini, aku akan memberikannya hadiah."

"Apa? Tante Malaikat bawa apaaa? Untukku? Atau untuk mama?"

Melihat reaksi tersebut, Kaga tidak mampu menahan senyumnya.

"Kaga... Jangan menghamburkan uangmu seperti itu," bisik Akagi lirih. Jelas merasa tak enak hati karena Kaga sudah terlalu banyak memberi untuk dirinya dan anaknya.

Mendengar Akagi berkata demikian, Kaga memasang wajah mengambek. "Menghamburkan uang? Kamu ini selalu saja—"

 _Cup~_

Sepasang bibir mengecup pipi Kaga.

"Terima kasih, Tante Malaikat! Aku dan mama sangat senang!" seru Kaga-chan riang.

Kaga masih terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespons bagaimana. Melihatnya, Akagi jadi tak enak hati, khawatir Kaga tidak menghendaki ciuman tersebut.

"K, Kaga, maafkan—"

"T, tidak apa-apa... Maksudku, aku... turut senang..." akunya dengan wajah merona.

Melihat ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihatnya itu, Akagi pun ikut-ikutan merona. Isi kepalanya mendadak tak keruan melihat Kaga yang salah tingkah begitu.

"Ah, Kaga-san." Haruna yang sedari tadi diam di belakang menegur Kaga, seolah mengingatkan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua kemari.

"Ah, benar juga. Kaga-chan, sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat hadiahnya, kan?"

"Iya! Sudah tidak sabar!"

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang ambil hadiahnya bersama Kak Haruna, ya. Aku ada urusan dengan mamamu," bujuk Kaga yang diam-diam sambil memberi kode pada Akagi bahwa ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan perihal sidang perceraiannya dan suaminya.

Untungnya Kaga-chan menurut padanya dan segera minta diturunkan dan berlari ke pelukan Haruna.

"Tante Cantik~"

"Anak pintar. Ayo kita ke sofa depan."

"Waaai~ Hadiah~"

Setelah memastikan keduanya sudah tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Kaga pun mengeluarkan seberkas dokumen dari dalam tasnya.

"Sidang perceraian kalian akan dilaksanakan pekan depan. Seluruh bukti dan kesaksian sah yang telah diajukan ke pengadilan sudah mendapat persetujuan hakim," terangnya sembari membolak-balik halaman demi halaman.

Akagi mendesah. "Kau yakin ini akan berjalan dengan lancar?"

Kaga menatap Akagi. Lekat-lekat. "Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa, Akagi."

Akagi mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti bahwa Kaga memang tengah mengupayakan segala yang ia bisa demi dirinya dan sang buah hati, namun tetap saja ada satu bagian di dalam dirinya yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya berpikir bahwa semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan semudah itu. Dan acap kali ia merasa demikian, ia hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Menghela napas sepanjang yang ia bisa. Lelah sekali rasanya.

Kaga menutup dokumen di genggamannya dan perlahan mendekati Akagi. Disentuhnya jemari tangan Akagi yang lunglai itu, meminta persetujuan untuk melanjutkan aksinya.

Melihat Akagi yang tidak meresponsnya, Kaga pun berhati-hati mendekap tubuh wanita yang kini benar-benar dirasanya jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dan membelai kepalanya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Akagi, meskipun cukup kaget, membalas pelukan tersebut, mencengkam punggung kemeja Kaga yang tak lagi terlindungi blazer. Lantas dengan nada sendu bertanya, "Bagaimana caraku membayar semua ini, Kaga...?"

Pilu. Pilu sekali hati Kaga mendengar tanya Akagi yang demikian. Dikecupnya puncak kepala wanita ceking dalam pelukannya dan menjawab, "Pikirkanlah sidang perceraianmu dulu, Akagi..."

Akagi lelah. Kaga selalu memanjakannya. Selalu terlalu baik kepadanya. Membuatnya terus mempertanyakan hubungan di antara mereka. Akagi tahu bahwa Kaga memang mencintainya, selalu dikatakannya setiap kali Akagi mulai meragukannya atau ketika Akagi kembali mempermasalahkan utang-piutang di antara mereka. Pun begitu tak sekali pun Kaga ada meminta Akagi untuk membalas perasaannya. Selalu, yang dimintanya adalah Akagi untuk memfokuskan diri terhadap perceraiannya. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Akagi bisa tetap berada di sana. Kebaikan hati Kaga yang terlalu itu. Yang tanpa pamrih itu. Dan mungkin karena itu juga ia malah menjadi semakin nyaman dengan semua yang Kaga katakan dan lakukan padanya.

Entahlah. Pada dasarnya, memang begitulah biasanya mereka, bukan?

Kaga yang akan membelai rambut Akagi dengan penuh kasih sayang, yang akan mengecup keningnya dengan penuh kesabaran, mendekapnya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Tapi... Setelah tiga belas tahun berlalu, semua itu... terasa berbeda.

Jauh lebih berbeda.

Dengan penuh kejujuran: lebih nyaman.

Apakah karena semua ini telah absen selama tiga belas tahun?

Mungkin begitu. Mungkin saja Akagi hanya terlalu rindu akan Kaga-nya yang dulu. Kaga-nya yang memang sebegitu menyayangi dan mengasihinya.

Atau...

Jangan-jangan, sesungguhnya, ia pun memiliki hasrat yang serupa dengan Kaga?

Akagi tersentak kala pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya. Sontak ia mendorong Kaga menjauh.

Kaga yang kaget dengan dorongan yang tiba-tiba itu hanya bisa menatap kedua mata Akagi dengan tatapan nanar. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Akagi langsung merasa bersalah dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kaga.

Jauh lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Mencari kehangatan dari tubuh besar Kaga dengan liar.

"Kaga..." bisiknya lirih.

Kaga menghela napas dan kembali mendekap tubuh kecil itu sama eratnya. Dibelainya kepala itu kembali, berusaha menenangkannya dari segala pikiran jahat yang ada.

"...Maaf..." bisik Akagi kembali.

Di antara belaian-belaian penuh kasih itu Kaga bertanya, "'Maaf'? Untuk apa, Akagi? Masalah tiga belas tahun yang lalu? Masalah kau merepotkanku sekarang?"

"Entahlah... Semuanya?"

Kaga kembali menghela napas. Kali ini lebih panjang. Dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya kedua iris sitrin teduh Akagi lekat-lekat.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf padaku, Akagi. Aku mencintaimu bukan untuk mendengarmu terus meminta maaf setiap kita bertemu," bisiknya.

Wajah Akagi kembali merona. _Ah... Lagi-lagi bilang cinta..._

"Iya, iya, ma—"

Kaga menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Akagi. "Minta maaf lagi dan aku tidak akan segan menciummu, Akagi," bisik Kaga, kali ini dengan nada yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Karenanya, wajah Akagi pun semakin terbakar. Apa-apaan _sahabat_ nya ini?

"K, Kaga, berhenti bermain-main! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," desahnya kesal seraya membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi Kaga.

Sejujurnya ia tidak kesal. Entah. Kesal. Tapi kesal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup gila. Kesal yang membuat wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Kaga meraih pergelangan tangan Akagi, menariknya hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku bisa menjamin perceraianmu," ucapnya dingin.

Bingung. Jelas bingung Akagi lantaran Kaga tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Seakan-akan memang sejak awal adalah niatnya untuk memisahkan Akagi dari suaminya. Akagi pun pada akhirnya hanya mampu menanggapi kalimat tersebut dengan diamnya. Setidak-tidaknya, sebelum wajahnya menjadi lebih merah dari ini, ia sudah kembali membuang muka dan nelangsa berkata, "Aku tahu utangku tak bisa kulunasi, tapi jika perasaanku yang kautuntut sebagai bayarannya... aku tak bisa... Aku tak bisa, Kaga. Lebih baik kaubunuh saja aku ini. Bunuh sajalah."

Mendengarnya, Kaga pun ikut kehilangan kata-kata. Demi bumi dan langit! Adalah Akagi keabadiannya! Mengapa pula harus didengarnya nestapa semacam ini?

"Jangan mengujiku seperti itu, Akagi... Mana mungkin aku mampu membunuh orang yang kucintai...?" timpal Kaga dengan satu senyum sendu yang mengais belas kasih.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menuntut apa pun darimu. Tidak dengan uang, tidak pula dengan perasaanmu," lanjutnya.

Dengan berberat hati dilepasnya genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan itu.

"Istirahatlah malam ini. Besok aku akan datang untuk mengantar Kaga-chan lagi," ucapnya seraya membelai kepala Akagi dan melangkah menuju sofa depan, tempat di mana bocah kesayangan dan sekretaris pribadinya berada.

Tanpa banyak berbasa-basi, Kaga dan Haruna pun meninggalkan apartemen Akagi. Yang entah mengapa meninggalkan satu pilu yang sama di hati si calon janda.

"Mama?"

Akagi tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap sang buah hati.

"Kenapa mama murung? Apa mama bertengkar dengan Tante Malaikat? Apa Tante Malaikat berbuat jahat pada mama?"

Ditodong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu Akagi merasa dirinya begitu jahat, begitu kotor. Kalaulah ada yang harus disebut jahat, sudah pasti itu dirinya, bukan? Bahkan setelah tiga belas tahun Kaga masih mencintainya. Sama besarnya. Bahkan lebih. Jelas terpancar dari kedua matanya bahwa wanita itu yakin jika memang Akagi-lah satu-satunya.

Tetapi...

Perasaannya sama sekali tak merasa bahwa Kaga adalah orang yang tepat.

Terlebih...

"Kaga-chan, apa kau mencintai Tante Malaikat?"

"Tentu!" Tante Malaikat sangat baik! Tidak seperti papa!"

...Ia tak ingin menciptakan 'Kaga' lainnya. Tidak dalam diri Kaga-chan.

Ia ingin anaknya hidup secara _normal_.

* * *

DI depan Seven Eleven Kaga bersandar pada salah satu dinding kaca toko, menyalakan layar ponselnya dan membuka perpesanan, berniat mengirim satu pesan kepada Akagi. Haruna yang sedari tadi memerhatikan wajah sendu itu dari balik pintu masuk pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri atasannya.

"Ah, sudah selesai?" tanya Kaga seraya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu," jawab Haruna seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Kaga membalas sikap santun sekretarisnya dengan satu senyuman tipis dan mengajaknya untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebagai sekretaris pribadi Kaga, tentu Haruna mudah menyadari perbedaan pada diri Kaga sebelum dan sesudah pertemuannya kembali dengan Akagi. Dengan mudah Haruna bisa menyimpulkan betapa Kaga tertarik pada Akagi. Dan kelihatannya Kaga sendiri menyadari sekretarisnya mengetahui urusan pribadinya yang satu ini dan tidak merasa keberatan.

"Kaga-san, apakah Anda yakin akan membantunya? Maksud saya... kasus seperti ini... apalagi saat nantinya mempermasalahkan pembagian hak asuh anak dan gana-gini—"

"Tidak akan sulit. Buktinya kuat. Kaga-chan pun terlihat menginginkan perceraian kedua orang tuanya."

Haruna terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pendapatnya dengan spekulasi, "Anda pasti akan melunasi semua biaya perceraiannya, bukan? Tidak akan membiarkannya membayar apa yang dianggapnya sebagai utang—"

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku padanya. Selebihnya karena memang aku tidak bisa melihatnya tersiksa seperti itu. Kau juga tidak akan tega, bukan, Haruna?"

Haruna tersenyum sendu menatap pengacara kondang ini.

"Anda sedang jatuh cinta, Kaga-san."

"Aku selalu jatuh cinta padanya, Haruna. Tidak sekarang. Tidak pula tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mencintainya sejak awal kami bertemu."

"Kapankah itu?"

Kaga menatap sekretarisnya balik dan tersenyum sama sendunya.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dan entah akan berlanjut sampai kapan."

Haruna terbelalak mendengar jawaban paling menyedihkan yang bisa dikeluarkan seorang manusia suci seperti wanita di sampingnya ini. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menyentuh tangan kiri Kaga yang tengah bertengger di tuas transmisi mobil. Dengan air mata menetes, ia terisak, "Saya... hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik bagi Anda... Bagi kalian..."

Mata Kaga berkaca-kaca. Dibuangnya wajahnya keluar kaca mobilnya.

"Terima kasih, Haruna..."

Ah, untuk ukuran seorang wanita, Kaga memang terlampau lembut hati. Sangat disayangkan bila Akagi menyia-nyiakan orang sebaik ini. Dan begitulah Lancer biru itu menembus malam dalam sunyi yang diam-diam menusuk masing-masing hatinya.

* * *

WAKTU berjalan begitu cepat dan tibalah hari persidangan Akagi dan suaminya. Ia cukup bersyukur karena di detik-detik terakhir ini Kaga tidak muncul di kehidupannya, sibuk dengan persidangan lain yang harus diurusnya. Hari ini pun sama. Karena harus menemui Hyuuga dan mempersiapkan diri sebagai saksi, ia mengatakan kalau mereka cukup bertemu langsung di pengadilan.

Tapi, yang mengejutkan Akagi adalah sosok Haruna yang berdiri di depan pintunya sekembalinya ia dari sekolah anaknya. Seolah memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Haruna-san. Ada apa datang kemari sepagi ini? Apa kita harus segera berangkat ke pengadilan?"

Haruna menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak ada perubahan agenda dalam persidangan Anda hari ini. Saya datang kemari hanya untuk berbicara secara pribadi. Berdua dengan Anda, Akagi-san."

Berdua? Pembicaraan pribadi? Akagi cepat-cepat mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya dan mempersilakan Haruna masuk. Setelah membuatkan teh, keduanya duduk di sofa depan.

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan sidang hari ini?" tanya Akagi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak," jawab Haruna lurus.

Akagi memasang wajah bertanya-tanya. "Lalu?"

Selang beberapa detik, Haruna pun menjawab, "Tentang Kaga-san."

 _Deg!_

"Kaga? Ada apa dengan Kaga?" tanya Akagi bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ada jeda sejenak lainnya sebelum Haruna menjawab, masih terlihat tenang. "Sejak saya bekerja pada Kaga-san, saya jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum."

Akagi hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan tersebut. Pernyataannya tentang Kaga yang selalu kurang ekspresif itu bukanlah hal yang baru bagi Akagi.

Haruna menyisip tehnya.

"Lalu?"

"Sampai sekarang pun tidak pernah sekali pun tersenyum pada klien macam apa pun." Haruna kembali menyisip tehnya. "Tetapi, terhadap Anda, Kaga-san bukanlah Kaga-san yang saya kenal."

Akagi cukup mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya hendak Haruna sampaikan. Memang sejak dulu Kaga seperti itu, bukan? Sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Kaga yang hanya memaklumi keberadaan Akagi dengan seutuhnya. Kaga yang hanya terbuka padanya. Kaga, yang senyum langkanya bagai hal biasa yang luar biasa dalam hidup Akagi.

"Sudah seperti itu dari sananya," tanggap Akagi.

Haruna tampak menilai-nilai jawaban Akagi. "Akagi-san, tidak perlu memproteksi diri seperti itu. Saya menghormati Kaga-san sebagai atasan dan menyayanginya seperti saya menyayangi kakak-kakak saya. Saya sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa pada Kaga-san."

"Haruna-san, bukan begitu—" Akagi menghentikan kalimatnya. Meskipun ia ingin menghentikan Haruna sekarang, Haruna yang sedari tadi tenang pun kini mulai terlihat tidak sabar.

"Kaga-san adalah orang yang sangat baik. Tidak, ia terlalu baik. Saya tahu bahwa saya memang tidak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi setidaknya saya ingin membantu Kaga-san menyampaikan apa yang menjadi impiannya, meskipun saya tahu... Kaga-san tidak mungkin menghendaki saya datang kemari dan mengatakan semua ini..."

"Haruna-san—"

"Kaga-san sangat mencintai Anda, Akagi-san!"

Keduanya terdiam.

Akagi tahu itu. Sangat tahu. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu pun ia sudah tahu. Semuanya sudah diketahuinya sejak dulu.

Sejak malam di rumah sakit itu.

Sejak malam di kamar kosong penuh foto itu.

Akagi sudah tahu. Tidak perlu lagi ada perantara yang menyatakan hal itu padanya. Ia pun sadar bahwa sekalipun ia tahu, ia tetap saja egois terhadap Kaga. Tidak ingin sosok itu pergi, namun tidak jua menerima cintanya. Tiga belas tahun sudah ia menyakiti hati itu sampai ditinggalkannya dirinya sendiri, dan sekarang pun sama, bukan? Akagi tetap saja menyakiti hati Kaga karena ia sadar, ia tidak bisa memilih siapa untuk dicintai.

"Akagi-san, saya mohon... Pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusan Anda."

Akagi kembali terdiam.

"Haruna-san," panggilnya kemudian, melemparkan pandangannya menembus kaca yang menampakkan pagi hari di dunia luar sana.

Haruna diam memerhatikan kliennya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku hanya bisa menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku pun tidak berencana untuk mencintainya. Aku memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Jika ia melihat ibunya bercerai hanya untuk lari ke pelukan wanita lain, sekalipun wanita itu mencintainya, ia pasti akan malu nantinya... memiliki ibu seorang..." Kalimat itu terputus di sana. Akagi berusaha mati-matian untuk mengucapkan bagian akhir dari kalimatnya, namun tertahan di bibirnya.

Sulit sampai pedih sekali rasanya.

Sampai harus menitikkan air mata.

"...lesbian..." Akagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya, meskipun sampai harus menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Merasa sangat kotor.

Sangat hina.

Entah untuk alasan apa.

Haruna tersenyum miris. Tidak disangkanya Kaga telah sia-sia mencintai wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah menghargai perasaannya. Sedikit pun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun ikut sakit hati.

"Lalu, untuk apa Anda memberinya nama 'Kaga'?" tanya Haruna, menyeruak dari dasar keputusasaannya.

Belum Akagi menjawab, Haruna sudah kembali bertanya, "Mengapa anak itu selalu memanggil Kaga-san 'Tante Malaikat'?"

"Itu—"

"Kaga-san tidak pernah bertanya, bukan?"

Pada detik itu juga Akagi menyesal pernah menilai gadis di hadapannya sekarang. Sekalipun penampilannya bersih dan polos, nyatanya insting dan lidahnya kelewatan tajam. Sekarang ia kehabisan amunisi dan hanya bisa merasa mampus saja.

Kaga memang tidak pernah bertanya.

Entah karena sudah tahu alasannya, atau sekadar menjaga hatinya.

Mengapa? Mengapa diberikannya nama anaknya begitu? Dengan nama orang yang telah disakitinya dulu. Dengan nama orang yang terus menghantuinya hingga kelahiran anaknya. Dengan nama orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan ingin terus menghukum dirinya sendiri atas semua dosa-dosanya. Mengapa, Akagi?

"Jika saja Anda masih memiliki hati, setidaknya Anda akan mempertimbangkan kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu, bukan?"

Akagi terbelalak tak percaya.

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis ini mengetahui masalah tersebut?

"K, kau! Tahu apa kau tentangku dan Kaga!?" bentak Akagi.

Kena. Tepat sasaran.

Senyum yang biasanya kalem dan teduh di wajah gadis itu kini berubah menjadi senyum licik yang mengintimidasi Akagi. Menyimpan banyak tanda tanya. Seolah ia berhasrat untuk menguliti segala dosa Akagi.

"Hampir semuanya. Hanya saja, memang sangat disayangkan Anda yang selama ini Kaga-san ceritakan, pada kenyataannya tidak seindah itu. ...Bahkan jauh lebih buruk."

Akagi benar-benar merasa terteror. Gadis ini, sama seperti suaminya, juga Kaga: sangat berbahaya.

"K, kau—"

 _Piririri... piririri..._

Haruna meraih ponselnya. Melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia melirik Akagi dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ah, sayang sekali Kaga-san sudah menelepon. Tampaknya keberuntungan berada di pihak Anda saat ini, Akagi-san," ucapnya dengan senyum kalemnya.

Gila.

Gila betul.

Apa-apaan perasaan takut ini?

"Ya, Haruna di sini."

Gila.

Gila betul.

Apa-apaan perasaan hampir terbunuh ini?

"Ya, kebetulan sekali saya bertemu jalan dengan Akagi-san. Ya, sekarang Akagi-san sudah bersama saya."

Gila.

Gila betul.

Apa-apaan gadis ini—

Haruna menolehkan wajahnya pada Akagi dan menyodorkan ponselnya pada wanita itu. "Kaga-san ingin berbicara dengan Anda, Akagi-san."

Dengan tangan bergetar Akagi menerima ponsel itu dan menempelkannya di samping telinganya.

"Akagi?"

Ah, suara Kaga...

"Y, ya, Kaga?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ah, suara ini entah mengapa sangat menenangkannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Tidak usah khawatir."

"Bohong."

Akagi kembali merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya. Nada suara Kaga barusan terdengar begitu dingin.

Dingin.

Sama seperti saat ia mengusir Akagi tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

"Hahaha, bercanda. Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Lekaslah datang kemari, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan sebelum persidangan."

Tanpa menjawab, Akagi memutus panggilan tersebut dan mengembalikan ponsel tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

Haruna yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Akagi menggaruk pipinya dan berkata, "Maafkan kata-kata saya yang lancang tadi. Saya tidak memiliki maksud apa pun terhadap Anda, Akagi-san. Saya hanya tidak menyangka Anda akan melihat hal ini seperti itu. Hanya tidak menyangka Anda memiliki pemikiran setertutup itu. Saya hanya bisa berharap Anda dan Kaga-san bisa menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa harus memiliki penyesalan apa pun nantinya."

Haruna bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya. "Saya akan tunggu di bawah. Silakan bersiap-siap. Permisi."

Akagi tidak mencegah Haruna saat gadis itu melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Bukan.

Bukan apartemennya.

Ini hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak utangnya pada Kaga.

Akagi menghela napas panjang.

Frustrasi.

Setelah menenangkan diri, ia segera bersiap dan menyusul Haruna yang sudah memesankan taksi untuk mereka berdua. Perjalanan dikuasai oleh sunyi, di mana pada hati seorang gadis yang sangat mengharapkan kebahagiaan bagi atasan yang paling dihormatinya telah putus harapannya akan wanita di sebelahnya ini. Dikutukinya kenyataan bahwa di dunia ini ada saja orang seegois Akagi.

* * *

SESAMPAINYA di pengadilan, Akagi langsung berlari turun meninggalkan Haruna. Haruna pun langsung meminta sopir untuk melesat pergi menuju sekolah Kaga-chan—tugasnya setiap siang saat ini. Tanpa menggubris kepergian taksi di belakangnya, Akagi langsung menghambur masuk dengan kasar ke dalam gedung, dan menghampiri Kaga yang tengah berbicara dengan Hyuuga di lobi utama.

"Ah, Akagi—"

Tanpa mengindahkan sapaan Kaga, Akagi langsung menariknya menjauh dan menatapnya dengan berang.

"Akagi, ada apa? Apa terjadi se—"

"Katakan padaku."

Kaga terdiam. Melihat ekspresi berang Akagi, dengan tenang ia pun menebak, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui? Tentangku? Tentang apa yang ingin aku lakukan padamu? Tentang rencana jahat apa yang sedang aku rencanakan untuk membalas semua perbuatanmu di masa lalu?"

Kini posisi keduanya terbalik. Akagi diam. Wajahnya melunak. Ia marah. Sekaligus takut. Semua tanyanya menyatu menjadi bola emosi yang kacau balau.

Kaga tidak sedikit pun bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap Akagi dengan kecewa.

"Tiga belas tahun... Tiga belas tahun, Akagi... Hanya itukah yang terlintas di pikiranmu tentangku? Membalaskan dendamku padamu?"

Kecewa.

Nada bicara itu sangat menunjukkan kekecewaan yang Kaga derita. Kecewa sekali ia pada spekulasi Akagi yang sebegini piciknya.

Kesal.

Kaga menjadi sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Dikepalkannya tangannya erat-erat.

"...Lupakanlah. Apa pun yang kaupikirkan tentangku, saat ini tidaklah penting. Saat ini sampai beberapa jam ke depan adalah sidang yang menentukan masa depanmu. Aku adalah saksimu, dan kau adalah klienku. Tidak lebih."

Ada jeda sebelum Kaga kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Dan jika itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, maka pandanglah aku hanya sebagai seorang pengacara. Bukan sebagai seorang teman lama yang kaumintai jasanya. Bukan sebagai seorang yang menaruh rasa tak berbalas."

Kaga tidak menunggu jawaban dari pihak Akagi, terbukti dari ia yang langsung beranjak meninggalkan calon janda itu memasuki lobi saksi mata.

Ketika Akagi menghampiri Hyuuga, wanita itu tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan langsung membukakan pintu menuju lobi penuntut.

* * *

LIMA belas menit telah berlalu sejak Akagi memasuki ruang sidang bersama pengacaranya. Di sisi seberang, suaminya belum juga muncul. Ketika kuasa hukumnya ditanyai oleh hakim, pengacara muda yang masih hijau itu hanya mengatakan ketidaktahuannya lantaran ia dan kliennya—suami Akagi—berjanji untuk langsung bertemu di persidangan.

Seketika perasaan Akagi menjadi tidak enak.

Hal itu pun menjadi kenyataan kala ponsel Kaga berdering dan ekspresinya menjadi kalut.

"Yang Mulia Hakim Tertinggi, saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya ini, tapi kita tidak bisa meneruskan persidangan ini! Hyuuga, cepat hubungi kepolisian dan suruh mereka mencari suami Nyonya Akagi!"

Mendengar ucapan Kaga, seluruh isi ruang sidang pun menjadi riuh.

"Tertib! Tertib di ruang sidang!" tegur sang hakim seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan palunya keras-keras.

"Kaga-san, apa maksud dari semua ini!?" tanya sang hakim.

Kaga yang sudah bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju pintu keluar ruang sidang menjawab, "Suami Nyonya Akagi melarikan diri dan menculik anak mereka!" sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Seketika kepala Akagi terasa berputar.

 _Semua memang tidak akan semudah itu, bukan...?_

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Dikarenakan UTS yang sudah di depan mata, saya berusaha untuk mengejar fanfiksi ini. Semoga saja bab viii bisa selesai pekan depan. Jika tidak, berarti saya mengambil cuti sampai bulan depan.**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca, saya menanti komentar Anda sekalian.**


	9. Bab VIII

**Malaikat**

 **Bab VIII**

 **Ditulis oleh 生川・明**

 **.**

 **\- pernyataan hak cipta -**

 ** _Kantai Collection_ adalah sepenuhnya milik KADOKAWA GAMES dan DMM -dot- com  
**

 _ **Malaikat**_ **, sebuah mahakarya delusi yang tidak mungkin tercipta tanpa adanya iDutchman**

 **.**

 **\- peringatan -**

 **AU**

 **delusi**

 **RUNNING IN THE NINETIES IS A NEW WAY I LIKE TO BE**

 **I'M JUST RUNNING IN THE NINETIES COME ON BABY RUN TO ME**

 **WE ARE RUNNING IN THE NINETIES IS A NEW WAY TO SET ME FREE**

 **I'M JUST RUNNING IN THE NINETIES**

 **YES I WANNA KNOW YES I WANNA SEE**

 **sinetron**

 **DEJA VU I'VE JUST BEEN IN THIS PLACE BEFORE**

 **HIGHER ON THE STREET AND I KNOW IT'S MY TIME TO GO**

 **CALLING YOU AND THE SEARCH IS MYSTERY**

 **STANDING ON MY FEET IT'S SO HARD WHEN I TRY TO BE ME WOAH**

 **lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan _Maria la del Barrio_**

 **.**

 **\- ucapan terima kasih -**

 **KBBI daring Kemendikbud**

 _ **Every Other Freckle**_ **, _In Cold Blood_ , dan _Deadcrush_ milik alt-J  
**

 _ **e-u-r-o-b-e-a-t**_

 **Rekan sejawat yang telah mendorong berlanjutnya sinetron _shameless_ ini di Facebook  
**

* * *

KRAYON warna-warni.

Ampas karet penghapus yang disapu sebelah punggung tangan.

Meja lipat yang sedikit-sedikit bergeser seirama lengan yang menarik dan mendorong pewarna yang berbeda.

Telapak-telapak kecil yang berlepotan segala macam warna.

Bising gelak dan obrolan yang kabur di sana-sini.

Kaga-chan dengan khusyuknya terus menggambar tanpa memberi sedikit pun celah untuk diinterupsi. Di sekelilingnya, beberapa sahabatnya terlihat sama khusyuk dan tidak dapat diinterupsinya juga.

Menggambar.

Menulis.

Atau sekadar meninju-ninju kepalan mungil ke permukaan tanah liat yang untungnya diciptakan bisu.

Setidaknya begitu sampai bel berbunyi.

Kaga-chan menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan menghela napas lega. Seolah sebuah mahakarya baru saja tercipta. Ditutupnya buku gambarnya dan dimasukkan semua alat tulis dan gambarnya ke dalam tas selempang imut-imut berbentuk kepala binatangnya, lantas melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruang kelas bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Pembicaraan anak-anak.

Kartun episode semalam.

 _Gachapon_ edisi baru di toko kelontong ujung jalan.

Atau masakan ibu nanti malam.

Atau ke mana jalan-jalan akhir pekan bersama ayah nanti Sabtu dan Minggu.

Topik-topik obrolan yang hanya bisa Kaga-chan dengar tanpa ikut berkontribusi di dalamnya. Sejak dulu memang hanya seorang ayah pemabuk dan ibu yang selalu disakiti yang disaksikannya. Konsep kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang terlalu dewasa itu nyatanya sudah dimengertinya dengan cukup fasih sehingga kemunculan Tante Malaikat kemudian mengingatkannya pada kartun dan drama pahlawan super favoritnya di televisi.

Tokoh yang selalu muncul untuk menegakkan keadilan dan membawa perdamaian pada dunia.

Konyol memang, menyadari bahwa Tante Malaikat tidak akan bertarung dan mengalahkan ayahnya sehingga ayahnya lenyap, tetapi ketika—secara mau tidak mau dan suka tidak suka—dikenalkan dengan konsep perceraian, Kaga-chan merasa kegiatan yang berarti memisahkan ibunya dari ayahnya itu cukup untuk membuatnya mengangguk menyetujui bahwa keadilan telah berhasil ditegakkan.

Ya, seperti hari ini contohnya.

Setelah kira-kira sebulan lebih tidak bertemu dengan Tante Malaikat, akhirnya hari ini ia dijemput oleh Tante Cantik—Haruna. Biasanya jika Tante Malaikat tidak bisa menjemput pasti ibunya yang akan menjemput, namun hari ini keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa. Tentu ini berkaitan dengan kegiatan perceraian itu.

Bukan masalah. Justru baik. Tandanya hari ini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan pahlawan supernya.

.

"Kaga-chan."

.

Kaga-chan tersadar dari lamunan pendeknya dan menoleh ke arah salah satu sahabatnya.

.

"Itu papamu, bukan?"

.

Kaga-chan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu gerbang yang tinggal beberapa langkah orang dewasa. Di sana berdiri sosok sang ayah, dalam balutan pakaian terapi yang pernah dilihatnya, tidak mabuk. Hanya saja air mukanya tidak pernah gagal membuat bulu kuduk baik Kaga-chan maupun ibunya berdiri.

Kaga-chan hendak berlari kembali ke dalam gedung taman kanak-kanaknya ketika sang ayah keburu melihatnya dan menghampirinya dengan mantap.

"Ayo pulang," ucap suara berat yang sangat serak tersebut seraya mengayunkan sebelah tangannya, meraih lengan sang anak.

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun Kaga-chan mundur beberapa langkah dan mencengkeram lengan baju seragam sahabatnya. Setelah sekian lama terbebas dari belenggu neraka dunia, tidak ada ekspresi yang mampu menjelaskan perkawinan silang antara rasa syok dan rasa tidak ikhlasnya.

"Ayo pulang kubilang." Sekali lagi suara itu berucap, kini lebih ditekankan.

"T, tidak mau. Aku sedang menunggu jemputanku," bantah Kaga-chan lirih.

"Aku ayahmu! Jangan melawan!"

Kaga-chan terlonjak. Seketika rasa takut menyelimuti dirinya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

.

 _Lari._

.

Dari balik poni runcingnya Kaga-chan melirik sedikit wajah _sang monster_. Belum terlihat apa pun dengan cepat ia kembali membuang pandangannya ke tanah. Tidak sanggup.

.

 _Lari!_

.

Dirasakannya genggamannya pada lengan baju sahabatnya menjadi kosong. Dengan nanar ia memberanikan diri menatap sosok-sosok seukurannya sudah berlari keluar melewati pintu gerbang melewati sosok besar di hadapannya.

.

 _Ah... L, lari..._

.

"Kau mau melawan seperti ibumu, hah?"

.

"Maaf, Tuan. Siapa Anda?"

.

Kaga-chan bisa merasakan kembali seluruh organ gerak tubuhnya kala seorang guru dari kelas lain menariknya bersembunyi di balik sosoknya. Bersyukur ada yang datang menyelamatkannya...

"Aku ayahnya. Aku ke sini menjemputnya."

Guru itu terlihat sangsi, jadi dilemparkannya pandangannya kepada Kaga-chan.

"Benar dia ayahmu?"

Kaga-chan menggeleng mantap, masih dipenuhi rasa takut.

"Hei, jangan seperti itu. Ayah tahu kita sedang bertengkar, tapi jangan bertingkah seperti itu. Ayo pulang."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu mengerikan. Sebuah dusta buah permainan lidah orang dewasa.

"T, tidak mau. Aku tidak mau pulang," bantah Kaga-chan sekali lagi, jelas berharap sang guru cukup akal sehat untuk menyadari siapa yang harus dituruti.

Kali ini, tanpa membujuk, sang monster langsung menarik lengannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari guru kelas lain itu.

"Hei, jangan bersikap kasar seperti itu—"

"TAHU APA KAU SOAL ANAK INI, HAH!? AKU AYAHNYA! AKU LEBIH TAHU BAGAIMANA HARUS MEMPERLAKUKANNYA!"

.

 _Oh tidak..._

.

Semakin jauh.

.

 _Tolong!_

.

Seorang guru lain yang dikenalnya dengan sangat kental sebagai guru kelasnya menghampiri guru kelas lain tadi.

.

 _Jangan! Tolong aku!_

.

Ia terlihat membisikkan sesuatu, mengisyaratkan bahwa sosok itu memang ayah dari Kaga-chan dan sebaiknya mereka tidak ikut campur dalam urusan dalam rumah tersebut.

.

 _TIDAK! TIDAK! JANGAN PERGI!_

.

Saat si guru kelas lain tidak mengindahkan ucapan guru kelasnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar dan menahan sang monster, ada setitik rasa bersyukur yang memercik dalam diri Kaga-chan.

"Tuan, maaf, tapi kurasa sebaiknya Anda tidak membawa anak ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini ayahnya! Apa lagi urusanmu, hah!?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Anda—"

.

 _BUAGH!_

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.

.

 _BANGUN! KUMOHON! TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!_

.

...atau tidak sama sekali.

* * *

AWAN putih yang bergerak cepat.

Orang-orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah bergerak sama cepatnya.

Aspal yang seolah berlari.

Kemudian semuanya kembali melambat dan berhenti sebagaimana normalnya kala taksi menepi.

"Terima kasih. Mohon tunggu sebentar," ucap Haruna seraya meninggalkan taksinya.

Baru pintu penumpang taksi tertutup, Haruna dikejutkan dengan teriakan seseorang yang terlihat seperti guru taman kanak-kanak—terlihat dari celemek yang dikenakannya—ke arah seorang pria besar yang sekelebat terlihat seperti suami Akagi langsung memasuki taksi yang melambat dan seketika langsung melaju kencang.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Haruna seraya menghampiri si guru.

"Cepat hubungi polisi! Pria itu menjemput paksa anak itu! Dia mengaku-aku sebagai ayahnya!" jawab si guru, membuat Haruna terkejut lebih jauh lagi.

Sambil mengeluarkan dan memutar nomor darurat kepolisian, Haruna segera kembali melompat masuk ke kursi penumpang taksinya.

"Cepat ikuti taksi di depan!" pekiknya.

Tanpa banyak tanya si sopir segera menjejak pedal gas.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.

.

"Kaga-san, saya tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan! Suami Akagi-san menculik Kaga-chan! Saya tengah mengejarnya dengan taksi dan sudah memberi tahu kepolisian! Kami mengejarnya ke arah—"

.

 _CKIIIT!_

.

Taksi mengerem mendadak.

Haruna terlonjak dan membenturkan dahinya ke kursi penumpang di depannya.

Ponselnya terjatuh.

Lekas-lekas ia meraba-raba permukaan lantai mobil mencarinya.

Haruna sangat mengutuk jalanan yang padat.

Sangat amat mengutuknya.

* * *

PINTU ganda yang menutup dengan keras.

Riuh yang tertinggal dan mengabur di belakang sana.

Udara yang seketika menjadi panas dan menyesakkan dada.

Dinding-dinding megah yang mendadak terasa sebegitu sempit dan panjangnya.

.

"Kaga!"

.

Hyuuga tergopoh-gopoh mengejar langkah-langkah Kaga yang besar dan cepat.

"Kaga! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" cegahnya seraya menarik lengan wanita satunya yang memasang wajah datar sejuta arti.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk ini, Hyuuga. Tolong lepaskan tanganku," ucap Kaga dingin.

"Bodoh! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala orang itu! Kau sudah bertindak terlalu ceroboh demi wanita itu, jangan sekarang kaubahayakan nyawamu sendiri untuknya!"

"Ya, aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya, jadi lepaskan tanganku sekarang."

Hyuuga geram, namun hanya bisa menurut dan melepaskan lengan Kaga.

"Tolong jaga Akagi-san. Jangan tinggalkan dia barang sedetik pun. Yakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja," pinta Kaga dengan senyum pilu tertahan.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban si jaksa, si kuasa hukum yang tengah menjadi saksi itu langsung berlari meninggalkan gedung pengadilan menuju lapangan parkir dan tancap gas bermodalkan intuisinya.

Sedang di belakang sana, si jaksa mendesah tanpa daya.

.

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, bedebah. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja. Sial."

* * *

LANCER biru Kaga terus melaju secepat yang ia bisa, melintasi jalan-jalan Tokyo yang labil kosong dan padatnya. Ponselnya mendekam di saku tengah mobilnya, terus terhubung dalam mode pengeras dengan Haruna. Matanya terpaku pada jalanan yang ada di depannya. Setiap celah yang terbuka dibelahnya tanpa ragu.

Di jalan tol yang lurus dan lapang.

Kaki kiri menjejak pedal kopling.

Tangan kiri memindahkan tuas transmisi hingga angka tertinggi.

Kaki kanan terus menginjak pol pedal gas.

Di jalan raya yang berkelok dan padat.

Koordinasi tangan dan kakinya dipaksa selihai Fujiwara Takumi.

Peluhnya kian membasahi tubuhnya.

Jantungnya seakan ikut berlomba.

Meskipun radionya mati, rasanya seperti ada yang meledakkan musik Eurobeat di dalam mobilnya.

Entah sudah berapa lampu merah yang diterobosnya—mohon jangan ditiru—dan berapa banyak kendaraan lain yang membunyikan klakson karena dongkol disalip seenaknya. Kaga masa bodoh. Tujuannya hanya mengejar taksi yang ditumpangi calon mantan suami Akagi.

Bukan.

Tujuannya hanya menyelamatkan Kaga-chan dari mara bahaya.

"Kaga-san, saya sudah melihat Anda! Cepat menepi! Dia sudah meninggalkan taksinya!"

Ketika sudah terlihat sosok Haruna yang tengah menekan pendarahan di leher seorang sopir taksi—taksi yang ditumpangi suami Akagi tentunya—Kaga langsung menepikan mobilnya dan melompat keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Kaga-san, cepat kejar dia! Dia berlari melewati gang itu! Biar yang di sini saya tangani!"

Baru Kaga hendak berlari mengejar, Haruna menambahkan dengan tegas, "Berhati-hatilah! Dia membawa pisau!"

* * *

PENGEJARAN melalui gang sempit di awal kemudian berlanjut ke gang-gang pemukiman dan pertokoan kecil di antara gedung-gedung padat Tokyo. Ramainya gang-gang tersebut menyulitkan Kaga untuk mengejar Si Kapten—ya, mantan kaptennya dulu, yang kini benar-benar ia pastikan nantinya akan dan harus menjadi mantan suami Akagi juga. Mengetahui bahwa pria itu bukan hanya menyekap anaknya sendiri namun juga membawa pisau membuat Kaga was-was, khawatir jika sewaktu-waktu pisau itu bisa mendarat di tubuh orang-orang asing tak bersalah yang menyesaki gang-gang tersebut.

Berkali-kali pria itu menoleh ke belakang, ke arahnya.

Berkali-kali pria itu menubrukkan dirinya ke kerumunan atau menarik dan mendorong jatuh orang asing lainnya untuk menghalau langkah Kaga meski sedikit.

Berkali-kali berbelok memasuki gang-gang lainnya secara mendadak demi mengelabui Kaga.

Namun Kaga terus mengejarnya. Tidak sedikit pun memiliki waktu untuk mengindahkan lelah dan jengkelnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Si Kapten.

Dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terawat itu, ia jelas tahu bahwa ia akan berakhir konyol jika ia tetap meneruskan kejar-kejaran antarkucing ini.

Jadi ketika berbelok memasuki ujung gang yang gelap dan sepi, Si Kapten menghentikan langkahnya.

Dicengkeramnya anaknya sendiri dan ditodongkannya pisaunya ke arah si anak yang teramat malang itu.

Kaga berhenti beberapa meter darinya.

"Mendekat dan aku akan membunuh anak ini," ancam Si Kapten.

Kaga bergeming. Bergeming awas.

"T, Tante... Tolong aku... Uh..."

Oh, anak yang teramat malang. Apa salahmu sampai harus menderita sebegininya?

"Jangan coba-coba kau," ancam Si Kapten lagi.

Kaga hanya memiliki dua pilihan dalam kepalanya untuk dieksekusi: satu, melangkah mendekat perlahan dan mencari celah kesempatan dalam kesempitan; atau dua, tanpa menunggu langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya ke tubuh pria besar itu dan menjadi tameng manusia.

Hanya ada dua pilihan: dia yang mati, atau Kaga-chan.

Mengutip ucapan Hyuuga bahwa Kaga sudah terlalu gegabah dan sembrono semenjak menangani kasus Akagi, sudah jelas pilihan mana yang akan diambilnya kali ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Kaga langsung berlari, mengejutkan Si Kapten, namun terlambat karena begitu pria itu tersadar, Kaga sudah lebih dulu melonjak dan memeluk tawanannya.

Pada detik yang sama pula Si Kapten dengan kekuatan penuh mengayun dan menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah Kaga.

.

"Argh!"

.

Rasa nyeri yang disertai sensasi terkoyak berpusat langsung di sebelah bahu belakang Kaga. Tetapi, yang menjadikannya begitu tak berdaya adalah rasa sakit yang gagal didefinisikannya dengan kata-kata kala ia merasakan pisau itu kemudian dicabut.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya didekapnya Kaga-chan erat.

Tidak masalah jika dia akan dihabisi saat ini juga dengan tikaman lain. Yang terpenting anak dalam pelukannya harus baik-baik saja.

Tetapi, alih-alih skenario terburuk yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya terjadi, disaksikannya Si Kapten justru mendadak pucat dan langsung tunggang langgang meninggalkannya.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, terdengar derap yang disertai teriakan lantang memerintahkan Si Kapten untuk berhenti.

Di ujung gang sana, kilauan merah lampu dan pekik sirene mobil polisi membuatnya menghela satu napas lega.

* * *

"KAGA-CHAN!"

"Mama!"

Akagi berlari mendekap erat anaknya meninggalkan Hyuuga yang masih mematikan mesin mobilnya. Tidak habis-habisnya diciuminya kepala sang anak sambil meraba seluruh tubuhnya memastikan bahwa anaknya baik-baik saja.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Tidak terluka sama sekali!?" tanyanya panik.

Yang ditanya menggeleng mantap. Ia menyunggingkan satu senyum lebar seraya melempar pandangannya ke arah sosok pahlawan supernya yang tengah ditangani oleh juru rawat ambulans sambil memberikan kesaksian pada salah satu polisi bersama Haruna.

"Tante Malaikat melindungiku!" serunya riang.

Kaga yang menyadari kedatangan Akagi hanya melambaikan tangannya dan mengangguk.

Baru setelah polisi meninggalkannya Akagi dan Hyuuga menghampiri Kaga yang tengah kembali mengenakan kemejanya yang banjir dengan darah.

Sekonyong-konyong perut Akagi mulas membayangkan semua yang telah terjadi. Begitu banyak hal intens yang terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan sampai ia kelewat bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa di hadapan Kaga kini.

"K, kau baik-baik saja?" adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Haruna dan Hyuuga kontan melontarkan ekspresi " _menurut lo!?_ " kepadanya.

Sukses membuat Akagi terlihat bodoh.

Yang ditanya cuma tertawa.

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini," jawabnya kalem.

"Begitu..." Akagi memeluk sebelah lengannya. Tertunduk. Merasa serba salah.

Ah, mau mengutarakan jangan bersikap seperti itu namun Kaga kembali teringat bahwa sudah menjadi kesepakatan di antaranya dan Akagi bahwa kini mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa kecuali seorang pengacara sekaligus saksi sidang perceraian, dan kliennya.

Pahit memang.

Melihat atmosfer yang melodramatis nan lembek itu, Hyuuga pun memutuskan untuk memecah suasana.

"Ceritakan padaku kronologi kejadiannya."

Sebagai saksi pertama dalam kasus baru ini, Haruna pun memberikan kesaksiannya secara kronologis dari saat ia mendapati suami Akagi menculik Kaga-chan dari sekolahnya hingga saat ia harus memberikan pertolongan pertama pada sopir taksi yang ditumpangi suami Akagi. Beruntung luka di leher si sopir hanya goresan saja sehingga dapat dipastikan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja dan bisa bersaksi di pengadilan.

Dilanjutkan dengan kesaksian Kaga yang melakukan pengejaran. Setidaknya Kaga bisa memastikan bahwa tidak ada korban lain selama pengejaran selain dirinya.

"Setelah menusukku, dia berusaha untuk melarikan diri saat polisi muncul. Syukurlah mobil patroli berhasil menghadang jalan keluarnya. Suami Anda telah ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan. Saya tidak tahu berapa lama ia akan menjalani hukuman penjara, tetapi saya tahu bahwa semua yang terjadi pada hari ini telah meyakinkan kita bahwa Anda jelas akan memenangkan gugatan perceraian ini serta hak asuh atas Kaga-chan dan harta benda yang kalian miliki," tutur Kaga menutup kesaksiannya secara seadanya dengan menjaga profesionalitasnya.

.

"Selamat, Akagi-san."

* * *

DALAM sekejap, dengan mengikuti proses yang sebagaimana mestinya dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya, suami Akagi dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dan akan menjalani hukuman selama lima tahun. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu juga, sidang akhir perceraiannya dengan Akagi segera dilaksanakan.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Kaga, kejadian kapan hari itu memang memberikan keuntungan berupa kemudahan bagi pihak Akagi untuk memenangkan perceraiannya. Karena suaminya dipenjara dan Kaga-chan sendiri tidak pernah menghendaki untuk berada di bawah asuhan ayahnya, Akagi jelas memenangkan hak asuh atas anaknya. Bahkan kemewahan berupa aset seperti rumah dan segala isinya juga lari ke dalam genggaman Akagi.

Penderitaan bertahun-tahun lamanya itu kini terbayar sudah dengan kebebasan yang hakiki baginya. Sesuatu yang begitu sulitnya dipercaya.

Seperti saat putusan hakim diambil, Akagi malah bertanya-tanya apakah ini sungguhan atau dia hanya sedang bermimpi. Sulit memang memercayai impian yang baginya mustahil itu kini terwujud sudah.

Lalu hal lain menimpa kesadaran diri Akagi. Bagaimana ia begitu tidak tahu terima kasihnya.

Kepada Tuhan yang ia percayai.

Kepada takdirNya.

Dan yang paling jelas, kepada Kaga.

Perutnya selalu berasa seperti dikocok-kocok tiap kali ia harus memikirkan Kaga. Jika itu perihal utang budi dan materialnya terhadap Kaga, itu sudah jelas. Tetapi ada hal lain yang lebih dari itu. Hal lain yang tidak berhasil didefinisikannya namun selalu menghunjamnya dengan perasaan bersalah di dalam hati. Dan perasaan-perasaan aneh lainnya yang sama sekali tidak dapat ia mengerti.

Dan sesungguhnya, Tuhan pun pasti menahu, apa yang menjadi kemelut dalam diri Akagi ini menjadikan segala impian dan daya upayanya untuk—pada akhirnya—bisa bercerai dengan suaminya, tak pula melipurkan laranya barang sesuap.

Dipandangnya sosok pengacara mulia yang telah mengubah kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat itu kini tengah berbincang dengan rekannya—yang sama kondangnya dan dengan keajaiban lainnya dijadikannya pengacara bagi Akagi yang bukan siapa-siapa—sambil terus menulis entah-apa-yang-pasti-itu-urusan-profesinya. Bisa dilihatnya Kaga tampak kesulitan untuk menulis karena rasa sakit di bahunya belum hilang.

Dadanya berdegup lebih cepat.

Sejak dulu ialah yang paling tahu seberapa pekerja kerasnya sosok Kaga. Seberapa berdedikasinya Kaga terhadap apa pun yang dikerjakannya sekalipun itu sulit dan tidak dikehendakinya.

Apakah ini rasa bangga?

Atau rasa bersalah?

Mungkin.

Mungkin begitu jika harus mengatakannya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Yang sekarang pun memang rasa bangga dan rasa bersalah. Hanya saja ditambah bumbu kekacauan dalam dirinya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti apa.

Kekacauan yang membuat kewarasannya anjlok.

Dan saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu sekejap.

Akagi-lah yang buru-buru membuang muka.

Tidak kuat.

Entah karena apa.

* * *

BEBERAPA hari setelah putusan resmi bahwa Akagi dan suaminya telah bercerai, Akagi masih disibukkan dengan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus diselesaikan. Hyuuga menyerahkan sisa pekerjaan yang remeh-temeh itu pada Kaga sehingga ia bisa segera lanjut mengurusi klien lainnya.

Sebenarnya, jika itu perkara dokumen yang berhubungan dengan perceraiannya ya memang sudah selesai. Hanya saja Akagi mengutarakan perasaan tidak nyamannya untuk kembali meninggali rumah lamanya setelah semua yang terjadi. Ia memutuskan untuk menjual rumahnya saja. Maka dari itulah Kaga menyanggupi untuk membantunya menangani hal tersebut. Jadilah Akagi bolak-balik harus bertemu dengan Kaga, berdua saja di ruangannya, namun membisu.

Tidak nyaman sekali.

Pun begitu Kaga terlihat seolah-olah tidak merasa terganggu dengan atmosfer di antara mereka. Ia tetap terlihat tenang, biasa saja, sama sekali tidak melebih-lebihkan kemenangan Akagi akan perceraiannya. Padahal bukankah ini yang Kaga tunggu-tunggu? Akagi menjanda?

"Apa ini cukup?" tanya Akagi seraya menyerahkan dokumen terakhir yang perlu diisinya hari itu.

"Ah, ya," jawab Kaga sambil memeriksa dokumen tersebut dengan cepat.

"Anda sudah bisa pulang. Sisanya biar saya yang tangani. Jika di kemudian hari ada yang saya perlukan dari Anda untuk lengkapi, saya akan menghubungi."

Akagi menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Apa-apaan situasi yang sangat canggung dan asing ini?_

"Kami sudah menyiapkan taksi untuk mengantar Anda pulang. Selamat beristirahat. Jika tidak keberatan, saya titip salam untuk Kaga-chan."

 _Mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?_

Akagi menatap Kaga yang sama sekali tidak ada memperhatikannya. Sejak pembicaraan mereka sebelum sidang perceraiannya yang sudah dulu itu Kaga betul-betul mengambil serius ucapannya untuk memperlakukan Akagi hanya sebagai kliennya. Menghapuskan segala yang ada di antara mereka.

"K, Kaga..."

Tanpa menatap Akagi sedikit pun Kaga hanya menjawab, "Ya? Apa masih ada keperluan lainnya, Akagi-san?"

Akagi tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Akagi sangat tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Diperlakukan seperti orang asing. Terlebih oleh Kaga.

Sayangnya, alih-alih menjawab Kaga dengan beres, kewarasan Akagi kembali anjlok sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya malah sebuah pertanyaan bodoh lainnya:

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Sekonyong-konyong isi semesta menatapnya dengan tatapan " _menurut lo!?_ ".

Oh, tentu saja, Akagi! Betapa tidak? Itu apa yang terjadi di tiga belas tahun silam sana? Lantas, tambahkan dengan yang sekarang!

Sayang saja Kaga hanya meliriknya sekilas dan memilih untuk tidak menggubris pertanyaan bodoh barusan dan hanya menjawab, "Taksimu sudah menunggu di depan. Hati-hati di jalan."

Akagi kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sambil mematung otaknya berpikir keras harus bicara apa untuk meluruskan hubungan di antara dirinya dan Kaga.

"Hari sudah semakin sore. Pulanglah—"

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika kau seperti ini!"

Kaga mendelik.

Seperti ini?

SEPERTI INI?

SEPERTI APA?

Diletakkannya berkas di tangannya dan didongakkannya kepalanya, menatap kedua bola mata Akagi. Tepat di kedua bola matanya.

Tajam.

Menusuk.

"K, Kaga...?"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Kaga dingin.

Akagi membatu.

"Apa lagi yang kauharapkan dariku?" tanyanya kembali, sama dinginnya.

Menyaksikan Akagi yang tidak mampu menjawabnya, Kaga menghela napas dan bangkit menuju pintu ruangannya.

"Pulanglah. Tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi di sini."

Pun begitu Akagi tetap mematung.

"Tidak mau..."

Kaga berang. Dihampirinya Akagi yang masih mematung dan diseretnya menuju pintu.

Akagi melawan.

Kaga semakin berang.

"Kuberi kau pengakuan cinta dulu dan kau malah bungkam. Sekarang pun kuberi kau pengakuan cinta dan kau terus menolak. Ada saja alasanmu. Kau bersuamilah. Kau ingin cerailah. Sekarang kau sudah menjanda pun kau pasti masih akan menolak, bukan? Maka dari itu saat kau memintaku untuk berhenti bersikap seolah kita memiliki sesuatu di antara kita aku menurut. Lalu sekarang kau bersikap tidak suka dengan caraku menghormati pilihanmu? Lantas apa maumu, Akagi?"

"Kaga..."

"Mau kau kucabuli di atas meja kerjaku? Atau perlu sekalian di depan mantan suamimu? Hah?" Kaga meledakkan kalimat-kalimat tersebut tanpa sedikit pun meninggikan suaranya.

Kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja seumpamanya ia tengah menyampaikan informasi. Bukan emosi. Apalagi isi hati.

Hanya saja jelas matanya menyiratkan satu pengusiran yang mantap, sama seperti dulu saat ia mengusir wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu keluar dari ruang rawat rumah sakitnya, atau saat ia mendorongnya sebelum ia melarikan diri sebegitu jauhnya tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Siapa pun pasti akan berpikir betapa egoisnya Akagi dan membencinya untuk itu.

Tak terkecualikan Kaga.

Ia pun berpikir betapa egoisnya Akagi.

Bukan hanya terhadap keinginannya sendiri, namun juga terhadap eksistensi Kaga di dalam hidupnya. Akagi selalu menginginkan kehadirannya, hanya untuk dirinya, bahkan hingga memenjara hati Kaga tanpa belas kasih, tanpa sedikit pun membiarkannya barang sesaat mengecap rasanya mencintai—dan mungkin juga dicintai—orang lain. Sedang dirinya, sekalipun tidak pula bahagia, mengasihani diri sendiri dan merasa paling malang sedunia hingga dipikirnya dengan menurut untuk menikah dan bahkan memiliki anak dari mantan suaminya lantas menjadikannya sama menderitanya dengan Kaga. Bahkan lebih.

"Pulanglah," ucap Kaga lirih. Tidak lagi memerintah. Malah memelas.

Dipikirnya dengan begitu setidaknya Akagi berbelas kasih padanya dan menurut.

Naif sekali.

Tentu saja Akagi tidak pula mengindahkan pedih hatinya!

Kedua tangannya malah memeluk sebelah lengan Kaga. Lebih erat. Lebih erat lagi.

"Kaga... Aku takut..."

Takut?

Ya, tentu saja Akagi takut.

Takut menghadapi Kaga yang seperti ini.

Takut Kaga yang nyata ada di hadapannya saat ini akan meninggalkannya kembali.

Tapi, hei, siapalah Akagi sampai boleh mengemis Kaga untuk menetap sekarang? Apa masih sudi ia bertindak sebegitu kejinya terhadap Kaga?

Tapi memang jika tidak begini Akagi tidak akan mengakui bahwa memang di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia nyatanya menginginkan Kaga untuk menetap!

Oh Tuhan! Durjana!

"Kaga, aku—"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Akagi."

Kaga melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Akagi.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir seperti harapanmu. Kau sudah bebas. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Jangan pernah pikirkan tentang utangmu padaku. Kau tidak pernah berutang apa pun padaku. Hiduplah dengan bahagia, dengan apa yang kaumiliki sekarang. Itu semua memang untukmu. Itu semua memang milikmu."

Diraihnya kenop pintu ruangannya.

"...Sampaikan salamku untuk anakmu, yang entah kenapa bisa sama namanya denganku, yang entah kenapa bisa memanggilku seperti itu."

Akagi gundah. Nelangsa. Masygul. Sadar bahwa sekali pintu itu terbuka, semuanya akan berakhir di antaranya dan Kaga. Selamanya.

Jadi ketika Kaga memutar kenop pintunya, secara bodoh Akagi spontan meracau,

.

"Jika nyatanya aku mencintaimu, apa semuanya akan tetap berakhir di antara kita, Kaga?"

.

Gerakan tangan itu terhenti.

.

Akagi memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kaga.

Kaga hanya tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

Kali ini bukan hanya memutar kenopnya, tetapi dibukanya lebar-lebar pintu itu.

.

"Silakan keluar, Akagi-san, sebelum saya panggilkan satpam untuk mengantar Anda keluar."

.

Oh tidak.

.

Selesai sudah.

.

Tidak lagi bisa berkata-kata, tidak pula menghendaki hubungannya berakhir dengan Kaga, spontan banjir air mata Akagi. Bukan cuma banjir mengalir, ia bahkan terisak dan merengek. Semakin keras. Lebih keras.

Haruna yang tengah tersambung dengan klien lain di telepon bahkan sampai berlari meninggalkan gagang teleponnya karena kaget sekaligus khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Kaga yang turut kaget refleks langsung menutup pintu ruangannya kembali dan bahkan menguncinya.

"A, Akagi..."

Yang dipanggil masih sibuk merengek keras.

"H, hei, Akagi..." Kaga melunakkan suaranya demi menenangkan Akagi.

Memang Akagi berhenti merengek keras tak terkontrol, tetapi kini ia duduk memeluk lutut di lantai dan tetap menangis. Membuat Kaga pusing tujuh keliling. Bagaimana tidak? Jika ada yang harus menangis, jelas itu Kaga! Bukan dirinya!

Kaga berlutut di hadapannya.

"Akagi..." panggilnya seraya membelai kedua bahu Akagi dengan sangat berhati-hati.

Masih bergeming.

"Akagi..." panggilnya sekali lagi, menggoyangkan bahu-bahu Akagi, mengemis.

Tetap bergeming.

Kaga menghela napas. Ditariknya lengan-lengan Akagi dengan paksa.

Bukan main kacaunya wajah Akagi saat ini.

Ya, tentu lebih kacau hidup dan perasaannya, sih.

Tetapi, ya, melihat wajah pujaan hatinya kacau begini, sedih hatinya.

"Berhentilah menangis atau aku akan menciummu," bisik Kaga dengan wajah ikut merana.

Di luar dugaan, Akagi malah sengit menjawab, "Cium saja! Aku tak lagi peduli, Kaga! Aku tak lagi peduli! Aku ini cuma janda yang merana!"

Dipukulnya bahu Kaga berkali-kali. Tak ada ingatnya bahwa bahu itu masih teramat nyeri setelah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan anak orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Pun ingat Akagi tetap masa bodoh. Kesal. Kesal sekali tak ada habisnya dendam Kaga padanya meski tiga belas tahun sudah berlalu.

Tapi memang bukan cuma Akagi yang kesal.

Kaga yang sudah terlalu jengkel atas sikap Akagi langsung menahan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat itu.

.

Lalu.

.

Saat itu juga.

.

Setelah tiga belas tahun lelah ia menahan egonya.

.

Kaga melayangkan wajahnya, menempelkannya ke wajah Akagi, mempertemukan bibir-bibir mereka dengan kasar dan tanpa permisi.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

 **bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan penulis:**

 _ **TROPHY UNLOCKED: First Kiss**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Also_ : *kibas rambut seraya kacak pinggang ala-ala** **Beyoncé* _It's Britney, bitch._  
**


End file.
